The Lost Malfoy
by slytherindivergent
Summary: Jump into a world of a Muggle-Born Slytherin who sees everything differently despite the fact she's the first ever to enter a House that hates her blood. Is she really a MuggleBorn or is she something else? As she fights her way to earn her place at Hogwarts, dark forces penetrates the walls of Hogwarts as Aurors at the Ministry fight to keep her identity a secret. Just who is she?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue Part Two: Muggle-Born in Slytherin_

 _A barn owl screeched off in a distance as an elderly man looked up as a knock was heard upon the door._  
 _"Enter Professor McGonagall." The man spoke quietly. Sure enough, a tall thin woman in long emerald robes hung down to her feet entered the room._  
 _"Professor Dumbledore. It's time to head to the muggle-born homes to talk about the up coming term." The woman spoke softly as she held out a scroll of names. "Sadly, we only have eight this year. I'm curious about this Celeste Waters one." She spoke while rolling up the parchment._  
 _"If you wish, you may visit her first. In mean time, I will head to the Grangers first." The man spoke before leaving out of the room. The woman followed._

 _"Celeste! Come down dear, we have a visitor!" A woman's voice shouted. A young girl of age eleven come pondering down the stairs. Her long pure blonde hair came down to her waist. It was bushy with curls. She could never keep it in place since it was very messy. Her deep blue eyes pierced through her mother as she smiled. Looking at the woman in emerald robes. "Come, let us sit in the sitting room." Her mother spoke before setting a serving tray with tea upon the table._  
 _"I'll try and keep this short as possible. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am a teacher at a magic school called Hogwarts. I am here to tell you that your young Celeste has shown signs of magic in her blood and accepted into the school to learn how to control her abilities. Term begins September first. No later. A small amount of money has been added into her account at Gringotts to buy her school supplies. Now, muggles, also non magical folk, are not allowed to know about our world. So, here we have a contract for the parents to sign. Stating that no talk of your daughter's schooling or magic is allowed to be spoken about to anyone outside our world or leave this house." The woman spoke and waved her wand. Celeste gasped with a smile while a piece of parchment had floated onto the table as a feather appeared out of thin air._  
 _"Wow!" A beaming Celeste spoke as an own glided into the room dropping a letting in front of her. "We send letters by owls and this one had taken a liking to you, you may keep her. Her name is Star." McGonagall spoke as Celeste gently stroked his head._  
 _"Hello Star." Celeste spoke softly before gasping again. "That's tomorrow!" She squeaked as her mother frowned while finishing signing the papers._  
 _"Ah yes, last minute scrambles. I'll have to take her in to get her things." McGonagall spoke as her mother nodded grabbing their jackets while following the witch outside._  
 _She held out her arms as Celeste raised a brow. "Just gently hold onto my arms." The older witch spoke. Her mother grabbed one as Celeste grabbed the other._

 _Air was sucked from her lungs as she was squeezed through a small tube and then within seconds she was on her knees gasping for air. Coughing a bit before standing up. She looked over and saw her mother doing the same._  
 _Fixing her hair before looking around and gasped. There were several witches and wizards running about the place. "Come along! We haven't time to dawdle! I already have gotten some money from your vault." The older witch took a stride ahead to the wand shop. Celeste entered the shop after her mother. She eyed the dimmed room. There were hundreds, perhaps thousands of wands._  
 _"Hello hello! I am Mr. Ollivander." The old man spoke as Celeste shook his hand. He started pulling out wand boxes from every where. "Here, try this one. Maple, twelve inches." He handed it to Celeste who just stood there with her eye brow raised. "Give it a wave!" He spoke as Celeste waved it. A loud boom was heard from the stairs. Crumples of cement was every where. "Not that one. Here, Pine wood, unicorn core." He handed her a grey wand. Waved._  
 _A vase blasted into glitter and set it on the counter gently. "No. Not the one. Alright. This one is Walnut eleven inches, Dragon heart-string." A black wand. Celeste held onto it as a golden light shone above her as the air warmed and twirled around her. Professor McGonagall gasped as did Ollivander. She shook her head to the man and placed a finger against her lips to shush him. Celeste was too busy admiring her wand as the witch paid for it and gently pushed the young blonde out of the shop._

 _"Where are we going now Professor?" Celeste asked as she smiled at the sights._  
 _"To get your uniforms now." She spoke and started her long stride again in front. Her mother started a hushed conversation. Celeste saw a family filled with red heads. The young girl waved at her as she did back to her. Not too far from them was a blonde family._  
 _Their hair matched hers perfectly. She smiled at them as the woman saw her and quickly stood up. Her mouth was opened as a small 'o' was showing. She then mouthed something that was not heard._  
 _"How do you do. I'm Celeste." She curtsied to the woman._  
 _"Celeste!" McGonagall called as the young witch waved her hand to the woman before taking off into the store._  
 _"Good evening Madam Malkin's!" The older witch spoke to the woman. Quickly speaking before dragging Celeste to a stool. She stood upon it as a tape measure taking measurements of her body. Celeste's eyes went to the window and saw the blonde boy from earlier. She smiled weakly and waved at him as he dashed off. She frowned as the middle aged witch finished. Packing three robes onto a sack as Celeste took the money bag and paid the woman._  
 _"We should get going, I'll send for the books later." McGonagall spoke as her mother nodded. "I have a room in the Leaky Cauldron, we can stay there for the night."The older witch spoke._  
 _"I have to go in tonight for work!" Her mother spoke with a frown. "She has nothing packed."  
_ _"I'll send for an elf. She has her uniforms, pack for her in the morning and the elf will bring the things. Celeste needs to get used to her new surroundings. Do not worry, she is safe." The Professor spoke.  
_ _"I'm just going to miss her dearly." Her mother spoke as Celeste hugged her tightly before leaving down the alley to home. Professor McGonagall had taken Celeste's shoulder and lead her to the pub. Telling her stories of their world._

 _"Don't worry! Just head right into the brick wall and there will be a train there." The professor spoke as Celeste nodded and ran with her cart into the wall. She closed her eyes and went straight through the barrier._  
 _"I did it!" She beamed and looked behind her. The witch was gone. Celeste frowned and pushed the cart to the man loading the train. She took her luggage and went onto the train. Finding an empty compartment and set her trunk above. Sitting down as she brushed off her new uniforms._  
 _She looked out the window and saw the red headed family again. A boy with black hair was talking to them before loading the train. Seemed like they made friends already._  
 _"Excuse me? This seat taken?" A small voice spoke. Celeste was busy watching the blonde family before looking at the voice. It was a girl her age. Bushy brown hair, rather large front teeth as she smiled._  
 _"Of course not! Please join!" Celeste smiled and sat up a little. "I'm Hermione Granger." The girl spoke as Celeste held out her hand as Hermione shook it._  
 _"I'm Celeste Waters." She smiled while shaking the hand. She heard voices and looked out their compartment door and saw the blonde boy again. He stopped and starred before looking at Hermione and rolled his eyes and walked on._  
 _"What's his problem?" Celeste asked looking at Hermione._  
 _"I think it's because I'm Muggle-Born." She answered. Celeste looked at the girl confused. "Non magical family. Child has magic but parents don't. There are also Half-Bloods, Pure-Bloods, and squibs. Squibs are opposite. Magical family but has not magical powers." Hermione explained as Celeste smiled._  
 _"I'm a Muggle-Born." She spoke as Hermione beamed. The blonde now felt like she made a friend. They went on talking about how they think how classes will be like. What kind of spells there would be. Hermione excused herself to use the restroom before helping a boy named Neville to find his frog. Celeste went out to help. Darkness fell around then as the train slowed down. Celeste was giddy with excitement before bounding over to Hermione as she smiled._

 _"First years! First years over here!" A loud voice spoke as Celeste followed Hermione to the man. She gasped as the man was in sight. He was huge!_  
 _"Hello Hagrid!" A boy's name spoke._  
 _"Ello' Harry!" The man beamed before speaking again. "A'right! Everyone into the boats! No more than four! Arms and legs inside unless you want to be eaten by the giant squid!" He boomed as Celeste hurried to a boat. She frowned as Hermione joined three other boys. She boarded another boat. The blonde boy was on this one with another girl and boy. "I'm Draco. This is Pansy and Zabini." He spoke as Celeste shook their hands._  
 _"I'm Celeste Waters. A Muggle-Born." She kind of snapped at him from the glare she received from earlier. Draco sneered at her and looked away as did the other two._  
 _"Filthy Mud-bloods." He muttered. Celeste's heart fell as she looked up to the castle and awed with everyone else. She jumped off and ran to Hermione and sighed. She gave the blonde a questioning look as she only shook her head._

 _"Alright, inside!" The man's voice spoke as the crowd of first years all followed him into the castle. Heading up the stairs and stopped. The older witch from earlier was there, standing tall and proud like. Her glasses pierced each and one of them with her looks. She looked like a woman to not cross._  
 _"Before you entered these doors to join your classmates, you each will be sorted into one of the four Houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your House will be like your family, your rewards will earn you points,_  
 _any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of each year the House with the most points will win the House Cup!" She spoke as she left to get ready._  
 _"Rumors are true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco's voice spoke. There were whispers everywhere. Celeste gave Hermione a questioning look as Hermione shrugged._  
 _"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco spoke and held out his hand. The red head snorted. "Don't need to ask for yours. Red hair and hand me downs. You must be a Weasley. Don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you out there." Draco held out his hand to the boy from earlier._  
 _"I can tell the wrong sort myself thanks." Harry spoke. McGonagall came back._  
 _"They are ready for you now." She spoke as the great doors opened and all the first years filed in. Celeste gasped and looked around the room. Thousands of candles were hanging in air by magic. Other students eyes were upon them smiling. The blonde couldn't help but smile back at them before stopping at the front with the others. The elderly wizard stood._

 _"Welcome to Hogwarts! Now, the third floor corridor is off balance to those who do not wish to die a most painful death." He spoke before sitting back down. Celeste's head was tilting. 'The fuck kind of school is this?' She asked herself._  
 _"Now! When I call your name, come forward and sit on this stool and you will be sorted." The witch spoke loudly. "Hermione Granger!" The bushy haired girl walked forward. Celeste patted her back before she sat upon the stool._  
 _"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted as the table on her right cheered her on._  
 _"Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall called. The blonde boy walked over and the hat barely touched his head._  
 _"SLYTHERIN!" The table on the left cheered for him. The Weasley and Harry were sorted into Gryffindor. A Bones girl became a Hufflepuff. The crowd got thinner. "Celeste Waters!" The older witch called. Third from last, Celeste walked up to the stool as her heart pounding. She looked at Hermione who gave her thumbs up as she smiled weakly. The hat fell over her eyes._  
 _"Ah! Miss Celeste. Where to put you. Your mind tells me you have a thirst for knowledge. Ravenclaw perhaps? No, that won't do, your ambitious side shines more, perhaps bravery?" The hat talked on for almost three minutes as the blonde frowned._  
 _"SLTHERIN!" The hat boomed. There was no clapping going on. Instead, there were hushed whispers across the hall._  
 _"Slytherin? How?!" Many voices were asking as Celeste went and sat down._  
 _"Keep that filth away from me!" Pansy's voice spat at Celeste as she flinched._  
 _A Muggle-Born in Slytherin. It was unheard of, yet here she was. This was going to be worse than her muggle schools she had went to._


	2. Chapter 2

_Prologue Part One: The Kidnapping_

 _Twins? A female s voice spoke softly as her voice was husk like._  
 _Yes Bella. Twins. You have yet to meet them. Another woman s voice spoke. Draco and Celeste. Blonde hair. Draco has silver eyes, Celeste has blue. Bit rare for twins. The woman. Smiled at the two toddlers asleep in their own cribs. Cissy, can they walk or talk yet? Bella asked in a whisper._  
 _Draco is still crawling. We can t get Celeste to stop running. She s such a fast learner. Narcissa smiled as she hummed a lullaby. Come. Let us wait until morning. The blonde spoke as she lead Bellatrix out of the room. The ringing of the lullaby was still in the air as if magic was keeping Narcissa s voice to sooth the two sleeping toddlers._

 _Breakfast! Narcissa s voice rang up the hallways. Lucius, bring the children please! She added before heading back into the dinning room. Celeste was already up bouncing around the room giggling. Draco was rolling on his favorite ball._  
 _Come you two. Time to eat. The male voice of Lucius spoke._  
 _Eat eat! Celeste giggled and ran out the room. She smacked right into someone and fell backwards. She was caught by a pair of gentle but stubby like arms._  
 _Careful. You can hurt yourself dear. A woman s voice spoke as Celeste was picked up. She looked at the woman. She has a rough face but gentle look in her eyes. Dark reddish brown hair. Her smirk made Celeste whimper a little._  
 _Alecto. Try not to scare her please? Lucius asked while heading down the stairs. Celeste was still in the woman s arms as she just kept staring at her._  
 _Lecto? She asked while tilting her head. The woman rolled her eyes with a soft chuckle. They continued down the stairs into the dining room. Celeste was placed into her seat as the House Elves passed their plates around. The little blonde witch took one look at her plate and pushed it off the table while kicking her feet._  
 _Yuck, yuck! As the plate shattered on the floor with eggs and toast._  
 _Celeste! You need to eat! Narcissa spoke softly as she waved her wand to fix the plate as more food appeared. The little girl oohed at the magic. Hurry and eat so you can play in the garden. Her mother added as Draco squealed. Celeste played with her food first before eating rather quickly._

 _The sun was beating down on a hot summer day. The birds singing songs from their nests. The trees were whispering music against the wind as the leaves flowed from one place to another. Draco was laying on his blanket playing with the brown tabby cat. Celeste had her eyes on a butterfly. She giggled loudly as the blue butterfly took flight. She squealed and ran after it. It only took moments when it flew from her reach as her foot caught a branch. Flump! The little blonde went face first into the dirt. She let out a wail that scared a murder of crows that went flying from the trees as the ground shook a little. Draco popped his little head up as he sat up. Frowning at his sister._  
 _Come now little one. Shhh. The voice of Alecto picked her up and rocked her gently. Celeste hiccupped a little before falling asleep. The older witch was asked to watch the two little ones as the Dark Lord called for a meeting about a prophecy. Alecto was pissed she would be missing out, though she enjoyed the two toddlers._  
 _Is everything alright? The voice of Bellatrix came. The red headed witch looked over and nodded. She gently passed Celeste into her aunt's arms._  
 _Yes. She chased a butterfly and tripped. Alecto had explained. Bellatrix nodded and waved to have Draco picked up as well._  
 _The Dark Lord asked me to fill you in. Come. Let us head to the library. Bellatrix spoke as she took the lead._

 _Once in the silent library, Celeste found herself snuggled between the two witches as Draco rolled around trying to chase the cat. The poor brown tabby hissed and swiped every time the blonde got too close. He giggled when the cat would miss._  
 _The Dark Lord was told of a prophecy about a boy born end of July. A boy who is equal and has the power to stop him. He asked for a raid to happen tonight. He asked for Lucius and myself to lead the raids. Narcissa wants to know if you ll stay here? Bellatrix s voice asked. The red headed witch nodded as she looked at the young blonde sleeping next to her. Who ever it is, we need to make sure we succeed. Bella added. Celeste leaned up and yawned as she stretched a little._  
 _Time to go! Other voice rang out as Celeste watched her aunt leave and frowned._  
 _Bells! she cried out. Bellatrix gave her a look with her usual smirk before leaving. The little blonde crawled onto Alecto s lap and smiled._  
 _Lecto? Tory? She asked pointing at a book._  
 _Why not? Hmm. Tale of the Three Brothers. Alecto spoke as she began to read. Celeste leaned against the witch to listen with a smile upon her face._

 _What seemed minutes dragged into hours. Nothing yet. Just silence except you could hear Draco's soft mumbles as he spoke into his sleep. Celeste was still curled up upon Alecto's, half awake and half asleep. She didn't want to not hear the read headed witch's voice. In fact, she enjoyed listening to her voice. She jumped in the red headed's lap as the door flew opened as Bellatrix dashed into the room._  
 _Draco had woken up crying as Narcissa ran into the room to pick him up._  
 _"What's gotten into you?!" She hissed at Bellatrix._  
 _"Cissy! The Dark Lord is gone!" Bellatrix screeched. Everyone in the room gasped. Celeste didn't know what was going on. Her jaw was just hanging down and whimpered softly. Hugging Alecto's neck tightly a bit._  
 _"What happens now?!" Lucius asked as some of the Death Eaters scrambled out of the house._  
 _"We search for him of course!" Bellatrix hissed at him. Everyone looked at her as silence fell across the manor. Within seconds into the silence, an alarm was blaring from the protection protection spells around the manor._  
 _"Aurors!" Bellatrix screamed as she drew her wand and ran outside._  
 _"BELLS!" Celeste screamed as she reached an arm to her aunt whom was already gone._  
 _"Narcissa! Take the kids and hide downstairs now!" A male's voice spoke from on of the hooded cloaks. Lucius gently grabbed Celeste who only squealed._  
 _"Lecto!" She whimpered again while holding onto Alecto still._  
 _"Fine, no time to argue! Downstairs now!" Lucius shouted as Aurors raided inside now. Red and green spells were firing everywhere the eyes could see. Bodies were lying upon the floor. Draco was wailing with tears from his eyes now._  
 _Celeste could hear screaming and cursing all around her before silence took over again as they made it down the stairs. Lucius cast protection around the room and sighed._  
 _"What do we do?" Narcissa's voice spoke softly as pounding was now against the door._  
 _"We fight." Lucius responded. Alecto had sat Celeste down next to her brother and drew her wand. The little blonde hugged her brother for that was all she could do._

 _The door flew opened as several Aurors ran inside firing jinxes at their targets. From the corner of her eyes, Celeste could see her parents dueling very well together as Alecto managed to kill an Auror._  
 _"Dada! Mama!" Draco's voice shouted over the spells. Narcissa looked over as she was hit and knocked out._  
 _"ARGH!" Lucius shouted as he became furious._  
 _"Don't harm the children!" One of the Aurors shouted. One Auror apparated behind Lucius and knocked him out cold. Alecto was now tied up by robes._  
 _"Take the girl. Leave the boy!" One shouted as Celeste felt arms grab her and air was sucked out of her lungs. The next minute she knew, coughing to put air back into her lungs._  
 _Blinking a couple times as she caught the sight of her aunt._  
 _"Bells!" She shouted again. Bellatrix heard and looked up._  
 _"We'll come back for you and kill you all! He WILL RETURN!" She hissed as the Auror whacked the side of her head. Seeing her aunt knocked out, Celeste began to cry._  
 _"Hush my little one. Don't be afraid." The familiar voice of Alecto's calmed Celeste's beating heart as she looked over to the voice. Sure enough, the red headed Death Eater was knocked out._  
 _Celeste began to wail again. Hearing the walls around them shake as the floor rumbled. Glass shattering around them from the windows._  
 _"Knock her out!" One voice shouted. Sure enough, the little blonde felt a sharp blow and then nothing. Darkness was surrounding her as she was asleep._  
 _"Wipe her memories. Keep them hidden. They must never know." The Minister of Magic spoke._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One.

"Celeste?" A young male's voice called out. The young blonde witch looked up from her book and raised a brow. The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want? Come to call me names again?" She asked as she snapped her book shut. She had taken refuge in the library the past four years from her own house. Her house mates gave her hard time to the point she was moved to a private room in the dungeons. Their pranks became harsh. She lost clothes, school supplies, even her hair, which is now a little passed her shoulders. When she was done with her essay, she planned on making a potion to bring her beautiful perfect blonde hair back.

"My mother told me to ask you if you have any plans for the holiday break." He asked her as he held his breath.

"Yeah. I'm staying here like I always do." She sighed. Not caring what else he said.

"Nothing at all?" Draco frowned at her.

"Why do you care?" Celeste was now getting annoyed and started packing her stuff.

"Well. Come stay at my place. Mother invited you over. You should accept it." Draco added.

"Fine. Whatever." She spoke and with that, she left the library. Scoffing as she swung her bag over her shoulder as something was burning in her pocket. The galleon. Potter called another meeting. Sighing as she took it out to read.

' _Meeting after dinner.'_

Carefully putting it back into her pocket before heading down to the dungeons. The air surrounding her became cold when going further down into the castle as the black lake gave off the dim green glow of the waters. For some reason, it was very comforting g to her. Relaxing the mind as the silence took over. She opened her door to the single bedroom as she dropped off her bag and robe. Stuffing the wand in her front pocket, as you can lose a buttock if you placed it in the back pocket. Carrying on, she headed back to the main floor as she crashed into someone.

"I'm sorry Celeste. I was admiring the Fillyweed in the tree and got lost in thought." The voice of Luna spoke. Celeste smiled and stood up quickly to give the blonde girl a hug.

"Good to see you Luna. Going to the D.A tonight?" Celeste asked. She only went because of Luna. Her best and only friend who recruited her. The Golden Trio hated the fact she joined due to being a Slytherin, though Hermione pointed out her blood status and they made up their minds. Celeste hated Hermione for doing that.

"Yes. Harry said we're learning stunning." Luna whispered.

"Hem. Hem." Blood boiled in Celeste's veins as she heard that voice. She quickly turned and saw the woman in pink. How she hated her with passion. "Are we lost dears? Dinner is about to start." The girly voice spoke from the toad face.

"Oh no Professor. You see, I was showing Celeste the Fillyweed that Professor Hagrid wanted us to do an essay on." Luna spoke quickly

"I hardly believe that. Get going!" Umbridge snapped and Luna and Celeste turned heels and ran.

"Thank you, Luna!" Celeste sighed a relief as she sat next to the Ravenclaw at her table. The rest of the House didn't bother with her when she started sitting with them.

"That woman is a blubber who had toadstools for a brain." A random Ravenclaw boy spoke as everyone nodded their heads in agreement that heard. Food had appeared as excited chattering and clatter of plates began. Celeste was happily eating fried chicken while talking about Nargles with Luna as she felt the hairs on her neck stand. Someone was watching her. Curiosity, she looked around and spotted the blonde at the Slytherin table. Draco. He quickly looked away and began a conversation with Crabbe and Zabini. Rolling her eyes before heading back into the words that Luna was speaking.

"They steal your stuff you know. Though, mum says our stuff always have a way coming back to us. Even in ways we don't expect." The young Ravenclaw spoke. Celeste became lost in thought. "Are you coming?" Luna's voice asked as Celeste snapped back to reality. Half of the hall was already gone as the blonde witch stood up, taking one last sip of her pumpkin juice before dashing out after Luna. Quietly chatting with the younger witch as they made their way up the long staircase. They were low whispers about the new meeting. Celeste hissed at the fourth year boy as he squeaked and covered his mouth. Apologizing about the obvious suspension.

"Come in! We have a new stunning spell I wish to teach you. Not only teaching it verbally, but non-verbally as well." Harry spoke as Ron was glaring at a Hufflepuff boy. Celeste rolled her eyes. "The spell today is Stupefy. A simple but powerful stunning spell that knocks your opponent off their feet. Ron? Hermione?" Harry asked as the other two of the trio took opposite places of each other.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Ron whispered to Hermione who just laughed lightly. Silence fell across the room as they raised their wands at each other. Celeste only smirked. Knowing full well that Hermione would be the one standing. Ron made it too obvious.

"Stupefy!" Hermione quickly spoke with a wave of her wand. Ron made an odd sound as he was thrown off his feet. Celeste roared with laughter while shaking her head.  
"Alright, pair up!" Harry spoke. Luna smiled at Celeste who nodded her head. They each took out their wands and properly bowed to each other with wands up, taking a few steps apart and turned. Celeste had her wand at the ready. Luna was quick, but not quick enough.

 _'Stupefy!'_ Celeste non-verbally spoke as Luna squeaked and thrown off her feet.  
"How did you do that?!" She gasped as she quickly got up and ran over.  
"I know the spell already too well." Celeste smiled when Luna smiled at her. One thing about Luna; she never got mad during the meetings. Celeste even let Luna practice on her so she could get better. It wasn't much of a challenge, but to Luna, she was. They had a few more goes at each other before deciding to go around to help others. Now, everyone seemed to be doing all different kinds of spells now as Harry went on a speech.

"Each powerful witch and wizard started out as nothing more than what we are now, students. If they can do it, why not us?" He asked as Neville successfully disarmed a Patail twin. Gasping all around as they ran up to Longbottom.  
"Good job Neville!" Celeste patted his shoulder before squeezing out of the crowd. Everyone was very excited now that Longbottom was getting the hang of magic now.

"Time, we have to end the meetings here and won't resume until after the holidays." Harry spoke as the group groaned. Celeste sighed a little. Knowing full well she hadn't packed anything since Draco asked her to stay for the holidays. So, she would have to pack rather quickly. They would be leaving tomorrow. She followed Luna out as she turned to look over her shoulder. Cho Chang was standing by Harry. The blonde felt a rather odd but jealous vibe coming from near her. Turning her head back to the front, it was Ginny. Shaking her head with a chuckle and left the room to pack her things before bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _The Dreamworld is entirely our own. Of what we make it. Something from the back of our minds that we want for reality. Celeste had dreamt of leading a small group of witches and wizards across a battlefield. Not fighting, but healing. Both sides. For she took no side to begin with. The healing powers was impossible to match. Not just any plain magic. Bring the dead back to life. Hearing a scream, the blonde turned her head and stood up. A flash of green light. Seeing the Dark Lord falling before vanishing into thin air. There she stood, a young boy crying. Seeing the little boy, as a woman laid dead upon the floor. The last strip of the fabric the Dark Lord was in, Celeste gently reached out and touched it. It whiped out of her hand as it glowed white and with quick movement, it vanished against the boy's forehead, leaving a lighting bolt upon his forehead. Everything around her then turned to black smoke._

Celeste woke up with cold sweat dripping down her body as she shook. Shaking her head as she rubbed her forehead. Holding the Dailey Prophet in on hand; MASS BREAKOUT!  
 _'No. It's impossible. You were just a young toddler then.'_ She spoke to herself. She looked at the headline again. Bellatrix Lestrange was on the front cover. Celeste couldn't help but notice the woman's hair and sharp curves of the dark witch's body outline. Wondering how the features were familiar. There was several pages on the Death Eaters that escaped. One caught her attention. A dark witch with dark red hair of Alecto Carrow. Celeste would catch herself starring at this picture for a long time. _'Why does she look so familiar?'_ She kept asking. Her face flushed with a small amount of heat as a soft knock came from her door. Celeste silently left her bed to answer the door. Seeing Draco stand before her. She paniced and ran to get her robe to hide her night wear. Once she had her cloak wrapped around her body, she looked back at Draco.  
"What are you doing?" She asked as he let himself in. "Oh, just come right in why don't you?" She snapped.  
"It's almost noon! Missed the train but mother sent someone to collect us." Draco spoke rolling his eyes. The blonde witch gasped and dashed to the corner to quickly change. Stuffing her robes into the trunk along with her books. Tying her hair back into a pony, or tried to. Her hair was becoming impossible to tame. Once finished, she pulled her trunk to the door and heard a loud _crack!_ A house elf appeared. Jumping about two feet in the air as she whiped out her wand. An small creature of a House Elf had appeared into the room. Elf magic was much different than wizard magic.  
"The elf is here to take your things. Come, we're heading to the entrance on the grounds." Draco explained as Celeste nodded before following him out.

"You're not wearing that now are you?" Draco asked while looking at the girl up and down.  
"Yes, why? Can't handle muggle clothes?" Celeste asked while rolling her eyes.  
"No. Neither can mother. Muggles are so below us." He added.  
"I'm a muggle born Draco. What am I supposed to do? It's all I have but my uniforms you know?" She asked and shook her head. Draco opened his mouth and then closed it. She raised a brow at him before shrugging it off. It was the first time Draco hadn't called her anything. In fact, he stopped calling her names after their first year. It was odd. Pansy on the other hand had no problem what so ever. Never letting Celeste forget her blood status and how she lives in a low life. Not belonging in Slytherin either. There had to be a reason the Hat placed her in this House.  
"There he is." Draco spoke after Celeste snapped out of thought. Looking up and sure enough there was a hooded cloak. Wondering who it was as they approached the gate. Seeing their Head of House as well.  
"Professor Snape?" The blonde witch asked as Severus only looked at her from his nose.  
"Alright Antonin. It's safe to take them." Snape spoke before swifting turning his heels and left back to the castle. Her blood turned to ice when she heard the name.  
"Antonin? The Death Eater?!" Celeste shrieked as the man grabbed her arm along with Draco and disapparated.

Coughing while gasping for air again. How she would never get used to apparation. Draco seemed to be unaffected by it. Feeling her arm being grabbed again. Being dragged along side with the man. Struggling against his strong grip.  
"Now, stop it or I'll have to hoist you over my shoulders girl." The man grunted. Celeste ignored him and kicked his shin. "Ouch! Why you lil' brat!" He hissed and grabbed the young blonde witch and hurled her up over his shoulder. He held onto her tightly. A little too tight and was hurting her now.  
"Let me go!" She screamed as she kicked and thrashed about. Giving up when she caught the sight of the Manor. There was a dark erie surronding the place. Celeste held her breath as the front door was opened. Seeing an elf hold it opened as they entered. As soon as her feet toucheh the floor  
'SMACK!'  
Celeste had smacked Antonin across the face as hard as she could. Only to feel a blow across her face in return. The floor was hard and cold cement. Covering her cheek as her eyes swelled with tears.  
"You jerk!" She screamed at him.  
"Filty Mud-Blood! Don't touch me!" Antonin shouted at her and back handed her again. The second blow caused her to burst into tears.  
"Enough!" A woman's voice shouted. Sure enough, a tall, thin, blonde woman came into sight. She looked at the Death Eater who coward at her before taking off. "You alright?" The woman asked as Celeste stood up. Wiping her eyes as she starred at the woman. It was looking into the mirror. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy. Welcome home." The woman added.

Celeste's head was hurting as she sat on the bed she was staying in. _'What did she mean by welcome home?'_ Celeste thought. She heard hushed voices outside her door. She tiptoed and stood behind it.  
"I want to see her Cissy!" A harsh voice whispered.  
"Not now Bella! She already hates us. Not that I blame her." The other voice of Narcissa spoke.  
"Why not. I need to see her. Did he get punished? He had no right!" The woman called Bella hissed before stalking off.  
"He did. I made sure of it. No harm shall befall her." Narcissa spoke as she followed the other woman downstairs. The footsteps were gone as Celeste closed the door and locked it. Rubbing her stinging cheek as she looked into a mirror. Narcissa was right. She hated it here. Her cheek was now a shade of light purple and red from the hand. You could see the finger tips of the man's hand upon her face. A soft knock was upon the door as it opened.  
"Dinner is ready miss." The elf spoke.  
"I'm not hungry. Go away." Celeste replied.  
"Mistress insists you join her in the library at six o' clock sharp." With that, the elf vanished. Frowning as she shut the door. Pocketing her wand, not wanting to enter any room unprepared. There was a black dress sitting upon her bed with a note. Asking her to wear it. Slowly, she stripped off her clothes and placed the dress over her head and let it fall. It hung just below her knees. Giving a perfect fit around her body. She took a look into the mirror again before attempting to tame her hair again. Giving up as it just fell down.

She peeked out the door and looked both ways in the hallway. No one. Good. She wanted it to stay that way until she came to the library. She admired the painting on the wall as she went. Most of them were blonde. Some black hair and few brown. She stopped at the current Malfoy family picture. There were two toddlers. One boy and one girl. The girl was being held by Narcissa as the boy by the blonde haired man. ' _Man, so much white hair.'_ Celeste smiled at the picture. She wondered who the little girl was. Pushing the thought to the back of her head as she made her way down the stairs. Hearing voices again as she froze.  
"Amycus, the Dark Lord was clear. No harm. I know he is your best friend but he should not have handled her like that. Draco said he was unruley." The woman's voice spoke. Celeste peeked around the corner as her breath was caught in her throat. Two most wanted Death Eaters were standing in the middle of the hall. The Carrows. Celeste quickly turned and took a different way.  
"Who's there?" The woman's voice spoke again. Celeste bit her tongue before the footsteps faded away. Taking a deep breath as she moved quickly this time. Not sure where to go. She stopped by the end of the hall and gasped. The room a was huge. Filled with hundreds of books. The tall blonde woman was absorbed in a book with a glass of wine in her other hand.  
"You wanted to see me Madame Malfoy?" Celeste spoke as Narcissa turned to face her. With manners, Celeste curtised to the beautiful woman.  
"I did. I'm so glad you came little one." The woman spoke. When she did, she felt as if nothing else in the world mattered. It was filled with soft music when she spoke. Celeste couldn't help but feel awe towards the woman. The woman waved her hand for the younger blonde to sit, so she did.

"Draco told me a lot about you. Ever since first year, I have been wanting to see you." Narcissa spoke softly and smiled. Celeste smiled back softly.  
"I'm nothing special. Though, I don't understand why." She added as footsteps came up behind them.  
"Ah, Cissy. She's finally out of her room." The same voice from earlier spoke. Celeste raised a brow and turned her head. Only to be faced by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Celeste stood up and let out an ear piercing scream. She weakly pointed at the dark witch.  
"You're! You're her! The most loyal. You're Bellatrix!" She screamed and she backed away from the dark witch.  
"Celeste! Please calm yourself!" Narcissa spoke as the ground and walls began to shake as Celeste screamed again. "She's not going to hurt you!" The woman added as four more people came into the room.  
"What's all the screaming about?" Draco asked. The tall blonde man stood behind him. The Carrows on both sides.  
"She's paniking! She still doesn't know!" Narcissa spoke quickly. "Celeste stop screaming and we'll explain everything." The woman touched Celeste's shoulder. She stopped screaming and stood behind the tall blonde woman.  
"Why is she here? Why are they here?" She whimpered. She felt the gentle tug as she sat back down. Keeping her distance from Bellatrix who seemed to be looking hurt at the moment.

Once everything was calmed down in the room, everyone seemed to be sitting down all around the library. Celeste could feel eyes upon her. Narcissa spoke again as the young blonde witch looked at her. Again. It felt as if she was looking into the mirror.  
"Celeste. I need you to open your mind and listen. We have much to discuss." Narcissa spoke softly. Celeste on the other hand had her hand upon her wand just in case. "My dear, as I have said, I am glad you came. Draco told me so much about you, at first I couldn't believe my ears. That you are alive. Safe as well. After everything that happened that day."  
"That day?" Celeste raised a brow as she looked around the room. The Carrows were walking around the room listening to everything. The young blonde kept her eyes upon everyone, making sure no sudden movements. "Celeste, you're not a muggle born." Narcissa finally spoke.  
"What?" She raised her brow at the woman. Her eyes caught the red haired dark witch and Celeste felt her face flush at this and quickly looked back to Narcissa.  
"You're not a muggle born. You're pure blooded. You're a Malfoy. My daughter." Narcissa spoke. Celeste's head began to buzz and shook her head. "Your name is Celeste Rose Malfoy. Draco's twin sister." Narcissa added.  
"You lie." Celeste spoke to the woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurthor's Note:  
Hey guys! I am so sorry for a delay. It's been crazy at work lately! It will be all month! So, I do apologize ahead of time and will get some chapters in soon as possible! Especial on days off! Thank you again! Love you all! 

Chapter Five

 _'They lie!'_ Celeste told herself over and over again as she was pacing back and forth in her room. Her hair covering half her face as she kept fighting with it to stay put. Giving up by taking a hair tie and tied it back. The bomb being dropped just like that. How was she supposed to take it? Her mother, muggle mother, had raised her for several years with love and care when her father lost in the war. Though, her new boyfriend? He was an arse towards her. _'They lie!'_ She said again. Now that her real mother is a pure blooded witch and her father one of the loyal followers of the most wanted dark wizard of today? Could they be telling the truth? Or was it just all lies to convince her to join?

' _Why would they? They let a muggle born into their home. It's unheard of. Why not hear what they have to say?'_ A voice in the back of her head spoke. Celeste sighed and sat on her bed. Conflicted. "What if they are telling the truth then?" She whispered to herself. She stopped pacing and looked out the window. There were hooded cloaks entering the gates towards the Manor for a meeting. Curious. Celeste turn d and spotted a new dress robe upon her bed. There was a note saying for Christmas wear. Rolling her eyes as she kept her muggle clothes on and tip toes out of her room. Christmas wasn't until tomorrow anyways. Keeping her head down as hushed voices whispering around the hall. Some stopped talking to just stare at her. Celeste kept her tongue and left downstairs back into the library. Some odd reason she had a feeling of being safe in here. All the books, a fireplace with a cushion to lean against while reading. Picking up a book about prophecies and sat on a soft couch by a lantern.

"That's where I first read a book to you." A witch's voice spoke. Celeste felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as she quickly turned. The voice belonged to none other than Alecto Carrow. Jumping up and backed away. "Don't be scared dearie. I'm not gonna hurt you." The dark red head witch spoke. Celeste was still quiet. 'Okay she could be telling the truth. Maybe she knows something.' Celeste said to herself.

"Of course I know. I was there the day they took you." The woman spoke.

"You can…?" Celeste began.

"Read minds? Yes. With yours, it's not surprising." Alecto finished her sentence. She nodded her head as the older witch pulled out a small vile with silvery liquid. "A memory." Alecto answered Celeste's questioning look. "If you wish, I can show you this memory. Your parents have the same one as does Draco." The woman added. Celeste gave a worried looked before setting the book back.

"Perhaps not." Celeste spoke softly. She was studying the dark witch. From each curve upon the woman's body to being memorized by the eyes. Celeste found herself blushing at the woman before snapping back to reality. She quickly marches out of the room, gently brushing passes Alecto's arm. She left the library door opened as she left outside. It was starting to get dark outside as the sun was already down. Shivering while wrapping the cloak around her body more while the garden was dead and silent. Celeste was deep in thought now. If Draco was her twin, how come she couldn't hear his thoughts? Didn't twins normally know what each other were thinking or feeling? Or was it different with magical families. Either way, she had to know.

Dinner was passed and Celeste was sitting upon a chair in her room that she was staying in. An elf had brought her dinner plate when she ate in silence. The clock chimed two in the morning as Celeste stood up and stretched. She pulled out the thin plate called a pensieve. She had found it in one of the rooms in the manor. Wondering how many rooms were just empty with no use. The young blonde witch tipped toed out of her room and went up a flight of stairs. She could hear the snoring of the Death Eaters taking residence upon this floor. Walking down the hall and spotted a door marked _'Alecto'_. Celeste opened the door silently as possible. There was a light snoring coming from the dark witch as she entered the room. Not sure how to do this, Celeste summoned the vile with her wand. Knowing full well the Manor was full of magic, she would never be detected. She darted out of the room quietly with the door behind her. Taking a deep breath as she entered her room again with the vile opened in her hand. Gently pouring the memory into the pensieve before tilting her head into the liquid and was sucked inside.

 _"Come along now dear." The voice of Alecto spoke as a little blonde toddler giggled and ran to the woman._  
 _"Up up Lecto!" The little girl's voice spoke as she raised her arms up to the woman._  
 _"Now now Celeste, I can't be carrying you all the time. You need to learn to use those little legs of yours." Alecto's voice spoke as she picked up Celeste as Bellatrix came into view._  
 _"What happened?" The dark witch asked._  
 _"She tripped and fell." Alecto spoke._ The scene quickly changed.  
 _"Tale of the Three Brothers. One of my favorites" Alecto's voice spoke as she began to read. The toddler Celeste was upon Alecto's lap absorbing every word the woman spoke. The older Celeste was leaning against a book case. Draco was giggling as she crawled after the cat. Hearing the hissing before it gave up and cuddled Draco. Hearing rushed voices, Celeste looked back up as spells began firing. Draco crying. Older Celeste listened to Lucius giving orders as Bellatrix was out in the yard firing the killing curse whomever came near her family._  
 _"Fine! Get downstairs!" Lucius voice spoke. Older Celeste quickly looked over as her younger self was holding onto dear life on her favorite dark witch. She quickly followed them down the stairs and into the basement. Watching it being sealed up._  
 _"What do we do now?" Narcissa's voice spoke. There was worry in her voice._  
 _"We fight." Lucius spoke. Celeste watched as the two toddlers hugging each other as the door blasted opened. Watching her parents fight so well together. As if they were perfectly matched to each other. The red head dark witch fought as well._  
 _"Leave the boy, take the girl!" An Auror's voice spoke._  
The scene changed again to the Ministry of Magic.  
 _"We'll come back for you and kill you all! He WILL RETURN!" Bellatrix's voice shouted. Celeste watched as her aunt was knocked out. Seeing from Alecto's eyes, the toddler girl was crying._  
 _"Hush my little one. Don't be afraid." Alecto's voice called out before everything turned black._  
 _"Wipe her memories. Keep them hidden. They must never know." The Minister of Magic spoke._

With that, Celeste felt a pull from the pensieve as she gasped. Shaking her head to shake the thoughts around for it was too much to take it.  
"Confused? I would be too." A voice spoke. Celeste quickly turned with her wand at the ready only to find Alecto standing there.  
"How did you?" Celeste began to ask.  
"You're not exactly a cat ya know." The dark witch chuckled before getting serious again. "We don't know why, but they wiped your memories. They should be coming back on their own by now." The woman added as Celeste nodded.  
"Yes, it triggered my memories. All these years, I was kept from my family." The young blonde witch spoke in a shaky voice. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. All she could do was lean her head against Alecto's shoulder and cry.  
"Why would they do that? Take me away from here?" Celeste softly spoke as her eyes were now streaming tears.  
"We do not know. It is one thing the Dark Lord did not approve. He's protective of you, you know." Alecto added.  
"Why?" Celeste asked, feeling her back gently rubbed.  
"We don't know why, the Dark Lord is waiting for your memories to return before he speaks to you. Though, only when you are ready." The dark witch spoke. Celeste only nodded her head. Thinking Aurors were the good kind. Now. Her thoughts have changed. She now knew where she stood. That was her family. Good tears families apart and Celeste was not going to let that happen to anyone else anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _'Get some sleep.'_ Were the last words Celeste heard from Alecto from that morning before she curled up asleep in her own bed. It was early Christmas Morning when there was light excited chattering from everyone. The young blonde moaned and turned onto her side to sleep some more. She knew it wasn't going to happen when an elf apparated into her room.  
"Can a witch get any sleep around here?" Celeste shouted and threw a pillow at the elf who disapparated to get out of the way. Her head was hurting with all the new information she gotten last night. Having a long talk with Alecto earlier this morning about that day. Yawning with a stretch, Celeste got out of bed and looked into the mirror. Seeing the familiar sharp edges around her cheek bones much like Bellatrix.  
"I guess I really am related. Though, it's not changing whom I am." Celeste spoke to herself as she brushed her hair. Hearing a small gurgling sound from the potion she had worked on for this day, taking a sip and gagged a little before feeling her head feel lighter than normal. She beamed as her hair was straight and well passed her waist. It was pure blonde again. Brushing it gently before slipping on the black dress robe for today's event. A small touch of makeup to outline her face. No dark circles shown under her eyes. Taking one last look into the mirror before heading out of her room.

Feeling like herself for the first time in a long time, Celeste entered the library and sat back down. Reading about prophecies in the Ministry of Magic. Light footsteps caused her to turn her head and smiled as Draco entered the room. He was dressed nicely. All black as the suit fitted him well.  
"Good morning Celeste." Draco spoke as he sat next to her. His silver eyes were studying her as if he was meeting her for the first time. The young blonde witch found herself starring right back with a small smile. As she was meeting her twin brother for the first time. In fact, this was truly the first meeting again.  
"Morning dear brother." Celeste smiled as she sat the book down again. Draco quickly looked at her and beamed. They conneceted right away with a long lost hug that was needed.  
"Yes, I remember now. Though, I am pissed." The blonde witch spoke in a warning voice. Draco only nodded. "I just can't understand why it happened. Why would the Aurors tear families apart?" She asked and frowned again.  
"Maybe because they are a bunch of idiots." Draco answered as Celeste nodded this time. "Come, we should go. Mum will be furious if we are late for breakfast." Draco warned. The twins both stood up and left the library together. Chatting about differences about magical and non magically families.

"Good, you're both here! Time to eat." Narcissa smiled as she sat down when Lucius pulled the chair out for his wife. Draco sat next to their father as Celeste on the other side of their mother. "Tonight, we'll have a little gathering with the others after dinner. We'll have hot chocolate and what not. Presents will be opened then." The blonde woman spoke.  
"Can Celeste sing for us?" Draco asked as he began to eat. Celeste felt her face go full red mode.  
"You can sing dear?" Lucius asked as the young blonde nodded.  
"You should have heard her third year. She sang a solo. She's got a beautiful voice like mother." Draco bragged as Celeste placed her face into her hand.  
"It's settled then. Celeste will perform a song in front of the group." Narcissa spoke.  
"Thanks Draco and of course mother. If that is what you wish." The young witch spoke as Narcissa smiled and hugged her daughter tightly.  
"Oh my dear Celeste. How I've missed you!" Narcissa spoke as she gave Celeste several kisses. Celeste smiled and gently waved her mother off.  
"Come now. There's plenty of time for that now." Celeste smiled as she returned the hug. Breakfast for the first time in the Malfoy family is complete. Celeste and Draco talked about classes as their parents spoke of work.  
"Who's Astoria?" Celeste asked Draco whom flushed deeply as his sister roared with laughter. Lucius chuckled as Narcissa was raging him with questions.  
 _'Shut your mouth next time!'_ Draco hissed to his sister inside their heads. She couldn't help but laugh again while finishing their breakfast.  
"Alright everyone. New outfits for dinner. We'll have dinner alone and then the others will join us. Celeste, I want to take a look at your hair. Goodness knows what will happen if it turns out like your aunt's." Hearing her mother speak as she shook her head.

Celeste found herself in her room again doing her homework. It came easily to her when it came to learning. As if she already knew everything. Studying always did pay off. Potions seemed to always get to her with Transfiguration. She loved Charms. More than anything. Well, anything to do with magic. She always topped Granger in this class. The only class she was on top of. Knowing O.W.L.s this year stressed her out even more. It then hit her. She now knew what she wanted to be. A Charms professor. The class came natural to her. When Charms did, as did other classes. She wasn't a sports person like Draco was whom seem to always boast about how great at Quidditch he is. For some reason, he wasn't bad. If not, actually really good after Potter. Smiling at the thought as she finished and carefully placed all her homework into the bag. Stretching as she finished her small lunch and went into the bathroom. Starting a hot bubble bath. She stripped and slipped into the water.  
"Ahh. That's better." She spoke to herself as she yawned. Moving around a little to keep herself awake. Several minutes passed as she decided to wash up and do her hair. Quickly drying her hair before she gave it a small clean cut. Her hair now hanging down to the middle of her back.  
"No more headaches." She smiled before looking at the time and freaked before quickly dressing. She added her usual makeup but decided to do a more mature look. Adding a light red lipstick upon her lips. She smiled at the results before leaving her room to join the others.

"Hello everyone." Celeste spoke as she gave a kiss upon her father's cheek who smiled and hugged her in return.  
"Wow, we're almost identical." Draco smirked as his sister rolled her eyes at him with a chuckle. She flipped her hair at him before taking a seat next to him.  
"Dinner needs to be short. The others are already arrived and waiting. Why did you cut your hair young lady?" Narcissa stopped as she looked at Celeste's hair and shook her head.  
"I've been taking care of my own hair ever since I could read." Celeste replied with a frown. She heard her mother sigh and shake her head again. Dinner came and left as the elves quickly cleaned up the table.  
"Shall we?" Lucius asked as he held his arm up for Narcissa who took it with a smile. She gave him a loving kiss. Celeste couldn't help but felt the awe coming she now has for her parents. They were so perfect and beautiful for each other.  
"We shall." Draco added as he nudged Celeste. She snapped back to reality and took his arm with a smile. Their parents had lead the way into another room as her jaw dropped. It was the size of a ballroom. Several voices at once became silent as their eyes fell upon the Malfoys. Celeste felt her face burn as she looked down to her feet to hide her face.  
"A Malfoy is never ashamed." Draco whispered. His twin nodded and held her head high again.

"That was some entrance!" Bellatrix's voice spoke as she went to get into a conversation with her sister. Celeste looked around for her brother and frowned as she spotted him by Pansy Parkinson. She was now confused.  
 _'What's going on?'_ She asked him. Draco only turned his head halfway towards her.  
 _'I can't let others know I'm truly with Greengrass. Keep it quiet will you?'_ Draco asked as Celeste nodded her head lightly. She pondered off to a corner to hide from others.  
"You ready miss?" A small voice asked. She turned her head to see a young wizard holding drum sticks as she nodded. He lead the way over to the small stage.  
"I'm Jarvis. This is Jonny, Jason, and Steve. We're the."  
"Weird Sisters. I'm a huge fan." Celeste beamed as she shook their hands.  
"I was told you'll be singing a song for them. We have the music ready." Jonny spoke as he began to strum on his guitar. Celeste nodded as she turned. Learning Jarvis was doing back up singing and she felt her face turn a little pink as the voices stopped talking to look. Celeste softly hummed as did Jarvis. 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
 _Let your heart be light_  
 _From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_  
 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _Make the Yuletide gay_  
 _From now on, our troubles will be miles away_  
 _Here we are as in olden days_  
 _Happy golden days of yore_

 _Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
 _Gather near to us once more_  
 _Through the years we all will be together_

 _If the fates allow_  
 _So hang a shining star upon the highest bough_  
 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
 _Let your heart be light_  
 _From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
 _Make the Yuletide gay_  
 _From now_

When she had finished, she smiled as the group clapped. She felt her heart beating rather fast at the moment. Her eyes caught someone's. Her's found the gentle browns of Alecto's who was smiling at her as she was clapping along with the others. Celeste smiled at her favorite dark witch but the blushed. Something came alive in her stomach. Butterflies began for the first time. She quickly looked away and handed the mic back to Jarvis who began their normal rock music. Celeste was too busy fighting the monster that came alive inside her.  
 _'Be careful. She's a lot more powerful than your think.'_ Draco's voice spoke. Celeste had forgotten that Draco was connected to her more than anyone else.  
 _'Right. Thanks for the warning. If anyone asks. I'm heading to bed.'_ Celeste added as she slipped out of the room. She could hear the celebration carrying on through out the Manor. The silent night outside was dark and covered in white snow. Celeste headed to her room for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:  
Hey guys! Don't forget that everything belongs to J.K Rowling!  
All songs belong to original artists.

Chapter Seven

Tossing and turning in bed as she heard the Christmas music ringing in her ears after several hours the party ended. Magic Works was a song stuck in her head again. During year four, the Weird Sisters held a concert for the Twiwizard. Sighing as she placed the pillow over her head to muffle out the music in her head. It was a love song and she wasn't very fond of it.  
 _'Shut up!'_ She shouted in her head.  
 _'Sorry Celeste. I'll turn it off.'_ Draco's voice spoke back to her. She grunted as her mind went silent. Knowing full well that Draco was thinking about Astoria. The one girl who is a year younger than they were and Draco wanted her more than Pansy. Knowing Pansy would have her wand in a knot if she found out. But Draco was listening to music this late? How he was going to get an earful in the morning if she could remember. It was not long before the sun was rising for an early morning. Celeste sighed and got up. Her bed was wrinkled but it was warm. Her soft pillow kept a headache away after last night. It was loud and she was nervous after singing. Of course, she was used to singing with others but having the band there helped ease her a little. Hoping she would never have to do that again. She yawned and stretched her arms. Her back bending a little as her tangled hair fell off her shoulders before sighing her breath. She stood up and walked over to the wardrobe and found all her muggle clothes replaced with new robes and dresses. Celeste scowled before changing into a dark blue dress that fell passed her knees. Long sleeves that went passed her elbows a little. It was a straight down dress that fitted her figure perfectly. The blonde left her hair a mess. Not wanting to bother with it at the moment. The air in the room was a little tight as she opened the window a slight bit. Leaving the room to air it out and make it cold before she would return to it later.

"The Dark Lord was clear. It must be the boy who picks it up." The voice of Amycus spoke as Celeste froze. She stayed by the door but hidden from sight. Listening to what they were talking about. "I just don't understand why we 'ave to wait for him. Can't he just get it?" The man asked.  
"No brother. Potter must touch the prophecy before the Dark Lord can handle it." Alecto's voice spoke. Hearing her voice caused Celeste to stumble a little. The door was hit softly.  
"Who goes there?!" Amycus growled. He was too quick for Celeste as the door was swung opened and the collar of her dressed grabbed. The next thing the blonde knew was she was slammed against the wall and her side hit the desk.  
"Ow! You're hurting me." Celeste spoke quietly.  
"What did you hear?! Answer!" He yelled at her.  
"Amycus! Let her go!" Alecto's voice spoke. It was not a scared or angry sound that came out but more of a dominant voice. Amycus looked at his sister and growled before pushing Celeste to the side.  
"Answer him." Her voice became more calm now. Celeste raised a brow for she was confused at this. "Silence won't do you any good." The woman spoke again. The young blonde was nervous for she couldn't speak.  
"Crucio!" Amycus shouted with his wand raised and pointed at Celeste. Whom fell to the ground. Screaming in pain as her body squirmed a little.  
"Amycus stop!" Alecto cried out this time. She stepped in the way and pushed her brother's arm to the side to stop the curse. Celeste was barely breathing as she laid on the floor. "She's not going to talk to you. If I know her, she won't even.." She stopped talking as Celeste ran out of the room. "Stay in the room now." Alecto finished and shook her head. Knowing full well her brother's actions was now going to cost him.

Celeste found herself outside in the garden. She did not have tears this time. Instead, she had anger boiling up inside. Yet, another feeling that she deserved it. After all, the young blonde did listen to their conversation. She sat down on the snow covered ground and sighed with frustration. If the monster inside her didn't act up to the voice, none of this would have happened!  
 _'Why now? All of suddenly?'_ Celeste thought and hid her face into her hands.  
 _'Having problems? Anything I can do to help?'_ Draco's voice asked inside of her head. She had just completely forgot about their connection.  
 _'I overheard the Carrows talking about what the Dark Lord wanted about a Prophecy.'_ Celeste answered her brother. It took a few moments before her replied back to her.  
 _'Yes, the Dark Lord wants it. Only Potter can grab it. Hey, aren't you friends with that mudblood?'_ Draco asked as Celeste hissed. _'Sorry! I know but it's part of our nature. Anyways, as I was saying. Is there a way you can convince Potter to go after it? You're friends with Hermione are you not?'_ He asked.  
 _'Yes, but according to Hermione, Harry it supposed to be closing his mind. I'll see what I can do. Hermione is trying to mend our friendship after all. I'll see what I can use there.'_ She answered and looked up. Someone was walking to her direction. The black hood was up.  
 _'Spoken like a true Malfoy. Proud of you sis.'_ Draco's voice spoke as she rolled her eyes at this.

"Can you walk with me?" The familiar voice spoke as the creature roared again. Celeste blushed furiously and looked down at her feet as she nodded. "I do apologize for my brother's behavior. You're merely curious and it's natural." Alecto spoke as Celeste stood up and walked over to her. Seeing the dark witch had an extra cloak and handed it to the blonde. The young witch smiled and thanked her before wrapping her body with it. It felt warm against the wet, cold snow. Sighing softly as she heard no animals about due to the winter season. She hated how everything was so dead and silent. The only thing that broke it was the woman's voice.  
"Now, I don't expect you to answer me but I will assume that you overheard about the prophecy." Alecto spoke as Celeste only nodded her head. "Good. Now, I expect you to keep quiet about it when you return to Hogwarts. Your mother has asked me to find you and tell you. The Dark Lord wished that you keep your knowledge about your memories quiet for now. He has a plan and you are part of it." The dark witch spoke. Celeste gave a confused look as she looked at the dark witch for the first time. Their eyes met. The young blonde felt her face flush a bright pink as her eyes sparkled. She quickly looked away again. Wondering if Alecto even knew.  
"Your mind is silent today. I can't seem to read it. Severus has been asked by your mother to teach you how to block your mind from others." Alecto added as darkness fell across the Manor's ground. The moon was shining brightly this time. Full moon, none the less. It gave Celeste's hair a soft silver glow. The young blonde could feel the energy vibrating from the source. Taking a small breath to inhale the sweet scent around her as she closed her eyes. There were no leaves on the trees to sing to her. No animals singing their songs in the dead of winter. The red head witch took lead back to the Manor as Celeste followed in silence. "I'm heading home." Alecto spoke to Lucius who nodded his head. The woman was about to leave before Celeste spoke.  
"Don't forget your cloak." She whispered and held the cloak out to the woman.  
"Keep it. It'll keep you warm." Alecto spoke. With that, she was gone. The young blonde felt her heart sank a little as she yawned. Not knowing she was outside for several hours.  
"An elf was sent to the library with your dinner. Assuming if you had any last minute homework." Lucius spoke softly as he kissed his daughter's head. Celeste smiled sheepishly and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you father." She spoke before she left to the library.

 **A prophecy is predicted and made by a seer who goes into a trance like state. Unknowingly it happens to them. They are spun and recorded into a sphere to kept until a said person is in the prophecy can be the only one to remove it. All prophecies that are recorded several hundred years back about thousands of witches and wizards is kept in the Department of Mysteries.**

Celeste had read about prophecies for hours into the night. Learning how they were made. That they could also be unmade or walked away from. It all depended on the person. So far, most had walked away from their destiny while a few others had lost or won. Copies of prophecies could be made to protect the ones that were already moved. A copy, if made perfect, could fool a person. Only the one touching the sphere can hear the words being spoken even if chaotic noise was surrounding them. Not knowing her dinner became cold next to her. An elf came back and collected the plate as it sat a goblet down in it's place before quickly leaving the room. She only drank the pumpkin juice from the goblet as she moved and sat by the fire place. Wrapping the dark witch's cloak back around her. Something odd happened. She became instantly warmed as the creature purred when the scent was overwhelming her. A lavender scent filled her nose as she smiled and inhaled the scent. There was a small hint of blood as well. Wondering it that was a normal thing. Since the witch is a Death Eater after all. She probably tortured some muggles. That curse was something she was skilled at and it reminded the blonde to not cross her. Celeste wrinkled her nose before she felt a small burning sensation coming from the cloak pocket. Curiosity beat her as she fumbled and found a small box. 

_Celeste,_  
 _Your singing was beautiful. I enjoyed it. I do hope to hear you sing again. Knowing ho nervous you looked up there, it might be a rare chance next time. You do have a beautiful like your mother. She too was a great singer. Always showing her voice off. It's one of the reasons your parents fell so madly in love with each other. It was like your father was in a trance. You didn't stay for presents. I'm your secret Santa that your mother decided for this year. I hope you enjoy it._  
 _~A.C._

The young blonde raised her brow at the initials. It could have been from any of the Carrows but knowing full well the monster inside of her knew exactly whom. She really needed to sort this thing inside of her out. It was something she never felt before. Taking a deep breath before letting the warmth sink back in. She opened the box and gasped lightly. Inside was a silver necklace with a small vile. Inside the vile was a miniature pure red rose. A real rose. The rose scent was strong enough to spread from it. It was one of those forever roses that are passed on down from generations in families. They were not sold or found anymore and now, here was one right in her hands. It was a bit ironic as well since her middle name is Rose. Celeste smiled as she placed the necklace around her neck and leaned against the wall by the fire. The cloak around her once more before she laid down and dozed off. Curled up under the cloak. The lavender scent not leaving anytime soon. The cloak kept her warm even when the fire went out by an elf who dumped water into the pit. Celeste only mumbled softly as she was magically in her bed again, though the cloak still wrapped around her body as she slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:  
I am SO sorry it's been a while since last update! Just had Calf Fry over, graduation is next then Special Olympics! This chapter is a special shout out to a very special friend of mine: Milena! I love you girlie! Thanks to all my followers especially as well and leaving comments! (To avoid plagerism, exact words where reworded or switched. Not intended!)

Chapter Eight

"Did you have a good Christmas?" A gentle voice spoke as Celeste looked up to the owner. She was stuffing her face as she saw Luna. Celeste was eating lunch at the Ravenclaw table as the odd blonde joined her.  
"Yes. It was rather interesting. I mean living with a muggle mother. We went Christmas caroling." She spoke while eating another sandwich. Remembering everything that happened during the break. Meeting her family for the first time. Celeste looked at her friend who was looking right through her. The blonde winced.  
"I've never seen you eat like this. Did a Whackspurt get you?". Luna asked as the blonde shook her head.  
"No. Just really hungry. Those lessons are taking out a lot." She referred to the D.A lessons. They would be learning how to perform a patronus tonight. She was rather very excited to know what form hers will be. Luna nodded and made a plate of pudding. Celeste however was munching down quickly on the chicken and recieved a look of disgust from Cho. The blonde watched Cho as she was smiling dreamily at Harry. She snorted and walked out of the Hall. Not finishing her lunch. Luna followed with a bowl of pudding. Laughing lightly at her friend's obsession with pudding before hearing a hammer against brick. At the Entrance Hall, there was several Educational Decrees about the rules. A new one was just posted. Rolling her eyes as both blonde witches left to enter the court yard.

"Hogwarts is my home!" A voice of a professor spoke. Celeste looked behind her as the Divination professor was being pushed outside by Filch and followed by Umbridge. Celeste was growling lowly.  
"Easy Celeste." Luna whispered as students all came pouring into the courtyard.  
"Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this." She sniffled.  
"Actually. I can." Umbridge held up a letter. "Anything you want to say?" The pink witch asked McGonagall.  
"There are many things I'd like to say Delores." The stern witch spoke. With this, the Great Oak Doors burst open as Dumbledore stood. Silence fell across the grounds.  
"Minerva, might I ask you to escort Sybill back inside." He spoke loud and clearly.  
"Might I remind you that Educational Degree Number Twenty Three..." She began.  
"That you have the power to dismiss my teachers from their posts. You however do not have the power to banish them from the grounds!" He boomed. There was whispering now among the students.  
"For now." She added as Dumbledore starred at her.  
"Don't you all have studying to do?!" He shouted as students began to scatter. Hearing Potter yelling for him. She rolled her eyes before leaving as well.

(Exams time.)  
It took several tries but Celeste had managed to cast a perfect patronus of a unicorn. Practicing before the O.W.L.s were to take place. Celeste had plans on what she wanted. To become a Healer or a Charms Professor when Flitwick retired. So, she had to take all of her O. . Luna was enjoying her free time due to the exams. Celeste however was stressing out. Cramming any last minute before being called into the Potions exam. It was silent in the Great Hall. All four tables were removed as several desks were in it's place. The young blonde witch took a seat up front as she was ready to take the exam. She felt her face heat up while writing everything down that she remembered over the years.  
 _'What cures most poisons?'_ She mouthed. _'Oh! Snape said this first year!'_ She quickly wrote down _'Bezaors.'_ Moving onto the next. Finishing up the exam and sighed a relief as the Exam Wizard called "Time!" Summoning all the tests before being dismissed.

Celeste was laying in the sun soaking it up after her last exam. Luna was giggling while playing with her wand. Creating puffs of smoke from a goblet. Celeste raised a brow at her before hearing shouting. She leaned up and saw the Trio rushing somewhere. Celeste raised a brow at Luna before they both ran after the Trio.  
"Something up?" Luna's voice spoke. All three of them looked.  
"Yes, but I'm not telling her." Ron pointed at Celeste who rolled her eyes.  
"We have to. She knows and she won't tell remember?" Hermione spoke. "We need a diversion." Hermione added. She explained Harry's vision about Sirius.  
"Leave it to me! Luna go cover the other side. I'll take care of the bitch." Celeste smirked and drew out her wand before sprinting to the Entrance. Seeing Umbridge serving a large group of detention.  
"Bombarda!" Celeste pointed at the floor as it cracked and exploded everywhere. Several screams as students rushed out of the Hall. The young blonde raised her wand and created black smoke everywhere just in time for the Weasley twins to enter on their brooms. Casting fireworks everywhere. Celeste giggled with awe at the fire dragon.  
"Thanks Waters!" The twins shouted at her as the blonde turned heels and ran. Trying to find Luna as she smacked right into Crabbe who grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder.  
"Let me down!" She thrashed about. Her energy was almost out as she was thrown down.  
"I found the cause of the explosion in the Hall Professor." He grunted.  
"Celeste? A Slytherin? Tsk tsk." Umbridge's voice spoke.  
"Fifty points from each of you! Tell me where it is!" She slapped Potter across the face. Celeste was growling again before Hermione spoke up. She lead them out of the room with Umbridge behind.

"I want some sweets." Ron spoke as he reached into his pocket. Well, he tried to. Goyle took the sweets and began to eat them.  
"Everte Statum!" Celeste pointed her wand at Crabbe as he was thrown backwards off his feet.  
"Nice one!" Luna beamed at her friend as Neville, Ginny, and Ron all nodded.  
"Let's go!" Ginny spoke as she took the lead. Everyone followed her out of the room and outside. Seeing Hermione and Harry up ahead.  
"How did you get away?" Hermione asked as Ron explained.  
"Okay, now I gotta go get Sirius." Harry Spoke.  
"We'll come with you." Celeste spoke softly.  
"No, I have to go alone." Harry spoke.  
"Not alone mate." Ron spoke up.  
"We're Dumbledore's Army. We're meant to fight. Something real or was it all just talk?" Neville asked as everyone nodded.  
"Alright, so how are we getting to London?" Harry asked.  
"We fly of course!" Luna had the light smile on her face as Celeste's eyes widen and groaned.

"I don't like this!" Hermione shouted as they were now riding Threastrals. Celeste had a very uncomfortable feeling on riding a weird green dragon looking creature. Seeing London in sight and felt her heart pounding. It was not from exciment. It was from being very nervous. As they landed. Harry shouted instructions as she entered a phone both with Luna and Hermione. Dialing the numbers that spelled out _'Magic'_ as the booth went down into the ground. Celeste raised her wand and spoke softly.  
"Homenum Revelio." She said as her wand cast a small pulse wave through out the Ministry. No one was here.  
"Department of Mysteries is where we need to go." Harry spoke into the silence. Celeste's blood turned to ice. She read that somewhere. She didn't remember where. She knew where to go of course. Only Harry was right next to her as they were running towards a door. The blonde grabbed Harry's arm and nodded slowly.  
"Careful though. This place is old and full of ancient magic." She explained as he nodded. Opening the door and stepped inside. Celeste gasped softly and looked around. Thousands upon thousands of blue round perfect glass balls surrounding them.  
"Look for row..." She didn't hear Harry's voice. She stayed by Luna and looked around.  
"Harry." Neville's spoke voice broke the silence.

Celeste followed the voice and watched Harry pick up his prophecy. The blonde's heart leaped and smirked before frowning.  
"Very good. Now hand it over." The voice of Lucius spoke. Celeste's eyes widen as she saw her father.  
"If Tom wants it, then why doesn't he come and get it himself?" Harry spoke. Hearing the sass in his voice as Celeste hissed at him softly. Feeling her arm grabbed by Luna.  
"You dare speak his name? You filthy Half-Blood!" The voice of Bellatrix came.  
"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Neville spoke.  
"Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad?" Bellatrix smirked.  
"Better now to be avenged!" Neville almost cast.  
"Enough!" Celeste stood in the center.  
"Celeste..?" Her father's voice spoke. "What are you?" He was cut off.  
"NOW!" Harry shouted.  
"Stupefy!" The D.A all shouted in several directions. Celeste didn't cast. Instead she was grabbed by Ron and was thrown forward.  
"Run!" Harry's voice shouted. Celeste could feel her feet pounding the floor. Reflecting curses and jinxes thrown at her. Hissing as a door appeared.  
"Inside!" Harry shouted as Celeste leaped into a large jump through the door as the others followed.  
"Ah!" She screamed as they fell a long ways down only to be stopped by magic. Inches off the floor. Then, she was laying flat onto the floor.

There was a large arch in the middle of the room with boulders in a circle.  
"Can you hear that?" Harry asked.  
"Harry, we have to get out of here." Hermione's voice spoke of worry.  
"I can hear them too." Luna spoke.  
"Now is not the time. We must go!" Celeste spoke as Hermione nodded. Harry was standing in front of the arch. The next thing she knew was being thrown off her feet backwards. Hitting the stone. Swarm of black smoke was flying everywhere. Lucius was now in front of Harry. Celeste could feel the Death Eater's stubby fingers around her throat.  
"Be calm. We won't harm you." The voice made her heart flutter and the creature roaring in her side. The voice calmed her as her face still had the horrified look.  
"Hand it over or watch your friends die." Lucius spoke as he held out his hand. Whooshing was sounded as white smoke was flying everywhere. The Order arrived. Silence.  
"Get your hands off my God son." Sirius spoke and punched Lucius in the face. This caused the fight to break out. Feeling the Death Eater pull her back and out of sight.  
"You need to get out now!" Alecto's voice was masked behind the mask but Celeste knew it was her. The Death Eater was blasted off her feet as Tonks was grabbing Celeste's arm and dragged her to safety.  
"Avada Kedavra!" The voice of Bellatrix shouted as she appeared onto of the highest boulder. Her wand pointing at Sirius. Silence fell across the room. Celeste had now seen first hand of her aunt's wraith.  
"No! Sirius!" Harry's voice broke out as Lupin held him back. Celeste turned and saw Harry running after Bellatrix.  
"Harry!" She shouted and ran after him.  
"Celeste come back!" Tonks called before she was forced back into battle.  
"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me?" She cackled as it sent chills up Celeste's spine.  
"Crucio!" Harry tried to curse her. Only for Bellatrix to whimper and fell on the floor. Celeste hid into the shadows and watched. Wondering what was going on. Then she saw him.

Voldemort came out of no where.  
"You have to mean it. You know the spell Potter." He edged Harry on. Whipping his wand as Harry shouted and fell to his knees. Celeste couldn't move as she was silent. Just standing there watching. Bellatrix had left as Dumbledore appeared out of the green flames.  
"You've made a mistake coming here Tom. The Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore spoke. The Dark Lord only smirked and readied his wand. He conjured Fiend Fyre. A huge snake of fire, several feet tall and long. Raised over the Dark Lord's head and slammed down on top of Dumbledore and Harry. The old wizard repelled it with ease. Instead, part of the fire flared by Celeste as she let out an ear piercing scream as her arms burned. Flesh torn away as blood dripping from her arm. She stepped far back as possible. An epic battle had begun between the two. Glass was turned to sand as water dripping from office windows. Several cracks were being heard as Aurors began to arrive into the long hall.  
"He's back!" The Minister of Magic spoke. Celeste got up and ran back into the other room and felt a grab.  
"Where did you go?! Come!" Celeste disapparated with Tonks along side apparation. She was back onto the Hogwarts grounds. Celeste had her arm bent as she was nursing it.  
"Hospital Wing." Tonks spoke as Celeste fainted.

"Wake up." A voice spoke as a finger jabbed her side.  
"Ow..." She mumbled and opened her eyes. Luna was by her side as was Hermione and Ginny. She raised a brow at them.  
"Your burn is healed but the scar will be there forever." Pompfrey spoke as Celeste frowned.  
"That's was a bit nasty there. You fainted but it looked as if you were still awake. You were screaming and thrashing about." Hermione explained.  
"How's Harry?" Celeste asked as they all frowned.  
"He is still shaken up. The Daily Prophet has it all over the place." Luna spoke and set a copy upon Celeste's lap.  
 **HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS!**  
The headline showed Dumbledore and Harry on the front cover. Celeste rolled her eyes and sighed. Burning the copy with her wand before sitting up.  
"Everything is changing now." Hermione spoke as her and Ginny left.  
"I agree. Though, be careful now." Ginny called out. Celeste nodded and got up. Changing into her robed and hid the burned arm. Frowning at it's ugliness. Knowing full well her mother was not going to be happy about.  
"It's not cursed. Your mom can heal it." Luna spoke softly as Celeste raised a brow at her.  
"You're a Malfoy. I'm your best friend. Your secret is safe with me. Plus, it's not hard to miss. You look exactly like Draco." Luna spoke as Celeste sighed a relief. Now, she didn't have to hide from her friend. "Though, truth will out Celeste. People will find out sooner or later." Luna added. The blonde nodded as she linked her arm with Luna and headed out of the Hospital Wing.  
"Gryffindor won. Again. Anyways, can you come visit during summer? Or at least write?" Luna asked.  
"Visit? I'm not sure. After what just happened but I'll write to you everyday!" Celeste smiled as she hugged her Ravenclaw friend before they parted ways. It was going to be a very interesting summer. Everything was indeed changing. Whether if it was good or bad. She would have to wait for events to unfold. In the mean time, she had to go back to her muggle mother for the summer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Celeste come down! You haven't eaten in days. The voice of her muggle mother shouted down downstairs. Celeste was too absorbed into finishing her homework. Summer holidays were coming to end and she was determined to get everything done. There was banging on the door as a male's voice shouted.  
"Get your ass downstairs now!" He yelled. Celeste rolled her eyes and sighed lightly as her door banged opened.  
"Hey! Get out!" She shouted as he grabbed her arm and dragged her. "You're hurting me!" She shouted again while trying to yank away from him.  
"Just because you think you're so fucking special with that wooden wand doesn't mean you break the rules under my roof!" He boomed.  
"This isn't your house and you're not my father!" The blonde snapped and yanked free. The snap earned her a back hand across the face. She rubbed her cheek and glared at him.  
"Now now, my love. We mustn't be so harsh, shall we?" The woman spoke. Celeste looked away. Ever since she came back, this man took over the household and her muggle mother was blinded by him. Not her. Celeste couldn't wait to leave for the school year. In fact, she was craving to get her wand and start casting magic again. Her age had forbidden it.  
"See. Girlie ain't allowed to use magic!" He laughed at her.  
"You told him?!" Celeste hissed at her mother. Well, at the female muggle.  
"I can't keep secrets from him." The older woman spoke.  
"You signed a contract!" Celeste snapped back. This earned her another hit against her eye this time.  
"Room. Now." The man spoke.  
"Funny, you just dragged me from it." Celeste sneered before quickly leaving the room. Once inside, she saw a small owl.  
"Star! Brought me something have you?" She asked and looked at the letter. It was from Draco.

 _Dearest sister,_  
 _Potter tipped the Ministry and they raided our home. I wish you were here. Mother has ben crying for days. Aunt Bella has been trying to calm her. Father is in Azkaban now. The DL is very angry right now. Be sure to be packed right now. Be ready to leave at a moment's notice. He sent the Carrows after you. I'm not sure who is more angry. Carrow woman or the DL. Either way, no one is happy right now. I swear I will take my revenge out on Potter. Just you see! I'd rather you be on my side this year Celeste. I can use your help. Anyways, be ready no matter what happens. And always, always have your wand on you. Never leave without it. The Daily Prophet had just sent out some news that I don't think you want to see. Before father was taken, he heard news on how the muggles were treating you. I'd say I would go with them to get you, though, mother forbid it. She said it would be too dangerous. Like taking on two worthless muggles is dangerous? Please! Can't wait to see you dear sister. I miss you and you need to be back home where you belong. Once the owl leaves, it will signal the Carrows that you are ready._  
 _-Draco._

Celeste frowned from the letter when she was done reading it. She closed the window to prevent to owl from leaving until she was ready. Peering outside as she saw two hooded figures pacing slowly across the street by the woods. She knew it was them, for one of them would look to the window. Before she knew, she began packing quickly as possible. Wanting to be ready when ever the moment was. It took her a couple hours to finish packing as the night fell. She heard banging on her door again. Her heart fell as she quickly opened the window and let the owl fly outside. Watching the two hooded figures quickly make their way towards the house. The door flew opened.  
"Packed huh? Going somewhere are we?" The man spoke.  
"Leave me alone!" Celeste had her wand in her pocket, not wanting to get into trouble, she kept it hidden.  
"What yer gonna do?" He laughed before he launched at her. Celeste jumped to the side in time. Dashing out of the door in time to see the front door blasted off it's hinges to the side.  
"What's going on?!" The woman shouted. The young blonde ran towards the explosion. She stopped as the two masked Death Eaters took their silver masks off. Amycus and Alecto Carrow were standing in the door.  
"Ow!" Celeste cried out in pain as her hair was yanked back, she feet gave up under her as she fell back and dragged away. "Let me go!" She hissed and thrashed. She the screamed. Out of no where. A loud ear piercing scream that began to shake the walls and the ground under them.  
"Let her go this instance or I will kill you on the spot!" Amycus voice spoke as he rose his wand. Celeste felt her hair released as she ran over and hid behind Alecto.  
"Get her things Amycus. I'll stand here and watch." Alecto spoke as Amycus left upstairs and summoned her things.  
"She is mine! You leave now and never come back!" The muggle man spoke as he pulled out a black wand. Though it was a different kind. Celeste gasped as she heard the click.  
"I think you're mistaken, you filthy muggle. She belongs to me and no one else." Alecto's voice spoke. Amycus came back and stopped.  
"What happen to 'er face?" He growled. Alecto whipped around and grabbed Celeste's chin.  
"Ow!" The young blonde stepped away from them.

"You dare touch her?!" The dark witch hissed as she raised her wand back at the muggle man.  
"This girl is nothing but a trouble maker!" He yelled.  
"Good. Avada Kedavra!" Alecto hissed as a bright green light exploded from the tip of her wand. Thud. The man fell to the ground motionless. Some how, it did not phase Celeste. Amycus shouted as another green light flashed. It felt as if time itself had stopped. Noises turning into static as the colors around her were blurs in her eyes. Celeste watched as the woman who had taken care of her for several years had fallen to the ground. Her eyes still opened but as glass now. No life from them. Just colored glass inside. Celeste felt a gentle touch in her hand as Alecto was speaking to her. The young blonde could only hear deep gibberish sounds around her. She was now being guided out of the house. She looked up to Amycus whose mouth was moving. She could not hear what he said but the wand showed her. Seeing a green curse shot from him wand to the sky. Celeste looked up and saw it. The Dark Mark now lingering over the house she once called home. Feeling another touch upon her arm and then air sucked out from her lungs.

Feeling her fingers intertwined with stubby ones, the creature began to roar again. Celeste felt her face flush as she looked down to her feet as the hand guided her. The small pebble stones crunching together under her feet as she walked down the long pathway that lead to the manor. Hearing hushed whispers between the two as she sighed.  
"You must be tired." Amycus spoke. "Though, the Dark Lord wished to speak to you with the others." He added as Celeste only nodded her head. A gentle squeeze from her hand as she let go and walked inside as the door was opened by an elf.  
"Celeste!" A voice spoke and then a hug came after. It was Draco. She couldn't help but hug him back. Tightly as well. Sighing as she let go and smiled weakly at him.  
"Everything go alright?" He asked as she nodded her head lightly.  
"Come, the Dark Lord is waiting." A husk voice spoke that sent chills up her spine. She turned to look at her aunt who came out of the dark shadows. Celeste smiled at her and gave her aunt a gentle hug.  
"That is new. Everything alright?" The witch asked as she nodded.  
"Oh yes. They took care of something." She nodded towards the Carrows. Who bowed and left downstairs. She heard soft footsteps and then a tall thin blonde witch came into the room.  
"Mother!" Celeste beamed and quickly hugged the woman who hugged her back tightly.  
"Oh my dear Celeste. It's good that you're home." Narcissa spoke and gently took the younger blonde's chin into her hand and then gasped. "What happened?" She asked as she took out her wand. A simple wave as Celeste felt a heat sensation as the cuts and bruises were healed. She smiled and gave her mother a gentle kiss upon her cheek.  
"Come. The Dark Lord is waiting." Narcissa spoke as they all nodded their heads and followed Bellatrix who seemed to almost be skipping. Celeste had a feeling that her aunt loved the Dark Lord more than anyone here. Once entering the meeting room, Celeste took a seat neat to her mother as Alecto took Celeste's right side. Everyone was whispering among each other and then they stood. Confused, Celeste followed as she stood up. Bowing along with the others as the Dark Lord entered the room. As he sat down, so did they. She felt her lungs hold the breath inside as she now can see the Dark Lord up close for the first time. Her hands upon her laps tightened into fists out of fear. She felt a gentle hand upon her right thigh as she felt caressing from Alecto on her right. Celeste blushed like crazy and hung her head to keep her face from showing. She could hear nothing but silence in the room.

"Welcome my dear friends." The Dark Lord's voice spoke. Feeling the blood inside on her body turn to ice. His voice was something she did not expect. She immediately took Alecto's hand into hers and squeezed it. Not out of her feelings, but out of fear. "Let us welcome home Celeste. Who has been gone from us for so many years. Welcome home dear." The Dark Lord's voice spoke as others began to welcome her back as well.  
"T..thank you m..my lord." Celeste stuttered lightly as she nodded to the others.  
"Now, we need to get to business. Draco. You understand what your task is now?" He asked as Draco nodded his head lightly. Celeste looked at her twin and raised a brow.  
' _I'll tell you later.'_ Draco's voice spoke inside her mind.  
' _You better.'_ She added. Hearing the Dark Lord's voice speaking of a weakened Ministry.  
"I'd assume you want to take revenge Celeste. After all, they kidnapped you. Dumbledore was behind it." He spoke. Celeste's eyes widened as she looked at him.  
"To keep you hidden from us. You are more powerful than you think and I believe once you fully discover yourself, you can help us win this war coming." He spoke as Celeste quickly nodded her head. "Good. Dismissed." He spoke as he stood up. All followed as he left. The others quickly leaving the room. Celeste followed her brother out of the room. Telling him she would meet him inside his room to talk. He nodded and left. Celeste sighed and leaned against a wall. Letting the silence take her in as the manor began to fill with silence as the other Death Eaters left. Looking outside the window as the sky was covered with dark clouds.  
"I see the way you watch me. The way you look at me." A witch's voice spoke. Before Celeste could see who it was, she was pressed against the wall.  
"Alecto?" She raised a brow the dark witch. "I do not know what you're talking about." She spoke quickly.  
"Oh, I believe you do my dear." Alecto's voice spoke as if it was in a whisper. The dark witch was inches from her now. Celeste could see every detail on this woman's face. The dark red hair that is kept in a tight bun behind her head. The worn eyes that held hunger in her eyes.  
"When you said. Back at the other places. When you said." Celeste was lost for words now.  
"That you're mine? I meant it. You are. You belong to me and only me." Alecto hissed softly. Some how it only made Celeste blush more. Alecto smirked before she leaned in quickly. Feeling the rough lips against hers. The blonde however did not pull away but pushed for more. She slid her arms around Alecto's waist and deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips as her creature inside began to purr. Celeste felt Alecto's hand slide up her stomach and rested against her bare chest. She could feel a small burning against her skin. Only, it felt good. It felt as if several sunsets and sunrises happened before the dark witch pulled back. The blonde opened her eyes and let out a breath for it was taken away from her.  
"I see you have no objection. There for it is done. There is more where that came from as well." She smirked and walked away.  
"Wait. What? What is done?" Celeste called after her as she turned and looked into the mirror. There was a small mark right under her collar bone and above her left breast. A mark. It as similar to the Dark Mark, only no skull but a crest. Carrows crest with a snake slithering around it. It was actually moving in circles slowly around it. Celeste blushed for she had been marked by the one she wanted.

 _'Are you coming or not?'_ Draco's voice spoke. Celeste jumped and quickly turned her heels and ran up the stairs. She entered Draco's room without knocking. He was upon his bed with scrolls.  
"Homework?" She asked as he nodded. She sat down on his bed and helped him finish it.  
"So, tell me. How can I help you?" She asked as Draco sighed. Putting his homework away into his bag.  
"The Dark Lord gave me a mission to do. When we go back to school tomorrow." He added. Celeste gasped and started to speak rapidly.  
"Whoa! Slow down. Mother already got your things and new robes. You're okay. Plus she saw your O. . You topped that mudblood Granger. You scored an Outstanding in everything. I'm really proud of you." He added as Celeste beamed about hearing her scores. "Plus, you're the new Slytherin Prefect. Pansy lost it last year." He added and handed Celeste the badge. Never in her life she had thought she would hold the badge. "Now, tell me Draco. What's going on?" She asked him.  
"Can you block your thoughts?" He asked as Celeste nodded. She could block themeasily from everyone. "Good. Snape might try and pry you. To get to know what's going on. You see, the Dark Lord gave me a mission to do or he will kill us all. Father is safe in Azkaban for now." Draco spoke as he showed Celeste the Dark Mark upon his arm. She gently touched his arm but avoiding theMark from activating. "There is a wardrobe in Borgin and Burkes. It has a sister at Hogwarts. I am to fix it and lead the Death Eaters inside Hogwarts. I am also to kill Dumbledore." Draco whispered as Celeste nodded. "You're not surprised?" He asked her.  
"No. After everything that's going on. No. Dumbledore is daft and dangerous. He has protected Potter all this time and kept our family apart. The Dark Lord wants him out of the way." She spoke lightly.  
"So, you agree with the Dark Lord?" Draco asked as Celeste nodded again.  
"Yes, I believe magic should be kept only in the pure blooded families." She spoke as Draco raised a brow just exactly how she does. "Don't do that. I do that. We're too similar!" She laughed lightly not knowing that Draco moved the neck collar of her robe to reveal the mark.  
"I see you've been marked. Mother won't be too happy." He added.  
"What do you mean?" Celeste asked with an almost worried tone.  
"It means you belong to her. Carrow. No one else can make a claim on you and if they did, she'll kill them." He added as the young witch felt her heart pounding inside of her chest from this information. "Come. We should get to bed. Term starts tomorrow and mum will have our heads." Draco added. She nodded and hugged her brother before leaving his room. She turned and went down three doors to her own room. Her real room. Feeling the hairs stand upon her neck as she turned to see a pair of eyes watching her. They belonged to Alecto. Celeste smiled at the dark witch before retiring to her room for the night. Her things still packed so, there would be no rush in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

AN at the end!

Chapter Ten

There was no alarm clock. Only an elf to wake her up. Celeste had rose from her bed slowly to stretch out her arms and legs. Deciding not on a dress today but her usual uniforms for school. She never understood why they had to wear uniforms for dinner when all they did was welcome the new students and eat dinner. Guess it was just a tradition they did. The elf had pulled the curtains to the side to let the light into the room. Fresh air as the windows opened. She inhaled the fresh air and smiled. Her smile only lasted so long. Seeing the sun almost at noon, the young blonde quickly put her trunks together with her owl before taking her leave. Seeing Draco leaving his room as she nodded towards him. Hearing the elf speak about leaving their trunks as it would be in their dorms when they arrive. It sure made life so much easier now that knowing her family owns a few house elves to make things easier. Of course, she always said her 'Please' and 'thank yous' to them. It seemed to look a bit much for them, since they were not used to such kindness.  
"Come Cissy, I want to say goodbye before they leave." Bellatrix's voice carried up the stairs from the bottom.  
"No need to worry aunt Bella. We're here now." Draco's voice spoke as Celeste nodded her head. She gave Bellatrix a short hug before hugging her mother.  
"Don't worry mother. Father will be with us in no time." She spoke as she placed a kiss upon her mother's cheek. She stepped outside to wait on Draco and Narcissa. She heard small footsteps and looked towards her left where they came from.  
"Off to school I assume?" The familiar voice spoke as the young witch nodded her head. Alecto came into view and just starred.  
"Come to say goodbye?" Celeste asked as she walked over to the dark witch who nodded her head. No one else was around.  
"You'll see me before you know it again." Alecto spoke.  
"I know. From what I have heard, I'll be helping Draco." Celeste added. Alecto stepped closer as Celeste only kept her blue eyes upon the red head. She leaned in and gave Alecto a quick hug. Feeling the hug returned as it lasted no longer than a mintue. Once she pulled back, Celeste felt her eyes swell and quickly looked away. Her heart was pounding rather quickly as the creature in her side clawed at her sides. "Soon. Until then, goodbye." The blonde witch spoke as she heard the others heading outside. She waved to the dark witch before following her mother and brother down the pathway to the gates. Her mind began to wander with questions. Her feelings taking over before pushing them aside as she focused. There was nothing but silence all around them. As if the world came to a complete stop.

"Come along. No time to waste." Narcissa's voice spoke as Draco nodded his head and as did Celeste. She gave her mother on last hug before heading onto the train.  
"Come sis. Prefect duties in the compartment." Draco spoke. Celeste had only just remembered that Parkinson had lost her prefect status due to abusive use of the powers. Silently following her brother down the compartments and into the last one while taking a seat next to a Hufflepuff Prefect.  
"I'm Clint. Hufflepuff." He held his hand out to shake hers. Celeste smiled and shook it.  
"I'm Celeste. Slytherin." She nodded as the Hufflepuff smiled. The Head Boy and Girl began talking about the new rules, old rules, and what was to be done to rule breakers.  
"Sixth years and up have the power to give detentions, take and give points. Do not abuse this." The Head Boy spoke.  
"Dismissed." The girl spoke after handing out their schedules. Celeste took a copy of hers as she went deep into thought while blindly following Draco to the Slytherin compartment that their House took over.  
"Ouch! Oh sorry." Celeste spoke as she bumped into Parkinson.  
"So, you're the new Slytherin Prefect. Anyways, I want to apologize for my behavior towards you in the past and hoped we can be friends?" The girl spoke as Celeste only just starred at her.  
"Guys, come sit." Draco's voice spoke. Celeste took a seat next to Zabini who had his eyes on Pansy. She went deep into thought again. Not knowing the entire room went pitch black.  
"Guys, it's just probably some first year messing around. Come sit." The girl's voice spoke as Celeste waved the smoke away from her face.

"I don't think I'll be returning again next year. I'll throw myself off the Astronomy Tower if I have to do another year." Draco spoke. Blaise laughed lightly. "Think that's funny do you? We'll see who's laughing when the Dark Lord takes over." Draco spoke as Blaise had shut his mouth. Celeste had felt her mind drift out into thought. Feeling overwhelmed on everything going on. Everything had changed in her world and it had changed rather quickly. She didn't mind it to be honest, but then again, she lost the people she knew her whole life but learned an ugly truth behind them as she welcomed the new into her life. The compartment lights came on as darkness fell all across the land outside. Her mind was still racing over the events of the summer holidays that happened. Hearing Draco tell her everything that the Dark Lord wanted him to do. Of course, she wouldn't tell a soul. Even if it meant lying to the others. Then there was Carrow woman. Whom had already made her confused on her feelings. Blaise had shown her feelings as well just recently during summer. Brushing them aside and into the back of her mind as she did abouth the others. Though, being marked? What was that even about. The day before term, she had looked into the mirror again as it was gone. It raised questions. Though, it was best to not ponder about them. Thinking it would cause serious problems into the near feature.  
"Are you coming Celeste?" Pansy's voice spoke as she snapped back to reality again.  
"Oh yeah. Right. Sorry." The young blonde spoke.  
"You coming Draco?" She asked Draco.  
"You go. I want to check something." He spoke as both witches shrugged their shoulders and got off the train. Celeste stopped by the carriages.  
"What's wrong?" Pansy asked as she watched Celeste.  
"Oh nothing. I'm gonna wait here for him. You go on ahead." Celeste spoke as the other Slytherin girl nodded and left.

She could hear Hagrid's voice shouting for the first years as they left on the boats. She smiled, remembering her first time there. Seeing the castle for the first time as it stole her heart. Home away from home as she believed she was the only and first muggle born in Slytherin. It was only last year when her world turned up side down when finding out being a Pure Blood. Hearing hushed voices as she turned her head. Watching grown wizards and witches arriving. Raising her brow as they began casting protection.  
"They already tried getting inside on the south of the castle. We cannot let them in." A man's voice spoke. A witch agreed with him as Celeste watched the silver balls shooting up into the air, casting a protection dome. Sighing softly as the Aurors did their thing.  
"Celeste, why are you still here?" Draco's voice came. She smiled as she saw his smirk.  
"Waiting for you." She spoke. He nodded and climbed onto a wagon as she followed.  
"Who are they?" Her brother asked.  
"Aurors. Apparently they've been trying to get inside." Celeste explained. "What about you?" She noticed his smirk.  
"Potter was spying on us. He was under his cloak. Gave his face a good pounding." Draco spoke as Celeste laughed.  
"Damn that Potter. Always putting his nose where it doesn't belong! Got what he was asking for! Proud of you Draco." Shaking her head and took a deep breath. The carriage ride seemed like a relaxing ride until arriving on the Grounds.  
"Names?" Flitwick spoke. Raising a brow and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Draco Malfoy." Draco spoke as Flitwick crossed him off.  
"Celeste Malfoy." Celeste spoke.  
"I have a Waters but no Malfoy." Flitwick spoke and shook his head.  
"That's because the old twat hid my real family from you, Professor!" Celeste snapped.  
"What's this? A weapon?" Filch pulled out Lucius' cane.  
"It was my father's!" Draco swipped it from the caretaker.  
"I'll take them from here Flitwick. Celeste is indeed a Malfoy. Not some filthy scum." Snape's voice spoke out from the shadows. She nodded her thanks as did Draco before making their way to the castle.

"Why are there Aurors around the castle?" Draco asked as they entered the Great Hall.  
"Protection." Snape spoke before he left.  
"Just great." Draco slumped into a seat. Celeste sat next to him as Pansy with Blaise across. The Sorting had begun. The Hat boomed into a speech.  
"Come on and all. For we must get along. Unite our Houses as our Four Founders once did. Unite together to defeat the dark times ahead." He spoke before breaking into a song. The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed. Watching Draco levitate his goblet a few inches. Seeing the doors opened as Potter and Lovegood came into view. Harry had a bloody face and Celeste couldn't help but laugh along with her fellow Slytherins. Dumbledore stood up as everyone in the Hall had gone silent.  
"Very best of evenings to you all and to our new students, welcome and welcome back old! And finally, first off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff. Horace Slughorn. An old friend of mine. Professor Slughorn, happy to say that he has agreed to resume his old post...as Potions Master." He spoke loudly.  
"Wait what? I'm lost." Celeste spoke as Dumbledore cut them off.  
"Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts...will be taken by Professor Snape. Who had shown me great deal of Defending oneself." He added as Celeste gasped and cheered on her head of house. Hearing Potter shouting "No!" Rolling her eyes again and began to listen.  
"As you know, each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once, there was a young man. Like you, sat in this very hall. Slept under it's roof. Attended the classes as you do. You see, to all the world, He was a student like any of you here tonight. His name is: Tom M. Riddle. Of course, is known all over the world by another name." There was some hissing from the tables around the Great Hall as Celeste held her breath.  
"Which is why as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight. Every day, every hour, and this very minute. Dark forces penetrate this castle's walls. Though they still do at this very minute as I speak. In the end, that their greatest weapon...is you. Not just one of you but all of you. Some of you have come to realize that no matter what, the Dark Lord wants the strongest and the best to join him." His eyes found Celeste's as she only starred back at the Headmaster as her heart began to pound inside of her chest. Wondering what he meant by that. She could remember about being angry as her magic would amply itself.  
"Just something to think about. Now off to bed, beep boop." He added as the students all stood up with chattering. Shaking her head as she looked at Draco. Her heart fell. His eyes showed darkness in them. It was her brother that she knew. This was a whole other person. As if she was now meeting the real grown up brother. In her heart, she knew that no matter what, she would be right by his side. Supporting him and his choices. Why? Because that is what family does. They don't hide secrets from you. They embrace all of you and that was something Celeste had learned from the past year.

/Author's Notes! Hey everyone! I am so so very sorry it's been a while since I last updated and I hope you all understand! I had a writer's block for a bit. Now I should be getting some more chapters out, yay! With Dumbledore's speech, I wanted to do the exact words but plagerism is against the law and of course Fanfiction rules, so I tweaked the speech a little. Hope you don't mind! Love you guys! 3 /


	11. Chapter 11

AN at the end!

Chapter Eleven

First years were shown to their first class. Celeste would have the day off from them. Pondering down the stairs to the dungeons, she quietly hummed a soft tune. She stopped to look at an empty painting. It did seem awfully quiet now these days at the castle. Taking a turn around a corner before entering the potions classroom in time to see Potter and Weasley fighting over a book.  
"Sorry I'm late Professor." Celeste spoke while raising a brow at the boys.  
"Not to worry my dear! You're a Prefect for the First Years." Slughorn boomed as she stood by Pansy who nudged her. Celeste gave the girl a questioning look before realizing the potions upon the table. She knew each one of them.  
"Now! Who can tell me? Ah yes, Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked as Granger's hand shot up. Celeste rolled her eyes and heard soft whispered between Draco and Crabbed. She turned to listen in.  
"Just do what I ask. No questions." Draco spoke. His eyes caught Celeste who nodded.  
"I don't know that one sir." The girl's voice spoke as many gasped. Celeste looked around as Hermione was by a potion that had spiral smoke coming from it.  
"That's Amortentia. It's smell is what attracts us the most." Celeste spoke as she went up to it and smiled. "I smell roses, vanilla, cinnamon, and." She stopped. 'Blood.' She spoke in her head.  
"Correct! Ten points to Slytherin!" Slughorn boomed again as her House cheered.  
"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one at all." Brown's voice spoke as she pointed to a tiny vile.  
"Ah, Felix Felicis. Also known as Liquid Luck." He spoke as all students gave their attention now. "This will be the prize of the winner who makes the potion correctly! Off you go chop chop!" Slughorn spoke as he waved his wand. On the blackboard was the name of the potion and page in their book they had to make. Draught of the Living Death.

The Potions room was now filled with dreadful smells of several things. Celeste couldn't make out the smells now. Her potion was now on the perfect shade but something was off. She looked at Draco's whose potion was now a shade of purple. Seamus managed to cause his potion to explode not long after they had started. 'Is it just me, or does he always cause some kind of fire related mess?' Draco's voice asked as Celeste jumped. She raised a brow and it just occurred to her that it was true. 'Now that you've mentioned it, yeah. I wonder if anyone else had noticed it too?' She asked him back. Seeing her brother shrug it off as did she.  
"Wait. What? How am I doing this wrong? I excel in this class!" Celeste snapped with frustration. The book instructions were perfectly clear but why was her potion not matching?!  
"And the clear winner is Potter! As promised. Use it well!" Horace spoke and handed Potter the potion. Celeste was now red faced as her hair now very well wild. Frustration, she shoved her books into her bag and cleaned her potion up. She would be writing to her mother about this for sure.  
"My father will hear about this?" Thomas' voice spoke as some of the Gryffindor's laughed. Draco only ignored him and walked away. Frowning, the young blonde left the room and took a different turn than her twin. She decided to take a walk. Using her free period to head outside and enjoy the nice warm weather while it lasted. Dropping off her things into the Common room before dashing out with only her wand hidden in her robes.

The sun was giving off just the right amount of warmth as she sat down by a tree with a smile upon her face. Closing her eyes as she lifted her face towards the sun. Soaking it up in her skin. The warmth spread through her body and a light shivered happened. A soft thud was heard. Celeste looked down and saw a letter. Curious, she took it and opened it. It didn't take long to figure it out from who it was from.

Dearest Celeste,

By the time yo get this, you will already be at school. I wished I had more time to speak with you. Though, the Dark Lord has plans for us all. Yes, you included so don't feel left out. It's not your turn just yet. In this letter, I have a gift from you. I hope you'll like it. It some how reminds me of my favorite story. The Three Brothers. You used to love listening to that story. One night, I read it to you before you were taken away that night. I am not sure if you saw it in the memory, but it's there. Now, you are probably wondering why I marked you? It is because I claim you. I just want you safe. Now, remember what I said. Your part has yet to come. Keep your head down and be good. Help your brother if he needs it. In the mean time. Be safe.  
~Alecto.

Celeste smiled at the letter and felt something else drop. She picked it up and smiled. It was a small silver necklace. A triangle of some sort. A circle in the center with a line down. Wondering what it could be. Celeste placed it around her neck before tucking the letter safely inside her robe pockets. She stood up and walked towards the forest. Hearing the dirt path under her feet with each crunch from the rocks. Reaching at the end of the path, she walked into the woods and stopped. A zapping sound was heard as Celeste found herself on the ground.  
"Ouch!" She rubbed her head and stood up. Brushing off the dirt from her robes before picking up a rock. She tossed it in front of her as it vaporized.  
"Shields." She spoke. At that moment there was a whoosh and then followed by a loud screech. Celeste quickly looked up in time to see black smoke smashing against the protection charms before flying off. Then another followed by it. Only to fly away before hitting the charms. She felt her heart racing. Remembering that Dumbledore has spoken about last night. Them trying to still enter at this very moment. She whipped out her wand and pointed in front of her. Casting reverse spells. Only to see a small hole appear before closing again. Wondering if there was a way to break the shields. Sighing as she tried again. Using different ones each time. Seeing she created a larger hole before it closed. Sighing with frustration, Celeste had head back to the castle.

By the week's end, Celeste was laying on the couch. Wiped the sweat from her forehead after another attempt at the outside shields.  
"Celeste?" Her brother's voice came. She leaned up to look at him. She then got off the couch and followed him out of the Common Room. "I want to show you something." He spoke as she only nodded her head and followed without question. "I cannot seem to get my hands on a certain book because Pince said Dumbledore has it. So, I need another way." He spoke as they climbed up the stairs. Celeste was now panting as they reached the seventh floor. Turning into another hall away from the Gryffindor entrance. They walked in silence before reaching the end of the hall.  
"What's this?" Celeste asked as Draco smiled. He began to walk three times past the same wall. Celeste only followed before hearing a soft rumble from the wall. She watched it and smiled.  
"Of course! How did I forget?" She asked as she pushed the doors opened but only to find a different room.  
"You know of this place?" Draco asked her as she nodded.  
"Yes. This is where Potter held the meetings." She explained as Draco nodded his head lightly.  
"Right. Well, this is where all lost things are hidden. Here, the cabinet. I need help." He spoke as he pulled off a blanket. There in front of her stood a tall dark cabinet. "It has a sister in Knockturn." Draco added as Celeste was looking at it. Opening the door to see little room before circling it. "Well?" He asked.  
"It's interesting. I mean. For this kind of magic here in Hogwarts. I wonder if the Dark Lord knew about this?" She asked as Draco nodded again. "You're going to have to repair this. It's going to take a long time." She sighed.  
"The vanishing cabinet. Once it is done, do you know the spell to travel?" Draco asked.  
"Harmonia Nectere Passus." Celeste spoke without thinking.  
"How did you know?" Draco asked.  
"I read about it in mother's library. There was a book on traveling in different ways. This was one of them. It's dark magic Draco. Are you sure you can handle it?" She asked as her brother nodded his head. She sighed and looked at the cabinet again. "Alright. I will help in any way I can. Though, my main focus is going to be the shields surrounding the castle." She added.  
"Yes, that does need to be taken down. The Dark Lord said once I fix this, he wants his strongest to enter." Draco added. Celeste nodded before helping Draco repair the cabinet.

After several hours at attempting to repairs, Celeste had found herself in the Great Hall with the choir. She had only joined in her fourth year after discovering her voice when she was singing outside by the black lake as Flitwick just happened to stroll by at the right moment.  
"Alright folks! We'll resume this after dinner tomorrow. Off to bed now!" He spoke as Celeste smiled and walked out of the Hall. In the mood to sing for herself.

It's true, we're all a little insane.

But it's so clear,

Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,

Taking over all the time.

Fear is only in our minds

but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.

Dry your eyes and testify.

You know you live to break me.

Don't deny sweet sacrifice.

One day

I'm gonna forget your name,

And one sweet day,

you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,

Taking over all the time.

Fear is only in our minds

but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.

Dry your eyes and testify.

And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?

I'm your sacrifice.

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?  
You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

"You have a pretty voice." A gentle voice spoke out as Celeste jumped. Luna had came out of the shadows as Celeste sighed a relief.  
"You scared me." She crossed her arms at her friend.  
"Sorry. I didn't want to come into view and stop you from singing. You should go professional." Luna added as Celeste smiled and shook her head. "Just a thought. Anyhow. I'm really nervous about my exams this year." The young blonde added.  
"You'll do fine Luna. I passed them all. You're really smart. Don't let others tell you else. You may be odd, but you are smart." Celeste spoke softly. Seeing her friend had her eyes upon the necklace.  
"You know about the Deathly Hallows?" Luna asked as she touched Celeste's necklace.  
"The what?" Celeste had never heard about them.  
"Deathly Hallows. It was told that the three brothers were the original owners of the Hallows. Daddy has a necklace just like this one." Luna turned the silver symbol in her hand. Celeste had raised her brow.  
"I've heard the story. Didn't think it's an actual thing." She added.  
"The triangle is the invisibility cloak. The line is the Elder Wand. The circle is the Resurrection Stone. All three is said to be the master of Death." Luna explained as Celeste gasped. No wonder why. It made sense now.  
"Thank you, Luna." Celeste gave her friend a hug before she left to head off to bed now.

Celeste came back into her Common Room to find Draco and Astroia lip locked. Knowing full well how her brother felt about the young Slytherin girl apart from Pansy. If she had any say in this, she would tell him to go for Greengrass and not Parkinson. She laughed lightly before heading up the stairs. Not wanting to bother the two. Wondering if Draco had made any progress upon the cabinet. Shrugging it off as she found Star sitting on her bed. Celeste smiled as she pulled out a small envelope. It was an invatation to join a club. Slug club to be exact. Raising a brow at this before pulling out a sheet of paper and pen. She wrote to her mother explaining the potion class and how the book was wrong on the potions. Celeste had wondered if her mother knew anything about the textbooks being incorrect before. Yawning softly as she attached the roll upon Star's leg before letting her take flight into the night sky. Laying down on her green bed as the sound of the lake helped her fall asleep. This was going to be a long year. Hoping that it would end quickly instead.

/Alrighty! Song is from Evanescence Sweet Sacrifice and I own nothing from her music! All rights go to her! This is for readers enjoyment only! Thank you and enjoy everyone! Much loves!/


	12. Chapter 12

AN At the end!

Chapter Twelve

"How does Potter excel in Potions now?" Pansy's voice came out of no where as Celeste looked up from her essay she was checking over. "It's as if he is the choosen one after all!" Parkinson dramatically sighed and slumped into the armchair as the young blonde witch only rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic." Draco's voice spoke out of no where. Celeste smiled at her brother as Parkinson squealed and ran to hug him. "Get off me! I need to speak to my sister." He hissed at her before Celeste had quickly packed up her stuff and put her bag up. Making sure she was comfortable. Grabbing the cloak Carrow had given her before heading out of the Common Room. It was cold in the hallways now. Winter had came to Hogwarts. Snow and ice covered everything outside. They were on the Holiday break now. Celeste followed her brothe in silence as they reached outside to a courtyard by the bridge. She could see her breath as she sighed. It was defiantely winter outside. Heck, it's Christmas after all!  
"It's cold." She spoke as Draco nodded. He stopped as did she. The lake was in sight. Not frozen but could imagine how cold the water would be right now.  
"Mother understands why we didn't go home." He spoke as a screech was heard from ahead on their left. She looked to the way where the sound came. Black smoke was hitting against the shields.  
"When will they learn?" Draco hissed.  
"Even if they do, constant hitting on the shields is going to break them sooner or later." Celeste spoke. Draco looked at her with his eyebrow raised. Celeste nodded her head with a smile. "I found a way to break the shields now. I need help on the outside as well though. The shield needs to be penatrated from both sides." She explained.  
"Right, we can send a message through the cabinet. Owls are being checked now. Mother told me when she sent us the old text books from our library." She added and sighed a little.  
"So, we send a message through, ask for someone to meet you at the entrance grounds and go from there?" Draco asked.  
"Yes. It needs to be the morning before they come." Celeste added. Watching her brother and sighed a little. "The Slug Christmas Party is tonight. I haven't even asked anyone to go." She shooked her held and reached her hand up to her necklace that held the rose inside a vile along next to it, the symbol.  
"Ask Blaise. He is into you." Draco suggested. Celeste rolled her eyes and nudged Draco before leaving his side to go back inside.

It took only a few hours to finish getting ready. She would not be attending the feast with her brother in the Hall. Instead, she had asked Blaise as a friend to the party. Drinking a cup of the hair potion as her blonde hair went perfectly straight against down to her waist. Smiling as she ran her fingers through her hair gently. She slipped on the dress she nicked from her aunt. It was pure back with laced sleeves. Taking one look into the mirror before leaving with her wand inside of her sleeve. Walking down the hall with each click oh her heels against the stone ground. Seeing Zabini in a black and white dress robe held out his arm for her. Celeste only brushed past him and shook her head.  
"As friends, remember?" She asked him as he frowned and followed.  
"So, why don't you like me?" He asked her.  
"I have more important things to deal with than relationships." She added as she entered the room.  
"Ah!" Boomed a voice. "Malfoy! Welcome! I was begining to wonder if you would ever show up to any of these events. Like Potter, he tends to ignore them as well." Professor Slughorn spoke.  
"Well, you know me! Always busy with something! Though, my brother told me to come." She added with a small chuckle before standing next to her teacher as a picture was taken.  
"Daily Prophet my dear. To have such a powerful being right here!" The Wizard boomed and dashed away. Celeste gave a confused look at her teacher who only shrugged his shoulders.  
"Hi!" Two voices spoke together. Celeste stopped and blinked a couple times.  
"I'm Hestia!" One girl spoke.  
"I'm Flora!" The second one spoke. They were twins. Raising a brow at them.  
"The Carrow Twins!" They spoke in unsion. Shaking her head and smiled.  
"Are you two...?" She began.  
"Related to the Carrows? Yes we are. In fact, our aunt spoke of you greatly. We're lucky to be part of the Sacred Families. Finally nice to meet you." One of them spoke. She couldn't even tell the difference between the two!  
"I don't even know what to say." She shrugged but smiled at them.  
"We hope to become friends. After all. You're marked." Flora spoke as she pointed at Celeste's chest.  
"Excuse me?" The young blonde spoke.  
"Oh don't worry. It's a good thing. Rare as well. First time it happened in our family for several generations." Hestia spoke as the two twin witches left. Celeste had bumped into Luna who smiled and hugged her before dazing off again. She smiled at her friends before seeing Hermione hide with Potter. Shaking her head as Professor Snape entered behind the curtains as well. Celeste sighed and heard raised voices.  
"Professor, this boy claims he was invited to your party." Filch's voice spoke.  
"Alright! Alright! I was gate crashing!" Draco's voice spoke.  
"Allow me to escort him out." Snape's voice spoke.  
"Certainly, Professor." Draco added with an attitude. Celeste only watched as her brother and Snape left the party. Not only a few moments later, Potter had followed. Deciding the best of it, she followed right after him. Hearing voices arguing about an unbreakable vow and helping. Potter had turned and nearly jumped when he saw her.  
"Evesdrop much Potter?!" She snapped at him before pushing past him. Storming off back to the Common Room. Not even caring that she left Blaise at the party. Probably snogging someone else since she turned him down. Again.

Christmas had came and gone quickly as weeks passed. Snow still covered the grounds a little. Keeping up with homework was getting harder each week. She decided to help the nurse in the Hospitalwing with the Fifth years stressing over the finals. Being told she has a healing hand just like her mother. Beaming with pride before entering the Great Hall to eat. Hearing cheerful voices as Celeste looked up. Katie Bell had came back. Celeste was about to ask if she was alright before seeing Potter beat her to it. She ignored it and decided to take her leave. Packing her homework up as it was finished into her bag before leaving the Hall. Taking a turn as she spotted Draco quickly disappearing into the bathroom. Potter only a minute later. Before she knew it, there was shouting and spells being shot.  
"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!" The voice of Myrtel was ringing in her ears as Celeste dropped her things and ran into the bathroom right when Snape did. Seeing Potter back up. There she saw. Draco laying on the floor. Her brother. Twin brother. Covered in blood pouring from his body.  
"Draco!" She shouted as Snape demanded from Potter what happened only for Harry to leave. Snape bent down and started muttering a spell as if it was a song. Celeste could feel her eyes burn to see the blood fall back into his body.  
"Help me Celeste. He must get to the hospitalwing." Snape's voice spoke as she nodded and quickly aided Draco. He was heavy but with Snape's help, it made it easier for them.  
"Lay him here." The nurse spoke. Snape had left but Celeste took a seat as she watched Draco placed into bandages. Once done, she left. Celeste stayed where she was and wiped her eyes. She would have written to mother right away but with the owls being watched and read, she hadn't dared.  
"Celeste?" Draco's voice spoke weakly.  
"I'm here." She gently took Draco's hand into her own. Gently squeezing it. "What happened?" She asked in a whisper.  
"I cursed Katie Bell and Ron." Draco admitted. Celeste nodded her head as she already knew this. Quickly looking around to make sure they were alone. They were. "Ther cabinet?" He asked.  
"It's done. I'll be meeting with Antonin here in a few minutes." She spoke as Draco nodded. "The attack will be tomorrow night." She added. He nodded again. "Here, drink. It'll give you strength for tomorrow." She spoke as Draco took a sip from the goblet.  
"Go. You need to finish this." He added. Celeste nodded and sighed.

Crunch. Each stone under her stones made the sound. It was dark outside as Celeste held the robe tighter around herself. The air gave a cold chill that made her shiver. She could see the man standing on the other side waiting on her.  
"Shall we?" He asked as she nodded.  
"Yes. It requires more though." She added.  
"How much more?" The familiar voice of her aunt came and Celeste couldn't help but smile. "Your mother is very proud of how brillant you've become." Bellatrix spoke as Celeste could only beam.  
"Enough, we need to get started." Antonin spoke. The young blonde witch took out her wand and raised it above her head a little. She was cursing the shield as the other two joined. It seemed what took hours only lasted about a good several minutes. Seeing the shield glow white and then a dark orange before shattering before their eyes.  
"Tomorrow, we enter Hogwarts and attack." Bellatrix smirked.  
"Yes, but Hogwarts is heavily guarded. You won't be able to waltz inside. You'll have to attack from inside." Celeste spoke as they nodded. Hearing a cackle before two cracks. The two Death Deaters had left. Her heart was pounding pretty fast and hard. She had done it. Draco had done it. They both had completed their tasks. Now, they would have to wait. Tomorrow. The first official attack begins that will start it all.

/Author's note.  
I do apologize everyone! I know it's been a long time since my last chapter but we all know how a writer's block gets. Not to mention, I have been dealing with a lot of stress recently. I know it's a bit boring but now we are getting into some action! Thank you everyone for your paitence. It means a lot to me! 3 /


	13. Chapter 13

AN at end!

Chapter Thirteen

Winter was now gone. No snow against the ground. Heat had came quickly as winter gone. Last night's events played over and over inside of her mind. Draco being attacked by Potter. Dumbledore missing on and off all year around. Potter stalking her brother where ever he went. Finding out her healing hand that she was natrual at. Draco was still laying in bed, gathering his strength now. Celeste had left the hospitalwing after explaing to Draco about the attack and plans for tonight. Heart pounding as if it was going to jump out of her chest. Celeste stepped to the side and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. It seemed, every time she thought about what was going to happen tonight seemed to give her a weird rush. The young blonde had just finished visiting her brother Draco. Knowing he was only attacked yesterday morning, he would still have to be up to strength. Still early in the morning, exams were finished, Celeste had packed her things along with Draco's. Ignoring Pansy's constant nagging on what she was doing with Draco's things. Celeste had snapped at her and threatened her. Parkinson was now ignoring her in everyway possible. The cabinet was ready to go. The shields were down and the Aurors had not yet known about this still. They seemed too busy patrolling the castle or flirting somewhere.

Celeste had found herself in the library. Still wondering what the wizard taking pitcures at the party meant. Was there more to than being a witch or wizard? Knowing her kind are born with extra powers like Tonks was. Or bitten and given powers like a werewolf or vampire. There had to be more. Celeste was pondering the library silently as she was trying to find a place to start. She went over to Madame Pince and asked her nicely. Being lead to the back of the library near the restricted section, there was only one book. A very small one as well.  
 **Witches and Wizards and their many born powers.**  
"Thank you Madame." Celeste whispered as the Librarian only nodded and left. Sitting down by the window and opened the pages. There were small lists of witches and wizards about powers they were born with and many left to discover. Frowning as she was about to give up before something had caught her eyes.

 _Cosmis/Cosmic Witch_ -A cosmic witch, by definition, is a witch who utilizes planetary and celestial energy in their practice. While some witches tend to feel a connection with elements like earth, air, fire, and water, cosmic witches feel this connection with celestial bodies instead. When frightened or threantened, they tend to call upon the powers of the planets to aid them with their magic. Such as suns, stars, even blackholes. (Only two known. Both passed.)  
 _Celestial Witch_ \- Belief that the knowledge of the apparent relative positions of celestial bodies can be useful in understanding and interpreting individuals' personalities, human affairs and other terrestrial matters, and the use of celestial placements to explain past and present events and to predict the future. More commonly known as Seers. (Over forty known. Eighteen passed.)  
 _Elemental witch_ \- Has normal powers of a witch but powers extend to controlling the elements of the earth surronding them. Such as when not able to have complete control, when scared or angry, they can cause ground to shake or animals to attack. (Only three known. Two passed.)

Celeste had shut the book as her heart pounded. Remembering the walls shook when she first met Bellatrix, her aunt. When the birds flew off as the ground shook in the memory. Shaking her head and sighed. Placing the book back into it's original place. There was of course no way she was some kind of Elemental witch anyways. Looking out of the windows as the sun was getting ready to set. Deciding the best of it after missing a day off warm weather and the sun, she headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Not caring if others were in good moods or even speaking to her. She kept to herself as she slowly ate her food.  
"Choir pratice after dinner." She hear Professot Flitwick speak as he tapped her shoulder. Nodding her head not even listening. Feeling eyes upon her and looked up. Potter was starring at her. Giving him the bird before stalking out of the Hall and outside to a courtyard. Slumping down as the sun was down. Cool air had surronded the grounds now. Clouds taking over the sky as if a storm was brewing right above them. She heard a loud crack and jumped. Looking up to the Astronomy Tower before shrugging it off. Celeste could hear the choir singing now.

 _Carry my soul into the night_  
 _May the stars light my way_  
 _I glory in the sight_  
 _As darkness takes the day_

Goosebumps had taken over as she headed into the hospitalwing as Draco was now dressed. His face had no words for it was pale than normal.  
"Come." Was all Celeste could say. She lead Draco away from everything. Up the stairs in a quickened pace. Her heart pounding rapidly once again. Wondering if her twin was feeling the same.

 _Ferte in noctem animam meam_  
 _Illustrent stellae viam meam_  
 _Aspectu illo glorior_  
 _Dum capit nox diem_  
 _Cantate vitae canticum_  
 _Sine dolore actae_  
 _Dicite eis quos amabam_  
 _Me nunquam obliturum_

No one else was even in sight. Seventh floor now. The paced the front for the entrance thrice. Thinking the same thing at the same time. A place where all missing goes. The door slowly grumbled, as if it didn't want to be disturbed. Professor Snape was no where to be found. Wondering if he was downstairs keeping up with the patrols. The doors were complete. Pushing through now there was no going back. She had choosen her side now.

 _Sing a song, a song of life_  
 _Lived without regret_  
 _Tell the ones, the ones I loved_  
 _I never will forget._  
 _Never will forget._

The song had echoed throughout the school. As if it was predicting the outcome of something. It brought silence all across the castle and it's grounds. It sent chills up Celeste's body. She looked at Draco who gave a nod. Pulling the sheet off of the cabinet as they cast the spell together. There was creaking as the door of the cabinet slowly opened. Stepping back quickly as the black smoke poured from it. Hearing a soft cackle as Bellatrix Lestrange came out first, followed by Greyback and two masked Death Eaters.  
"Lead the way dearies!" Bellatrix's voice spoke as Celeste and Draco turned heels and headed out. Leading the attack on the school now. Hearing shouting and screaming all around as the Aurors came into view. Shooting green and red curses and stuns everywhere. Cackling was loudly sounded all over.  
"Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!" Flich's voice shouted.  
"Stupefy!" Celeste pointed her wand at him with a shout.  
"Good one!" A male's voice of Amycus spoke.  
"Wait. Is..?" She was cut off.  
"Yes, she is. Now let's go!" He barked as Celeste began running after Draco. Blocking jinxes from Dumbledore's Army.  
"Traitor!" Ginny's voice shouted. Rolling her eyes before seeing Snape still no where. There was a silver like glimmer shielding the entrance of the Astronomy Tower. Draco ran right through it. Celeste had followed. Feeling the mark on her chest burn like hell as she made it through. Giving a confused look.

"Only those with a Dark Mark can enter." Draco explained. Knowing the others would catch up. For now it was only the two of them. Hearing a voice upstairs, the twins climbed up to find Dumbledore. Listening to the two speak for a few moments.  
"Draco...You are no killer. Niether are you dear Celeste." Dumbledore spoke before Celeste snapped at him.  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted as Dumbledore's wand flew from his hand and onto the ground.  
"How the hell do you know?! You took me away from my family at birth!" She shouted.  
"It was for the better. You have no idea who or how powerful you are." Dumbledore spoke.  
"Oh yeah? Then tell me!" Anger was rising as the metal floor began to shake under their feet.  
"Celeste, you must control it or I will take it away." The Headmaster spoke.  
"No. No more taking things away from me. From my family!" She snapped as the others finally caught up.  
"Ah Draco! You caught him. Do it! NOOOOW!" Bellatrix shouted. Celeste felt a firm grip on her shoulder. Looking from the corner of her eye, it was Alecto. Feeling her heart rush as the creature roared. No! Now was not the time!  
"No." Snape's voice spoke as Celeste let out a relief. She knew Draco couldn't kill a powerful Wizard. Snape raised his wand slowly.

"Severus...Please..." Dumbledore spoke weakly. Confused now.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Snape spoke as a flash of green light came from Snape's wand and hit the Headmaster square into the chest. Seeing the white fabric fall over the balcony as Bellatrix, Amycus, Greyback, and Alecto all went to look for a quick second.  
"Haaaaa!" Bellatrix screamed and spare no second casting the Mark into the sky. Celeste was frozen in place. Seeing Snape yank Draco back to life as Alecto did to her. The next thing the young blonde knew was that she was trying to keep pace with Snape's long strides. The Great Hall came into view as it was poorly lit.  
"Hang on!" Bellatrix spoke as she climbed onto the table and did a dance along she went. Breaking glass everhwhere. At the end, she cursed the windows. The wind breaking through as glass shattered all overe. Celeste had to cover her eyes to avoid cuts. The soft grass felt better under her feet while running.  
"Oh Hagrid!" Bellatrix's voice spoke in a song before setting fire to his hut. Celeste could not help but laugh.  
"Come back! Come back you coward!" Potter's voice shouted against the night. Ignoring the fight between the two, Celeste ran after her brother through the light ended area of the forest to the entrance of the grounds. Seeing Draco and their aunt disapparating. Celeste turned around to still the fight going on before feeling a pair of stubby but gentle hand grab hers before disapparating into the night. The Malfoy Manor now in sight.

/Author's Notes. Hey all! Got another one up yay! I do not own the definitions. Or the song. All rights go to owners! Do not worry, any smut or anything, there will be a warning at the start of the chapter. Let me know how I did on getting out of my block! Much loves! 3 /


	14. Chapter 14

A/N! I know most don't approve of gay fanfictions or lesbians. Though, I have decided to make Celeste a lesbian. Don't ask why. It just went with the flow. My favorite Death Eater doesn't get a lot of spotlight in the series, so now in mine. She will. As you can see, I did rush the timeline and I apologize. From here on out, it's freeplay from Celeste's point of view now she is in her seventh year! Yes, there is a love interest. I'll see how it goes from here. Much loves!

Chapter Fourteen

Weeks had passed since the incident of Dumbledore's death. The Ministry left no one to spare when it came to the news. Days were now growing darker. Celeste herself felt her heart growing stronger as well, though dark as well. For she did not trust anyone of Dumbledore's Army or the Order now. All she could trust was her family and those she knew would not betray the Dark Lord. Hiding from everyone including her brother. Locked away inside her room to keep others out. Many have tried to get her out. Instead, her excuses was always about homework. In that case was the truth. She needed to get it done. Draco may think he isn't going back, but Celeste for sure is. She had to. Keep the peace among the students and teachers. Even though, she had no idea what the changes were going to be. She would find out tonignt at the meeting now that the Dark Lord wanted her to start attending. There was a soft knock upon her door and like always, she ignored it. There was a small pop of an elf.  
"Miss. You are requested to join dinner." The elf spoke before leaving. Sighing softly since she had actually finished her homework. Stretching out a little before changing into a back laced dress for dinner and left her room. Wand tucked away.

Hearing hushed voices of the others as she walked passed them with silence. Draco had bumped into her gently and smiled weakly.  
"Ready?" He asked as the young blonde witch nodded her head. The Malfoy twins had headed down the stairs into the dining room. It seemed more than the normal amount of chairs was needed tonight. Guessing it was because of the meeting. Celeste felt her heart race as she looked upon everyone's face. Scanning and memorizing each face before taking a seat next to their aunt and Draco sat in the empty chair next to her.  
"Time to eat." Narcissa's gentle voice had rung out across the room. Clatter of silverware and plates was now filling up the room. Taking only a small portion of mashed potatoes and fried chicken.  
"Fried chicken? You need to eat more like a lady." Mrs. Parkinson's voice spoke.  
"Leave her be. She eats fine. She deserve it." Bellatrix's voice spoke. Celeste couldn't help but smile at the dark witch. "So, who's excited?" She asked as a mutter of soft voices spoke. It seemed no one was ever excited except Bellatrix. It didn't take long for everyone to finish dinner as house elves took the dishes. Some Death Eaters were in different conversations, drinking wine or other drinks.  
"You should be honored Cissy. That's everyone now." Bellatrix's voice spoke as Celeste was now overhearing.  
"I'm not okay with it. First Draco, now Celeste?" Narcissa's voice had a worried tone.  
"She made her choice and the Dark Lord is honored." Bellatrix spoke. Shiver ran up her spine and sighed a little. Hearing several gasps as she looked around. Everyone seemed to be holding her left arms.  
"It's time!" Bellatrix basically shouted with glee before being the first to take off downstairs to the meeting room. Celeste slowly stood up while everyone left the room. Only one remained with and held her breath.  
"Don't be afraid. They'll be a seat next to me. Once the Dark Lord mentions your name, you enter the room." Alecto's voice spoke. It some how calmed her racing heart as she nodded her head slowly before following the red headed witch.

It didn't seem to take long as she was still holding her breath.  
"Please welcome to our new follower. Celeste Rose Malfoy." Voldemort's voice sent ice chills all over her body as the door in front of her opened slowly. She walked inside only to find masked Death Eaters all in a circle around the Dark Lord. Slowly, the young witch walked into the room and into the center.  
"Kneel." He spoke as she did what she was told.  
"Celeste. Do you vow to be a faithful and loyal follower? To bid my every doing and to uphold the blood purity and rid of this world of scum?" He asked as his voice hissed as a snake.  
"Yes, my lord. I vow." She spoke without hesitation.  
"Your arm." He raised her wand at her with his free hand waiting. She lifted her left arm as he grabbed it firmly and uttered the dark mark curse. Feeling the searing pain slither down from his wand, burning her skin. She was wining and biting her tongue. Not wanting to show any weakness. The Mark was now upon her left arm. She was no longer a simple Slytherin girl.  
"Kneel as a young girl. Rise as a grown Death Eater." He spoke as Celeste had stood up. Hearing cheers amoung her fellow followers now. Her parents of course were not amoung them. 'If you must. It was my choice.' She spoke.  
'As it was mine too. I am proud of you.' Draco responded in her head as Celeste smiled at him. She took her place along the circle as the Dark Lord took each mask off before allowing them to take their sits at the long table. Watching as they all quickly moved. Feeling the shoves, she stepped to the side and took one in the back next to Alecto. Seeing the dark witch smiling at her before all was hushed now. Celeste had her attention now on her lord.  
"It has come to my attention that Hogwarts has allowed a class to teach Muggle Studies." He spoke and waved his wand. A body began floating towards him. She could clearly see it was the Muggle Studies teacher. Never have taken the class before. Giving the stink eye at the woman. Once she had reached up the front.  
"She teaches that muggles aren't different from us. In fact, she encourages us to mate with them." He spoke as outbursts began.  
"Oh that's just nasty." Celeste shook her head.  
"I agree my dear." Alecto spoke. She beamed at the red head before looking back up.  
"Severus. Please. You know me. Draco?" The witch spoke softly.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted with his wand pointing at her. Celeste jumped as did a few others. Feeling a stubby but gentle hand grab her own and intertwined them. She didn't pull back, instead, she gently squeezed them and smiled.

"Now, down to buisness. Hogwarts. Once the Ministry is taken over, I want changes done. Of course Draco refuses to attend back, Celeste, you will be Head Girl." The Dark Lord spoke. Celeste looked at him and smirked. "You are to keep them in line. As I will be appointing Severus as Headmaster now that Dumbledore is out of the way. Amycus and Alecto, you both will be taking over Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. It is now required to take the class. No muggle borns will attend." He spoke. The blonde could feel her heart beating rather fast now.  
"Calm down. You're alright." Alecto's voice whispered.  
"How did you?" Celeste began.  
"I marked you. I know your thoughts and feelings even with your mind blocked." She explained. "I will tell more later." She spoke as the Dark Lord went on. Celeste's eyes were now widened. She now had no secrets hidden.  
"Any news on Potter?" He asked.  
"They plan on moving him the day he becomes of age." Yaxley spoke.  
"That is a false trail. Dumbledore had told the Order to move him before his birthday." Snape spoke in a matter of fact voice.  
'Of course! That makes sense!' Celeste thought.  
'What does?' Draco's and Alecto's voice spoke.  
'Ah shit. Hang on.' She replied.  
"So be it. We will be ready for the attack once the magic is lifted when he no longer calls it home. The spell will be broken and we will attack from there. I want everyone involved except Draco and Celeste. I have another task for you. Once back in school, I want you both to find out about this secret club that takes place." Voldemort spoke.  
"My lord?" Celeste spoke up. Faces looking at her now. He nodded at her.  
"The group you speak of, I was part of it. It's no secret now since that girl opened her mouth. Umbridge broke it up. That was before we entered the Ministry." She spoke.  
"And you tell me this why?" He asked.  
"Last year, Potter and his friends were talking about the prophecy in the libray that shattered at the Ministry. Neither can live while the other survives. That the Dark Lord marked him as his equal. I can't remember all of it but it goes how the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies. I took my thoughts furthure and studied upon it and your history. Your Horcruxs are in danger my lord." She spoke as she could feel tense in the air. For a long time, she had known this when Hermione had let it slip in a meeting one night. She had kept it to herself until now.  
"Dismissed." The Dark Lord spoke.

Everyone had left quickly as did the Dark Lord. He was elsewhere. Celeste felt her heart pounding so hard, feeling sick to her stomach now.  
"You alright?" Alecto's voice spoke.  
'Great, going to be seeing each other a lot more.' She thought.  
'Keep it PG for christ sake!' Draco's voice spoke.  
"I can only hear you Celeste. Not your brother." The woman spoke.  
"Okay, that relieves me a little. Am I in trouble?" She frowned. The red head witch wrapped her arms around Celeste protectively and kissed her forehead.  
"No. You gave the Dark Lord a head start. A huge one at that. He is having his items moved. How did you find that out?" She asked. Celeste felt her head lean on the shoulder of the dark witch. Comfortable now.  
"The meeting. When I was part of the group. Hermione let it slip." She replied.  
"Good. You are loyal. That proves much." She added.  
"Well. We might as well get used to each other's company as well. You're stuck with me all summer and year." Alecto smirked. The blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled. She sighed contently before turning to leave up the stairs.  
"Going to bed?" She spoke.  
"Yes." Celeste spoke, not knowing Alecto had followed her. Tomorrow Draco and her would be doing some training. Now able to use magic outside of school had given her hope. She entered her room and quickly changed into her nightwear. From the corner of her eye, the dark witch was watching her. The blonde had climbed into bed and yawned. Turning onto her side as a firm arm held her close. Guess she was staying the night. Not that it bothered her. Though, what did it mean? Her mind was now on more pressing matters now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Stupefy!" Celeste shouted while pointing her wand at Draco. He easily deflected the spell. Of course. It was only a simple one at that. The blonde placed her hands upon her knees as did her twin. Both panthing from the pratice they were doing since this morning. Wiping sweat from her forehead as the sun was way past noon now. It was evening for all they knew.  
"Come on! Battles don't take breaks!" The hissing came from the voice of Bellatrix.  
"Can't we take a break?!" Draco shouted while throwing a silent curse towards Celeste.  
"Protego!" She slashed her wand across in front of her to repel. Standing up straight now as she stretched out her back. Her brother had finally mastered the spells without speaking. The heat of the summer was getting to them. Draco was drenched with sweat as well was his sister. The crickets and birds singing their songs. Trees surronding them were silent due to no wind in the air. Instead, the air was dry. No moist told them there was no rain on the way. Throats dry along the air as Celeste tried taking a gulp of water the elf had brought her. She could see the family cat from the corner of her eyes bathing in the sun by a nearby bush.  
"I said no breaks! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed. The curse had hit Celeste hard against her chest. Falling to the ground as the pain had sliced her on the insides. Feeling thousands of needles stabbing her all over. Over and over again. Letting out an ear splitting scream. Her body shaking to fight off the curse. Hearing the cackling of her aunt while holding the curse.  
"What's going on?!" The voice of Narcissa came out. "Bella! Stop!" Celeste's mother screamed at her sister. Feeling the curse lift as Celeste was gasping for her breath.  
"Oh Cissy. I'm just training them." Bellatrix pouted. Getting to her feet now. Celeste raised her wand at her aunt before lowering it. There was a crowd now. The Carrows, Parkinsons, her father. Zabinis'. Even Greyback and Yaxley were all interested in the training now.  
"Come to my command now." Celeste began at a low growl.  
"Come again?" Bellatrix's voice asked with a curious look.  
"I command you!" Celeste screamed raising her arms as a murder of crows rose from a nearby tree. The wind picking up rapidly. Circling just her and Bellatrix now. "Now!" She screamed as the crows dove all together. Attacking Bellatrix. Hearing the older witch scream before whipping her wand around her head in circles. Casting a rather large snake from her wand. Only the snake was fire.  
"CUR!" Bellatrix screamed. Her stance hard with knees bent. Both hands grabbing tightly on her wand and aiming it at her neice. The firey snake roared that shook the ground. Hitting Celeste square on.  
"Aqua Eructo!" Celeste screamed. The water burst not only from her wand but from the fountain nearby. Causing the firey snake put out with a loud hiss. Steam was surronding the two witches now. Celeste felt wobbly at her legs. Feeling her hair burned half way off as was her robes. Feeling the smoke overwhelm her. Nothing. Blackness.

"That was a good battle." A voice spoke out. Something was soft underneath her. She didn't want to move. Let alone open her eyes. Instead, she let the voices speak.  
"I didn't agree with it. Bella is too strong." Narcissa's voice with concern.  
"My dear, Celeste was powerful as well. In her own way." Her father spoke. Not knowing where he was in the room but guessing he entered by the sounds of his footsteps. "Did you see the crows? The water?" He asked. There was now silence. For a long while. Until a familiar voice had broke it. Her heart began to race again at the sound.  
"Yes, that's not normal." Alecto's voice spoke.  
"What do you know of normal?! Nothing you freak!" Lucius spoke.  
"Don't talk to her that way." The voice of Amycus came in. "She may be dimwitted but she knows power." He added. Hearing a scoff from her father before muttering words.  
"Enough!" Celeste managed to say weakly.  
"You're awake." Her mother spoke.  
"Long enough to hear you guys argue. It's time you stop. We're all on the same side whether we like it or not, we need to get along." The young blonde spoke as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. Wincing as she did. Feeling her shoulders fending off the heat that came from the fire.  
"Careful. Nasty burn. Bella went too far." Her mother sat down. Waving her hand to dismiss the others. She could feel eyes upon her as she had her eyes find the ones starring at her. For some reason, she could feel a strong connection. Feeling her stomach have butterflies before looking down. Once the others were gone, the older blonde had pulled out her wand and starting healing the burns upon her shoulders.  
"Why does father dislike her?" Celeste asked with a curious look. Feeling the burns sooth with cold air before they disappeared. Some left scars behind due to curses not able to be fully healed.  
"He doesn't like her at all. The reason is unknown. Though, he is upset because the Dark Lord wants you to marry now that you're of age." Narcissa's voice spoke. There was a hint of sadness in it.  
"Why? Draco's of age too." Celeste added. Sighing and shook her head.  
"Yes, Draco already has someone. He's due to marry Greengrass."  
"Yes! I knew it! Ha to you Pansy!" Celeste laughed and hugged her mother then pulled back. "Wait. What does that make me?" She added.  
"Well, Antonin, Greyback, Amycus, and Yaxley all have eyes on you. Zabini boy also wants you. You're young, beautiful, and a pure blood. Any pure blooded wizard will want you." Narcissa spoke and hugged Celeste gently.  
"I do not want any of them." She pulled her sleeve back with the Mark upon her arm but also to reveal the first burns.  
"Where did that come from?"  
"Ministry of Magic. Fifth year when the group and I went. Dumbledore and the Dark Lord fought. I got caught in the middle of it." She explained as her mother had cast a healing charm upon her arm. Healing everything but the Mark. Celeste had no words as of now. Instead, she hugged her mother tightly. First time, she had not wanted to let go of this woman. Who she looked just like. "I'm not marrying any of them." She spoke to break the silence.  
"It's not up to you. It's up to the one who chooses you first." Narcissa spoke. As she did, the mark upon Celeste's chest had burned. She ignored this and leaned back against the wall the bed was against. She was in deep thought, not noticing her mother had left the room.

Celeste had ate her dinner in silence along with her brother. There was much tense in the air. The attack on Potter would be tonight. Celeste would stay behind with Draco and their job was to gather information for the upcoming school year from the others. Celeste had her mind on other things as the elf cleared off the table.  
"Dismissed." Narcissa's voice spoke as Draco and Celeste both left rather quickly. The blonde took a turn to the library. Not knowing her brother was following her. Closing the door behind them as Celeste sat on the floor by the fire. Hearing voices as the others had left for the mission.  
"Some year it's going to be." She broke the silence. Draco nodded his head in agreement. "Why are you not going back at the start of term?" She asked with a frown.  
"I'm marrying Astoria during that time. I want to have our honeymoon soon as possible. Mother and father had agreed to this. We'll be back by Christmas time comes around. I have good grades. We'll keep up with the homework during." He explained.  
"I'm happy you finally chose her. She's really good for you Draco." Celeste smiled.  
"I know. It's not me that I am worried about. It's you. I overheard Greyback and Antonin talking after we left you with mother. They intend to woo you in anyway they can. They don't care about your well being." Draco spoke quickly. Celeste felt her heart drop. Aching as she sighed. Knowing she would have to marry who ever was fit.  
"No. I don't care. I will not marry any of them. I'd rather die." She spoke back.  
"Dark Lord's orders. It's to make sure you stay true to your word." He added.  
"And I will. Don't worry." Celeste pulled out the letters they got from school. She was admiring the Head Girl badge she had gotten. It had HG on it with a Slytherin snake behind it. It was an interesting crest she would be wearing.  
"You're in charge now Celeste. Lead them well." Draco spoke and hugged his sister. Celeste hugged him back tightly and sighed. Pulling back before leaning against the wall by the books.  
"Now. We need to figure out things. I think I will start with who gets what patrols." The blonde pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write names down. It seemed Luna and Ginny had both been promoted to Prefects. Zabini was the Head Boy. Celeste had growled at this.  
"I am growing weary of him." She spoke while writing down some instructions she remembered Snape had spoken to her about on the new rules.  
"I hate that Muggle Studies is required now. Along with Dark Arts?" She raised a brow.  
"Yeah. We are to learn to actually fight now. I'm looking forward to that. Plus, most girls are going to swoon over Amycus. Well, at least from our House." Draco chuckled as Celeste rolled her eyes at her brother. "Alecto is teaching the other class. Snape is keeping Slughorn as the Potions Professor."

Night went on for a while as Draco and Celeste shared stories with small laughter. Wiping a tear away and rubbed her side while taking a couple deep breaths.  
"I'm serious! Crabbe took a blow to the head and didn't even say ouch! We swear he is part troll!" Draco added as Celeste busted out laughing and was now laying on the floor before breathing hard. Shaking her head and sighed. She was going to miss this. Just sitting by the fire with her brother. Sharing stories of their adventures at school so far. Taking a deep breath and let it out and smiled at her brother.  
"So, I can what happened with the fight. What exactly happened though?" Draco asked as Celeste raised a brow. "Don't play dumb Cel. I know you well now. You're more powerful than you think." He added.  
"Okay. Promise not to tell?" She asked as Draco nodded. "Okay. I did some research not too long ago. I'm what you call an Elemental Witch. I have normal powers like you and everyone else. Though, I also control the elements around me without my wand. That's how I was about to not get burned alive." She spoke. She could feel the mark upon her chest burn again and rubbed it gently. "Why does it keep burning?" She asked and frowned a little. Seeing her brother shrug his shoulders. They began to talk about classes as the sun was now touching the edge of the window that they could see out from the window. Draco began to talk about Quidditch when voices came out of no where again.  
BANG!  
A loud shout was heard from the front doors. Bother Celeste and Draco had jumped up and ran towards the sound with both wands at the ready. Hearing cheerful cackles from Bellatrix before the Dark Lord ordered them to be silence.  
"I expect better next time! Potter has escaped!" He shouted before he disappeared.  
"What happened?" Draco asked while Lucius stepped into sight as he took his mask off.  
"We managed to get the date correct thanks to Severus. We also killed Moody. One crazy Auror out of the way." He spoke. Celeste could feel her heart beating rather fast at the news. Potter had escaped. Of course he did! They would had to have switched things around for them to get confused on things. Celeste was confused and raised a brow. She looked around as the others began to leave.  
"Draco. Celeste. The mission did not go as we wanted it to. The Dark Lord had asked for you two to take part in the mission for the Ministry. I suggest you prepare yourselves. We leave tomorrow." Their father spoke before leaving. Celeste watched Draco do the same. Celeste however turned and left through the front door. Seeing the tall figure and short one leaving towards the gates. Running to catch up to them.  
"Why?" She asked loudly enough for the two to hear.  
"Why what?" The tall one spoke as they turned to face her.  
"Why does father not like you?" She asked. The Carrows looked at each other before back at her. "Well?" She asked again.  
"It's best to keep things such as this quiet. Some things should not be spoken about or brought up back from the past." Amycus spoke.  
"He called her a freak! I'm not okay with that! Family or not." Her heart began to race. She could feel Alecto's eyes upon her.  
"I admire you standing up for my sister, but as I have said, it's best to not bring up the past." He spoke again. Celeste felt frustrated and grunted.  
"Fine. So be it. I won't prowl where I'm not wanted." She added.  
"Celeste..." Alecto spoke as she gently touched Celeste's hand. Celeste moved her hand quickly and turned. Storming off back to the Manor. Something was going on and she needed to find out.

Draco and Celeste had spent hours together going over the plans for the attack they would be going on with the others. She rubbed her head at her desk in her room. The elf had brought her breakfast before sighing. The attack would be tonight now. She sighed and groaned. Looking out the window as black smoke slythering in the sky, landing in front of the gates up head. Returning after resting and ready for the mission in only in a few hours. She decided to lay her head down on the desk. Muttering useless words before her eyes had closed. She woke up only to find something odd and different. She was no longer in her room now.  
"Celeste, come out dear!" Her mother's voice spoke. She turned around and saw a tall mirror. Celeste didn't look like herself. Instead, she was in pure white dress. Frowning at the sight before her door banged opened. Seeing her father standing there with glossy eyes. Trying to prevent himself from crying.  
 _"What's going on?" She asked with a confused look. Her mother came into sight as did Draco. He was smiling at her before leaving as did Narcissa._  
 _"Come my little love." Lucius spoke as he took Celeste's arm into his. Leading her out of her room and down the stairs rather quickly. Feeling her heart race. She looked around quickly as her father pulled her. They had entered the scene out to the backyard. The garden was in full bloom of flowers of every kind you could think of. Roses lined the ground, creating a path to the front. Hearing the song. The wedding song. 'Here comes the Bride' was playing. Feeling her father pulled her along with him. Celeste had tried very hard to not fall on her face or any where else. She looked around at all the smiling faces that were starring back at her. One pair of eyes had caught her. The familiar eyes of the blue-grey starring at her. They had sadness and hurt in them. It had ached Celeste's heart to the point where it felt as if a knife had pierced her heart. Not once, but several times over. She could feel her own blue eyes swell up. Her heart aching too much for her to bear. She could feel the tears fall from her eyes as she reached the front. Feeling her father take her hand and placed it into another's. She turned and looked. To find none other than Antonin. Her heart began to race._  
"NO!" Celeste had screamed on top of her lungs as she had woken up from the nightmare. Her heart was still racing as she wiped her forehead of sweat. It was cold. A nightmare. She hadn't had one of those in a long time. A very long time. All of her memories were now back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The scream had brought her father running into the room and hugged her tightly.  
"I'm sorry father. It was a nightmare." She took a deep breath and hugged him tightly.  
"It's alright my dear." Lucius gently rubbed the young blonde's back before pulling away. "It's all going to...what is that?" He stopped and pointed at Celeste's chest. She looked to where he was pointing and shook her head.  
"I am not going to allow you to be anywhere near that freak!" He suddenly shouted. He pulled out his wand and cast a fire spell against the mark. Celeste let out a painful cry. The fire had burned her flesh. Removing the mark from her. Crying as she pushed her father away. "It is for the best." He added and left. Celeste had sat back down onto her chair. Casting a healing spell upon her chest. Feeling a cooling sensation and frowned. The mark upon her chest was now gone. Wondering what would happen now. Thinking the best of it while heading down the stairs to try to eat something.  
It took hours for all of them to come up with different plans with different attack groups. Draco would be going with Bellatrix, Antonin, and their father. Celeste had volunteered to go with the Carrows. The others would go around like a circle. Doing the attack at night seemed the best idea to do. Celeste had gotten a letter from Luna about an invatation to a wedding that was happening at the Burrow this very day. She had showed this to her father whom had beamed.  
"This is great! Gives us more an advantage now!" He spoke to everyone. There was food on the table as the others had helped themselves. Keeping up their strength for tonight. The sun was up at noon now. Though, clouds had covered the sky. Threatening all with rain. Though, no rain had come. Soft chatter was heard every where. Exchanging ideas what what they would face. Celeste however left the meeting room and back into the library where she found her brother.

Draco was deep in a book that is made Celeste curious. It wasn't the first time, but this time she wanted to tease him about it.  
"You read? I didn't know." She chuckled with a light tease. Draco whipped his wand as it sent a pillow flying at her.  
"Hey!" She laughed and started beating him with the pillow. They ended up having a pillow fight before both laying down by the fireplace. Head by head, starring at the ceiling. Celeste was deep in thought before sighing a little.  
"I don't need to read your mind for that sigh. What's wrong?" Draco asked.  
"It's father. He called Alecto a freak. Like it was some kind of insult." She spoke.  
"It is an insult. I'm not sure what exactly, but knowing you, you'll end up finding it out and what not." He added as his twin sister nodded her head. The fire had started by the snap of an elf's fingers. Celeste thanked the elf whom left with glee.  
"Come on then. Let's talk about the planning." Draco had spoke. It seemed that the Ministry was made up with several different branches. They only needed to take out the major ones and the minor would follow. Draco was excited to be taking on the Auror Department. Celeste however wasn't too fond of the idea since she would be helping taking out the Misuse of Magic along with Department of Magical Education. Yaxely alone was going after the Minister. Pius would be going to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After the attack, they would have to head to the safe houses of the Death Eaters and await for more orders from the Dark Lord. It seemed a bit much to Celeste but knowing the Dark Lord wanted to be thoroughly. Celeste could hear her's and Draco's names being called back to the meeting room as they followed. It seemed that everyone had gathered and ready to go. Celeste had grabbed her mask and placed it on as did her brother.  
"Alright, if we are successful, we will attack the wedding next." Lucius spoke as the others cackled or laughed. Taking a deep breath as she followed the others outside the Manor and down the path.  
"Don't worry, I'll let nothing happen to you." Alecto's voice spoke as Celeste shook her head and quickly moved to the other side of her brother. Grabbing his hand as she took her father's into her other one. Still angry with him as they disapparated.

The Ministry of Magic was not an easy place to get into. There was a normal entrance and a guest entrance.  
"Half guest entrance, other half, follow me." Lucius spoke. This was the signal to split up. Celeste frowned and hugged her brother before following Yalxey and the Carrows to the guest entrance. Entering a phone booth with Yaxley first and watching him dial '62442' for some odd reason. She raised her brow at him before feeling a jerk of the booth as it moved. Like an elavator, it moved then remembered almost two years ago she had done this. Knowing ever since then, the Ministry of Magic had only a few Aurors guarding the place. Today, it seemed empty.  
"It looks too good to be true." Celeste spoke as she pulled her wand out.  
"I agree." Yaxely's voice spoke. Hearing two sets of footsteps behind them. She looked only to see the Carrows right behind.  
"Let's go." Amycus' voice spoke. All nodding in agreement before the three of them jumped and turned into smoke. Celeste growled. Knowing full well she could not do this yet. Instead, she waved her wand, causing objects to shatter around her. Glass from the windows. The statues turning into dust. Watching the other three breaking into the offices and throwing the Aurors out. Seeing green and red curses fly everywhere. One Auror fell onto his feet and started throwing jinxes straight at Celeste. She was prepare. Repelling them with ease. Her blood began to boil. Allowing the anger to rise up inside as she fired right back at him. Then. He started to back up. Throwing harder curses at him. She felt strong. Tall and strong now.  
"That's all you got?" He sneered at her. This did it.  
"Crucio!" Celeste shouted with all her anger. Watching the man fall to the ground and twitch with pain. There was a loud cackle from a woman who landed next to the man and slashed her wand. Sending Celeste flying off her feet.  
"You dare touch her?!" Alecto's voice had shouted. "Avada Kedavra!" The dark witch flung her arm as she cast the killing her. The Auror had fell down to the ground with a soft thud.

"I had it!" Celeste shouted at Alecto. The red headed witch turned to her.  
"As if! Why couldn't I feel you were in danger?! There was no way!" Alecto hissed and reached towards Celeste and grabbed the collar of her fabric. "Who severed the connection?!" She screamed. Throwing curses everywhere now. Celeste could feel the rage from the witch. Her heart was beating rather fast now as they moved foward. Still hearing Alecto curse along the way.  
"Oh no. Not again." Amycus spoke as Celeste gave him a questioning look. "Forget it." He spoke to her. Hearing a shout as the Dark Mark was cast high into the air against the ceiling that didn't seem to be there.  
"Yaxley killed the Minister. That made this job a hell lot easier." Amycus spoke. Feeling a sharp pain in her left arm and grabbed it. Wincing as the snake against the skull was moving.  
"Time to go. Come!" Amycus grabbed Celeste's arm and basically disapparated right on the spot. Breaking any and all charms and protections upon the Ministry. Now, there was a different house in sight. "Inside the yard. Start casting protection. I need to get Alecto inside." Amycus ordered.  
"What happened?" She asked only to be replied with silence. Frowning as she went in circles now with her wand.  
"Protego Totalum. Salvio Hexia. Cave inimicum. Muffliato. Repello Muggletum." The spells she spoke over and over again. Waving her hands with her wand over everything. Creating a small dome around the house as the soft blue light rose above her. Once finished, she went inside and waited. They weren't going to the attack on the wedding. Instead, she would have to sit and stay put.

Hearing curses flying about inside a room, Celeste looked at Amycus.  
"Alright. Now you have to tell me what's going on." Celeste demanded. Hearing glass shatter and the walls vibrating with each hit.  
"Ever since most of us came back from Azkaban; we haven't been right in the head. Most however were lucky. Those who had or have someone they love, they used that to hold onto. The more you held onto it, the more the dementors sucked out of us. Alecto and Bellatrix were the two most affected ones. Bellatrix had the Dark Lord. We all know she loves him. Alecto. She has you." Amycus spoke. Celeste had raised a brow at him about this. "She loves you Celeste. In ways I cannot understand." He added. The young blonde could feel her face flush into a dark shade of red.  
"Ah, that's why they call you rose." He chuckled and pointed Celeste's shoulder.  
"Why does father call her a freak?" She asked without changing the subject. Amycus' face fell at this.  
"She's not stable. Then again, who is? It was in our younger years. Alecto of course was only a year younger than me. We started following the Dark Lord at the time. Couples and relationships started happening. Your father and mother met and fell in love. Alecto is what we call a freak. Someone who stirs the couldron the same way." He explained and watched as Celeste got even more confused. "I forgot you were raised with muggles." He added and then went on. "She likes witches. Your father doesn't approve. He caught Narcissa and Alecto making out in a closet one day. Your mother of course was dared to do this by her older sister. Bellatrix. Thinking it was funny. Then one day, Alecto came out and told us. Ever since, they have tormented her on this." He added as Celeste had frowned and sat down. Tea was made. Though, the fit was not done. Instead, there was seemed to be umlimited glass or something. It wasn't just one room she had destroyed. It was several.  
"I took interest of your hand in marriage." Amycus broke the noises.  
"Why? I'm not exactly happy about that." Celeste glared at him. Watching Amycus put his hands up in defense.  
"In my defense, I'm doing it for Alecto. At least she'd be alright with me because I accept her. She's my sister. Anyone else, she'd kill. That's why she marked you."  
"The mark is gone. Father somehow got rid of it." Celeste added.  
"Oh, That's why she is angry." He added and shook his head. They both drank their tea in silence now. Celeste wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Ouch!" Celeste had dropped the tea cup and gripped her wrist. Feeling the mark burn again and quickly looked at Amycus who smiled.  
"Does it always hurt like this?" She rolled her eyes as he chuckled at her.  
"It means it is time to head back to the Manor." He added as the walls were silent. Seeing Alecto came into sight. Her hair was not longer in a tight bun but a messy bun. Watching the dark witch fix herself up before following the other two outside. Celeste took Alecto's hand into her own and took Amycus'. Feeling the air sucked out of her lungs again. Coughing and gasping for air once her lungs had opened.  
"I'll never get used to that." She sighed. Hearing the chuckle from Amycus again before he took the lead. Celeste still had her hand intertwined with Alecto's. She could feel her face flush. Knowing the dark witch was watching her. Knowing all sides of this woman now. Hearing laughter and cheerful noises only met one thing: They had accoplished their missions. The Dark Lord had given praise before leaving again. Next stop, school would start soon and now that everything has changed.  
"Where did the Dark Lord go?" Celeste had asked Bellatrix who was smirking non stop.  
"He let to put his items in new hiding places. He even put some of his followers to watch over them thanks to you my dear!" Bellatrix had hugged her niece tightly before Celeste laughed and hugged back.  
"I'm heading to bed." She added as Bellatrix nodded. The young blonde looked at Alecto before heading up the stairs into her room. She quickly changed before she heard the door opened again and closed.  
"Want to be alone? I don't blame you after what happened." Alecto's voice spoke. "I can go if you want to." The red headed witch spoke as Celeste walked over to her and shook her head.  
"No. Please stay." She spoke softly. The blonde leaned in and kissed Alecto upon her lips. The witch was shocked but accepted it.  
"I thought? After what Amycus told you?" Alecto asked since now she was curious.  
"Let's say, I stir the couldron the same way. Though, no one can know." Celeste explained as she watched Alecto beam and pushed Celeste against the wall and took her. "Come now, we must rest." Celeste could feel her heart beat rather fast. The moon was high in the air now.  
"Right." The witch spoke and crawled into Celeste's bed. Celeste had waved her wand to cast a spell upon her door. To no be bothered until morning before joining Alecto into her own bed. Wanting nothing more than have the protective arms around her now.  
"There's much to do now." Celeste spoke. Pulling out her favorite book. Tales of Beedle the Bard and heard Alecto laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"What do you mean minor changes?! Those are major!" Celeste shouted at her mother as Narcissa explained the changes for the wedding. It was a bright warm day with a slight chill in the air from the wind. It was the perfect temperature for any outdoor wedding. Astoria had named Celeste a bride's maid. She wasn't sure what to think. They were running rehearsals before the big day tomorrow. He partner was Antonin. How her luck was killed. With anger, Celeste had stormed out of the fitting room. Her dress was a bright red color along with the other two maids. She had only tried her dress on once and quickly took it off before anyone else saw. The maid of honor was Astoria's sister. Her dress would be pink as the Bride is white. That was no shocker. The day was already half way through as she was standing at the front. Listening to her brother exchange vows with Astoria. Not helping but smile, knowing that her brother was going to be finally happy and free of Pansy. Knowing full well the Parkinsons were invited but if Pansy was to do anything, their father Lucius would make sure this would be the last event they ever came to at the Manor. Summer was at it's end as the wedding would be quick and private. Only close families and friends were invited. Celeste found herself in front of a mirror while trying out different styles for her long hair. It was curly and half way up. Still very much messy due to not being able to make it do what she wanted. A potion would have to be made if her mother didn't have any in stock. She then let her hair lay down on it's own.  
"That one is nice." Astoria's voice came. Celeste turned and smiled. Giving the witch a friendly hug.

"I'm excited to be your sister in law." She added.  
"As am I." Celeste admitted proudly.  
"I know you don't like Antonin. My mother planned the pairings. If you didn't mind, I sent an invitation to the Carrows." Astoria winked as Celeste blushed. Watching the growing witch leave. Smiling to herself while blushing a little. Once in her room, Celeste had decided to finish off her homework before the big day tomorrow. Feeling her heart flutter with happiness for her brother. The last few days before, she watched and listened on how happy her twin was and going to be. They were so perfect for each other! Smiling once again as night had fallen, she entered her bathroom amd ran the shower. Making the eater hot before stripping her day's dress. Once naked, she steppes into the steaming shower. Her mind wandered off while washing her hair. Someone had popped into her mind. Blushing as she thought of Alecto again. Feeling something warm in her stomach traveling down, Celeste found herself red faced. 'Stop it! You're embarrassing yourself! You don't belong to anyone.' Celeste spoke to herself.  
'For now.' Her brother's voice replied. She did not mind her brother knowing her thoughts, because of that, there was no secrets between the two. Being twins after all had benefits and sometimes it had it's down parts.  
'Draco!' Celeste shouted back. Hearing her brother laugh at her. Rolling her eyes as she finished her shower and hopped out. Drying her hair quickly and dressed into her nightwear. It was a long silk gown the stopped right before her knees. Laced strings to keep upon her shoulders. She pulled the cloak off her chair and cuddled with it. The scent overwhelming her as she smiled. She didn't eat dinner for she wasn't hungry. Deciding to go to bed to get the night over with. Much excitement was in store for tomorrow. She had drifted off to sleep and before she knew it, night had passed rather quickly with no dreams.

The morning sun brought a nice cool into the air as fall was making it's way into the season now. It would be a little warmer as the wedding would be going. Celeste was having a hard time getting her hair in place as a soft knock upon her door came.  
"Come in." The blonde's voice spoke softly.  
"I have a potion that you asked for my little rose." Narcissa's voice spoke as Celeste smiled and hugged her mother. Drinking the potion as her hair did what she wanted. It laid curly and down neatly for the first time in several months. Celeste slowly slipped into her red dress and smiled. Seeing how it fit her body perfectly as her blonde hair made her glow a little.  
"Ah, such beauty." Narcissa spoke as she hugged her daughter again.  
"Mum, it's Draco's wedding. Not mine." Celeste spoke with a small chuckle.  
"I know my dear. Though, you are due to marry soon." Narcissa reminded Celeste as she sighed a little and shook her head. Another knock came as Lucius came in. Smiling at his daughter then kissing his wife. Celeste couldn't help but giggle a little at her parents.  
"Time to go. Wedding is starting." He spoke as they all nodded and left the room. tripping on her heels before regaining her balance. Blushing with embarrassment before heading outside under a half tent. Seeing the other two maids. Astoria was pacing back and forth as her sister was trying to calm her down. Smiling at the two sisters before a tap upon her shoulder came. She turned and saw Antonin. Scowling at him before taking a deep breath. It was her brother's day. Not going to ruin it. She took the dark wizard's arm with hers and sighed before putting on a smile. Watching the other two pairs go before. Now. Her turn. She held her head up high with a smile. Feeling her arm being tugged as Antonin wanted this to be over. Hearing soft voices with smiles everywhere. Celeste looked around once they made it to the front. She found no one. The one she wanted to find.

'Here comes the Bride.' Celeste was humming as was her brother as Astoria and Mr. Greengrass came into view. Everyone stood up with pictures being taken. It was a sight to hold and cherish with memories forever. Astoria glowed as sparkles were shown all around her dress and the veil upon her head. Her brown hair flowing behind her. Once up front, Mr. Greengrass kissed his daughter's hand and gave her away to Draco whom was beaming non stop. Celeste could have sworn she saw a tear fall from her brother's eyes before listening to the wizard priest began the usual speech about marriage. Listening to the vows spoken.  
"Do you Draco, take Astoria Greengrass." Celeste got lost in thought from listening.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The wizard spoke as he raised his wand as sparks, doves, and bells all shot from his wand. Showing the marriage was eternal. Watching Draco leave with Astoria. Celeste couldn't help but cheer on her brother and her new sister in law. Watching them leave as rice was thrown all around.  
"Time to celebrate and have fun!" A voice shouted as many agreed. Many Witches and wizards gleefully walked over to the opening area of the garden where the flowers were in full bloom. Music was playing as dancing began. Celeste smiled as she watched everyone around having a fun time. Even Death Eaters knew to have a good time when it was called for one. She sat down on a bench and watched her cat bouncing on a frog before disappearing.  
"You look so beautiful." A familiar voice spoke. It sent warm chills up her spine as a warm feeling awokened in her stomach. She stood up and turned. Seeing non other than Alecto.  
"Madame Carrow. I thank you." She smiled and curtsied to the woman. Hearing a soft chuckle from the dark witch before Celeste followed her to a nearby private area.

"Ceremony was beautiful." Celeste spoke to break the silence. She was looking up as the sun was now setting. The sky made pink, blue, and soft orange colors from the rays of the sun. It was indeed the perfect day for the wedding. Hearing shouts and laughter as the others began drinking. Feeling a stubby but gentle fingers intertwined with her own. Celeste looked down and away to hide her blushing.  
"Don't hide from me." Alecto's voice softly spoke as fingers were gentle placed upon Celeste's chin to make her look at the dark witch.  
"Why?" Was all she could ask.  
"Because I know. You may deny it now, but you won't be able to anymore." Alecto's wise words had hit her. The woman was right. Celeste couldn't even hide her own feelings from Draco.  
"I just, I don't know." Was all Celeste could say. Watching as the red head witch's body shift to push Celeste against a tree gently. Feeling her heart race against her chest. "I won't deny it anymore." She added while she leaned in and kissed Alecto upon the lips. Deepening the kiss as the dark witch did not pull away but instead, she pressed for more. Letting a soft moan escape her lips as she blushed from this. Her lips matching perfectly against Alecto's as the both played for dominance. Celeste's lips failed and fallen submissive to the older witch's. Feeling a strong hand caress her stomach as another soft moan escaped her lips. The hand traveled up across her chest and rested upon her heat before a light heat began again. Feeling the mark made yet again. Celeste pulled back to take in some air before looking into the eyes of this Death Eater.  
"You're mine." Alecto's voice spoke.  
"Only yours. I belong to you only. Officially?" Celeste spoke as if her mind already knew what to say.  
"Good, and yes. Shall we dance?" Alecto spoke as Celeste nodded her head and followed the woman. The air was a little more cooler from the summer time during noon as evening was coming to an end. A soft wind picked up again to make the trees and flowers dance as well. They danced along with others but when ever the slow songs played, they would hide from the others to avoid any uneasy. The day ended well into the night as many had much to drink before leaving. Celeste stumbled a little while giggling. Feeling the strong arm pull her in closely before being led away inside.  
"You had too much fun my rose." Alecto spoke. Celeste blushed at this. She was busy giggling around before she knew she was in her room again. Feeling the dark witch strip her dress off and her gown over her head.  
"Hey! You're not supposed to see!" Celeste pouted.  
"Well, I get to see all of you sooner or later." Alecto smirked and this had shut Celeste up right away. "Time for bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Amycus had too much to drink." Alecto spoke.  
"No fair. I'll miss you." Celeste admitted.  
"I know. You need rest. I will see you soon." The witch spoke as the blonde nodded. She kissed Alecto's lips gently before a bit more. Hugging the witch tightly and sighed.  
"I see you kept my cloak." The older witch spoke as Celeste nodded her head.  
"Reminds me of you." She crawled into bed and snuggled it. Feeling a kiss upon her forehead and smiled. She turned to look but the dark witch was already gone. Frowning a bit before smiling. Knowing full well she would be seeing her witch a lot more. Her witch? It felt odd but then again it felt right. Perfect actually. She hadn't given any relationships any thoughts until recently. Now that she belong to one of the most darkest and powerful witches after her aunt. She had much to keep up now, not only with her learning, but with dark magic as well. The fire gave a warm glow around her room as her eyes began to get heavy from being cozy under her blankets and from the cloak. Celeste had drifted off to sleep now after drinking.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It has been several days since the wedding had happened. Celeste was running about her room while doing her last minute packing before heading off to school. It seemed all dark and gloomy outside. The weather threatened thunderstorms. It was her favorite thing to sleep to at night. Sighing while quickly changing into her school robes. Her skirt with long black socks, cardigan and tie. The perfect emerald color with the black. Putting her Head Girl badge on as well before hearing her mother calling her name. Quickly double checking before shouting back. She wrapped her favorite cloak from Alecto around her shoulders, not wanting to forget it.  
"Coming mother!" She shouted and dashed down the stairs. Seeing Professor Snape as well.  
"Headmaster?" She asked with a curious look. He handed her a scroll.  
"New rules for the Prefects. I expect high out of you this year Miss Malfoy." Snape spoke before leaving. Celeste only nodded her head before hugging her mother then father.  
"I'll escort you this time dear. Your father is still wanted. Plus, Draco is away until the Holidays." Narcissa spoke with a frown.  
"Mother. Don't worry. We are all still here together. Our family only got bigger." She smiled and hugged her mother again. Seeing that she had grown a bit again. Opening the door to follow her mother outside and down the path. You could smell the crisp leaves that fell to the ground. Light frost covered the grounds in the morning. Seeing nothing around but the garden slowly dying as the trees turned from green to gold, brown, and yellow colors of fall. Some flowers were still in bloom but slowly falling. It was finally time to go back to Hogwarts. Though, this year was going to be very much different

Celeste felt the familiar tug of the apparation. She was very used to it now, for she didn't cough for air. That was a new accoplishment. Smiling at herself before quickly following the faces she knew from her house and other houses from school. She saw the Weasley family and raised a brow. Potter, Granger and Ron weren't there like they were every year. She had a gut feeling now. Wondering where the trio were took her attention before feeling a pinch.  
"Ouch! What? Oh, sorry mother." She spoke as Narcissa raised her brow. Feeling a rush of embarrassment as her mother hugged her. Now she knew where she got that look from.  
"I love you mum. Don't worry, I should be able to visit for the Holidays." She added before heading onto the train. Her luggage brought by the elf as it was loaded onto the train.  
"Hello. Your mind seems to be wandering a lot." A soft gentle voice of Luna spoke.  
"Luna! Hey!" Celeste hugged her best friend tightly.  
"We missed you at the wedding." Luna spoke softly while the two friends took a seat in am empty compartment.  
"Yeah. I am sorry. My brother got married as well." Celeste spoke as Luna gasped with a gleeful look upon her face. "To Greengrass to be exact!" She beamed proudly about her brother.  
"Good. I was worried about Pansy. Oh hey, we were thinking about starting the D.A. back up. You in?" Luna asked when she changed the subject. Feeling the train starting to leave. Celeste looked out the window and waved to her mother whom smiled weakly and waved back before the train disappeared.  
"I'm not sure Luna. I was promoted to Head Girl." Celeste spoke.  
"Even more to join. That way, we can know when it's safe. We haven't Harry's map anymore." Luna added with a frown before pleading her friend.  
"I'll see what I can do, but I do not promise anything!" Celeste spoke as Luna gleefully clapped and hugged her friend again.

"I gotta get to the prefect compartment and let them know of the new rules and the patrolling details." Celeste sighed and hugged Luna who nodded before leaving. Celeste was deep in thought before she walked down to the last compartment where the others were waiting for her.  
"Blaise." Celeste spoke and nodded once to him. Seeing him as the new Slytherin Head Boy. Cling and Hannah from Hufflepuff. Terry and a girl she never seen before from Ravenclaw. Plus two new Gryffindors. Knowing full well that the last two were gone.  
"Right, so. Our new Headmaster; Professor Snape. Has given me details for the patrols for this year. Most of you will be doing downstairs on the first few levels. While Zabini and I are patrolling most grounds along with a few other professors. Each night is switched around between all of us. That way, we will have time for homework and what not." Celeste spoke as the others were silent. "Questions?" She asked as Clint spoke first.  
"What about points and detentions?" He asked.  
"Those powers are now only for Head Boy and Girl. Professor Snape took that from all Prefects. So, the power isn't abused now." She added.  
"Who are the new professors? You must know?" Terry asked as Celeste shook her head.  
"We will find that out tonight." She spoke before handing each of them their schedules for the year and dismissing them. She was on first patrol on the train but had tonight off. Zabini had first shift. Celeste's mind began to wander again before hearing scowling. Her head turned and saw Ginny who was glaring at her. The blonde only shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to be bothered with the Weasly girl. In fact, she didn't want to be bothered by anyone. She wanted her brother here with her. It seemed she would be leading the student body herself. Blaise didn't seem to pay any attention to the new rules. As if he didn't want to do his new duties. 'Oh well.' She thought before feeling the train slow down and stopped in Hogsmead.  
"First years off first!" She shouted as the students began pushing and shoving to get off of the train. Following after and took a carriage in the front and first. Feeling the dirt under the carriage as mist took over the air.

"Everyone in line by fours and by houses!" Celeste shouted. "No! You over there! Terry! No! Stop right there! In front of Ravenclaw! Blaise!" Celeste was shouting. She was not having it when the students finally got in order. Each house was marching in unsion while Celeste was in the lead. She could feel her breath and shuddered. Looking up as hundreds of Dementors surronded them. Hearing louds shocked voices.  
"Hush!" She spoke. Seeing the doors opened to the Great Hall. Each of the teachers were already seated as Snape in the center. Celeste stopped at the front and turned while watching the students take their seats in silence. Once everyone was accounted for, Celeste gently grabbed the Sorting Hat and placed it upon the stool in the front before taking her seat. As she did this, the doors opened and a small crowd of First Year students walked in. They did not seem cheerful as Celeste was during her first year. In fact, they looked dead scared before Professor McGonagall called each name. Clapping with the Slytherins to welcome her new House Mates before the Sorting was over quickly as it began.  
"Now, welcome back to our old and welcome to the new. As most of you that do not know, I am the new Headmaster and there are several new rule changes. You can find them hanging up on the boards in your Common Rooms. Any other questions will be taken up with your Prefects. Now, we have here new changes in staff. Professor Amycus Carrow. He will be taking over the Dark Arts class. Professor Alecto Carrow will be taking over the Muggle Studies class. Which is now required for each of you to take. They will be in charge of all punishements and dentetions. Fail to show up will result in exsposure. Now, off to bed." He spoke.

Finishing her drink as she looked up to see a pair of eyes upon her. Smiling at Alecto before standing up.  
"First years follow me please!" She spoke loudly enough to see the new ones. Her heart fell. There were only seven new ones this year. Knowing full well that the muggleborns were not to be attending. Others must be getting home schooled. "Come along now. Quickly please!" She spoke as she took long strides. Forgetting she had to slow down for their short legs. Chuckling at this before leading them down.  
"Are we going to the dungeons?!" A girl squeaked with fear.  
"Our Common Room is down here dear." Celeste spoke softly which eased the girl. Seeing the familiar large door with skulls all over.  
"Password?" The door hissed.  
"Cruciatus." Celeste spoke as a few of the new years gasped. Knowing full well what the password was now. "Enter quickly. Come on now. Hurry up." She spoke and stopped in the ceneter of the room. "Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room. We are below the lake which gives us the green dim color. Girls are downstairs on the right and boys same on the left. Breakfast is at seven in the morning. Do not be late." She spoke as they scattered. Smiling at herself before heading into her dorm with the other girls.  
"How was it?" Pansy's voice came. Celeste rolled her eyes at this.  
"Fine. I'm heading to bed." She spoke. Quickly changing into her gown and crawled into bed.  
'Goodnight my Rose.' Alecto's voice spoke as Celeste blushed and smiled stupidly.  
'Goodnight my dark witch.' Celeste spoke back. Remembering that she could hear the thoughts due to the mark. Yes, goodnight indeed. For it was going to be a rough year now.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Celeste had tossed and turned all night when not being able to sleep at all. Morning came too quickly for her liking as she got up. Dressing quickly into her uniforms and smiling at the emerald green along with the black. Placing her Head Girl badge above the Slytherin crest. Taking a deep breath before heading out of the Common Room. There were students already rushing around the hallways. Smiling at herself before frowning. Remembering that it's her last year here at Hogwarts but all the years was worth it. Seeing faces all frightened and scared as they were running about. Shrugging her shoulders before heading to the Great Hall to meet the first year Slytherins before doing her first patrol along the grounds. Seeing the Carrows passing out the schedules as Alecto handed hers and smirked before leaving. Celeste looked at her scheduled and sighed. An extra class now was Muggle Studies. Second period. Wondering how that was going to be. Everyone was already on edge as it was. Knowing the stupid Gryffindors were going to try something as they always did. Being brave was just something to make them look good in situations.  
"Everyone here?" Celeste had asked. She pulled out the scroll and counted each head. "Good. Now, follow me. I will be showing you to your classes the first week, after that, you will be on your own. I suggest you take this and drill it into your heads." She warned them. Taking an apple and bit into it. Turning heels and heard gleeful chattering among the new years. She smiled and looked over her shoulders as they began to follow her.  
"What's your name miss?" A young boy asked.  
"I'm Celeste Malfoy." She answered with another smile. Hearing gasps and excited whispers before she stopped at the edge of the stair case. "Now. There are over four hundred stairs in the castle. These like to move on their own. Some steps vanish and if you miss a step, you will get stuck. Stay alert. If you get stuck, you best hope someone is around to pull you out. Now, your first class is Transfigurations. One of my favorites." She spoke while taking a flight of stairs and quickly led them down the hall. "Inside." She added before speaking as the first years took their seats. "Professor McGongall is her name." Celeste added before hearing the gasps from the students as McGonagall change from a cat to a witch. It was her signature when starting classes with the first years. Celeste had remembered very well when it happened during her first class. She couldn't wait to get started.

Click. Click. Each heel of her school shoes hit the floor against the stones. The hallways were empty now. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air that came from a nearby window. Hearing a soft scruffle sound coming from her right, Celeste waved her wand and removed a banner hanging on the wall. There was a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor sharing tongue.  
"Five points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor! Run along to class!" She snapped as the two younger students dashed out of the hallway. Sighing and shaking her head. She hadn't taken points from anyone before. It felt good to have some sort of power. Though, she didn't want to be abusing it. Though, why did the new Headmaster appoint her? Must be some sort of plan in place that she didn't know about. She became lost in thought while leaning againt the wall by the window. Everything has indeed changed now that the Ministry was under the Dark Lord's control. Her Mark upon her arm was constantly burning now. Shaking her head to push the thoughts away as the bell rang for second period. Quickly heading back to the first classroom to pick up the first years with a smile. Seeing them with hope shining in their eyes as they packed up and got ready in a line.  
"Come along. Dark Arts class is next." Celeste spoke and lead the class up couple more flights of the stairs. Heading down to the far end of the hallways and saw the Gryffindor Prefect glaring daggers. Celeste raised a brow. "Something to say?" She asked as the Slytherins all headed into the classroom. There was tension in the air between the two. Wondering how he was going to act out this time. She kept her eyes upon the Gryffindor before he spoke.  
"Next time you take points from my House I am gonna..." He started.  
"Gonna what?! Hex me?! I'd like to see you try!" Celeste snapped with her wand raised at his nose. She wasn't scared to hex him or anything. In fact, she was hoping to show off her skills she had gained during summer vacation while dueling her brother.  
"Detention Mr. Finnigan." Amycus voice came out. He swept into the classroom as the door slammed shut. Celeste was smirking at the Gryffindor before turning sharply to leave to class. The blonde was begining to miss her twin brother now. He wouldn't be returning until after the Christmas Holidays. Which seemed a long ways from now.

Her strides were long again as she entered the classroom. Stopping to see no one took the front desk except a familiar Hufflepuff. He waved at her as Celeste quickly moved to sit next to him.  
"What's going on?" She whispered. Seeing Clint didn't seem to be bothered much about the tension in the air between the Houses.  
"Muggle Studies by a Carrow. Everyone's scared." Clint spoke as Finnigan sat next to Neville. Hearing the door slammed caused several of her classmates to jump in their seats. The entire classroom was silent as you could hear a pin drop and hit the floor. Alecto strode up to the front of the classroom with a hiss. Waving her wand as as the blackbaord started on the homework on essays and reading chapters. Celeste quickly wrote down the information.  
"Wands away!" Professor Alecto hissed as a small movement meant the students put their wands up. "Now, who can tell me about the filth and how they steal our magic?" She asked as the class was still silent. Celeste looked around before back to the front. She could feel her dark witch scanning the room for any students out of line. "As I was saying. They steal magic. Blood from us to obtain our magical powers to enter and be part of this world." She spoke.  
"Oh yeah? How much muggle blood have you and your brother got?" Neville's voice spoke out. Celeste gasped as her blood turned to ice as a cold front swept through the room.  
"CRUCIO!" Alecto's voice shouted with her wand as soon as Neville spoke. Celeste watched as the Gryffindor boy fall to the gound and shout in pain as his body squirmed on the cold stone floor. A light smirk came upon Celeste's face as many Gryffindors stood up at once with their wands raised at Alecto. Celeste followed the other Slytherins as she grabbed her wand and pointed to the other Gryffindors. Her fellow Housemates knew where they stood now. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had all quickly left the room. Yes, all four Houses were taking classes together since the sizes shrunk due to the mudbloods leaving to go on the run.  
"Detention all Gryffindors! Great Hall after dinner tonight!" She hissed. Writing down the information. "Leave my class the lot of you!" She added. Feeling her heart beating father fast for her liking. Once everyone was gone she picked up her bag.  
"You left a good impression." Celeste spoke softly and leaned against Alecto's desk.  
"Thank Celese. In front of others call me Professor?" Alecto asked.  
"Yes Professor." Celeste repeated in a smart alec way which caused her to get a slap across her butt. Blushing like crazy before rubbing her buttocks and stuttered.  
"Get to your next class." Alecto smirked before giving the blonde a kiss.

The day had seemed to go by quickly as the first years were all around the place. One discovered the library already and was in a book. Celeste had already started on her Muggle Studies homework.  
"Already attacking the essay?" Pansy's voice spoke.  
"Well yeah, it's due tomorrow." Celeste spoke. "We are N.E.W.T students now. We have no excuses." Celeste spoke in a matter of fact tone.  
"Whatever. You're boring. Daphne and I were talking about more mature things anyway." Parkinson's voice spoke.  
"Really? Like what?" Celeste closed her book with a snap. "Finished anyways." She added.  
"Sex." Was all Pansy said. Celeste felt her heart race as she looked away quickly into the fire.  
"Yeah we know. You're still a virgin. It says it all over you!" She snorted and shook her head. "Freak." Pansy added.  
"Excuse me?!" The blonde snapped at Pansy.  
"You're a freak! We all know it! You never once had a boyfriend!" She laughed. Celeste stood up and lefft the Common Room as Pansy followed her.  
"Have you else where to be?!" Celeste snapped.  
"Nope! Just following the freak!" Hearing her voice raise as other students were listening in now. Celeste was trying to get away from Pansy now. "FREAK!" Her voice carried up through the halls now. Celeste had whipped out her wand and pointed at Pansy. Her nostrils flaring with anger now. "Oooh, look. Freak is gonna hex me!" Pansy laughed in a piggy like squeal. Feeling her heart pound as her eyes began to swell up from tears. Feeling eyes were all around now. She lowered her wand and began to walk away again. Hearing voices and laughter around her. Then there were screams as the Carrows came into sight.  
"What is going on?!" Amycus voice boomed aross the room.  
"Oh nothing Professor sir. Just wondering where Celeste was going off to. You see, she's a freak!" She squealed again as other students began to laugh.  
"Crucio!" Celeste screamed on top of her lungs. Pointing her wand at Pansy. Watching the seventh year Slytherin fall to the ground while grunting. Celeste felt her anger rising as a firm hand gripped her arm and yanked her out of the circle.  
"Detention Ms. Malfoy!" Amycus shouted. "And you Parkinson!" He boomed again as Pansy began to protest. More laughs came from the nearby Gryffindors.

Celeste felt her body almost flung into the empty classroom.  
"Sit!" A voice snapped. Celeste sat down as she knew that voice all too well. "Now, explain." Alecto spoke.  
"Professor! I did nothing wrong! She's a freak!" Pansy pouted and pointed at Celeste who rolled her eyes.  
"Enough! There will be no name calling from the seniors of the school!" Amycus spoke. "I expected so much better from the both of you! Ms. Malfoy? Performing an unforgivable perfectly the first time gives me hope. I award ten to Slytherin." He added.  
"What? But?" Parkinson started.  
"I said enough! You will come with me to wash out the couldrons for the first years. Slughorn has been meaning to find someone. Rest of this week. Or harsher punsiments will befall you." Amycus lead Pansy out of the room. Celeste wipped her cheeks dry with her sleeve and sighed.  
"I'm sorry professor." She began. Feeling a gentle hand upon her shoulder and looked up. Before she knew it, her lips were locked against the dark witch's. There was passion in the kiss. It made Celeste's heart flutter against her chest.  
"No need to be sorry my rose." She sat down across from the blonde. "Now, you are going to act like you were punished when you leave here. In the mean time. I want you to explain to me what happened. I expected better of the Head Girl that you are. You are to help maintain and keep the order in the student body. We are already thinking twice about Zabini." Alecto spoke.  
"I finished my Muggle Studies homework as Pansy and Daphne were talking about sex." She blushed at this and felt a firm grip on her leg under the desk.  
"And?" Alecto asked with a curious look. Celeste blushed even more.  
"Pansy says virgin is written all over my face. So, she kept calling me a freak." She frowned at this as Alecto sighed.  
"Well, believe it or not, you are one now. As am I. I hate the term. Though, accept it sooner than later so they will not use it against you." Alecto spoke and kissed Celeste quickly again. "Now, off to bed. Don't worry, we'll fix the virgin part as well." Alecto smirked as she pulled Celeste into a hug. It was something she needed. Closing her eyes and rested her head upon the dark witch's shoulder. Feeling her back caressed before the hand travled down to her front. Celeste felt her flower moisten and blushed before gasping. Feeling Alecto's hand pressing and gently rubbing her core. The blonde moaned softly against Alecto's shoulder before feeling the witch pull away. "Right. Bed." Celeste nodded while looking at the smirking face one last time before heading back to her Common Room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

It was a few weeks after the first day the Gryffindors all had gotten detention together in the Great Hall. They were all angry now. Rebellion was already spreading by whispers. The whispers were growing between each house now. They were angry. There was no word from Potter yet. This was giving Celeste some hope after all. Ever since Hermione had told Celeste about their plans to defeat the Dark Lord, she told him right away of their plans. Hoping the Dark Lord knew exactly what to do. After all, Potter was just a stupid boy with only six years of education that depended on his friends to help him pass. He was lazy. Though, he still had many following him. They were stupid to do so. This was not a battle they could win. A battle that meant only one side could come out alive. The grounds outside of Hogwarts was quiet. Except Quidditch practice. Celeste had to beg the Headmaster to keep Quidditch on to use as a distraction for the students. It somewhat had worked. The grounds around the school was still untouched by the cold weather that threatened to come. The leaves were changing colors rather quickly. Summer was gone and it had felt ages since it was here. Autum came beautifully. The trees shone colors of orange, red, and brown to match the scent the wind gave off from the forest. The Whomping Willow shook itself off in the distance. Shaking off the last of the leaves it was holding. Winter was coming. The temperatures fluctuating, causing the students to get confused whether to wear sweaters or just their robes.

Celeste found herself inside of the Prefects private room they were using for meetings. The only ones who never showed up were the Gryffindor ones.  
"Guess they are still angry?" Clint's voice spoke as the others nodded. There was a soft knock on the door as Clint went to answer it. "Hello Luna. Come in." He spoke as the white haired girl entered with a soft smile upon her face.  
"Hello. I came to inform you guys that the Gryffindor Prefects have lost their titles." Lovegood spoke as whispers went around.  
"Silence." Celeste spoke out as Blaise was leaning against the wall. "We need to take this opportunity and take over this school and put it in it's rightful place. These students are going to get out of hand. There are whispers of a rebellion. We cannot allow this." She spoke as each one of her fellow Prefects nodded their heads. New orders and information was given during the meeting as new schedules were made. Due to the fact of the Gryffindors rounding up more followers for Potter. Celeste had took matters into her own hands. As the others left, only Luna, Blaise, and Clint remained.  
"So, why did you want to speak to us?" Clint asked.  
"I trust in you guys. The Dark Lord informed me of his plans before I left for school." Celeste began.  
"We know. He wants all Muggle borns out and pure blooded only." Luna began.  
"No. Well, yes. We all know Potter is going to do what ever it takes so the Dark Lord decided to look at things differently." She spoke as the others looked confused. "Here. The Dark Lord wants all magic to survive but he wants only those who deserve it. Those who work hard and become powerful. Strong at magic. Those who fail in any years are kicked out of school, mind erased and thrown out. I agree to this. All those who have magic will have a chance at it." Celeste spoke as Luna's face lit up.  
"So, that means we don't have to fight?!" She was beaming.  
"Hate to burst your bubble my friend but there will be a war. Once Potter is out of the way, he will announce his new plans." She sighed a little. Blaise only grunted as Clint sighed a little.  
"What about those who have a learning disability?" Clint asked. He was worried about his friends in Hufflepuff. Celeste frowned a little. She knew Milicent wasn't the best at learning either. "I am going to have a word with the Dark Lord about that. That way everyone will have a chance at learning." Celeste added.  
"It sounds as if you want to be a professor." Blaise spoke and rolled his eyes. "I call this meeting to an end. We have patrols to do and if you haven't noticed, we are all on duty tonight." He added before sneering and left. Celeste rolled her eyes at him.  
"He is right sadly. Let's go." She spoke. With that, they left the room.

Celeste was sitting in the Great Hall for the lunch hour. Most students decided to eat lunch elsewhere or watch Quidditch practice. So, there was maybe like twenty students or less. The young blonde was munching on a piece of chicken as her advance Transfiguration book was against her goblet. Savoring the taste of fried chicken as it seemed to be her favorite. Melon was next. Loving the juice hit against her tastebuds on her tongue. She was deep into reading as whispers began around the Hall. Celeste looked up towards the teachers table. Snape, McGonagall and Carrows were the only ones. McGonagall had gotten up and left quickly. The whispers began again. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand. Celeste caught the eye of her friend Luna before spells started firing around the room. Watching her friend mimic her as they drew out their wands and joined into the fight. Blocking hexes and jinxs. A curse was shot past her face as Celeste took cover under the Slytherin table. Shooting a stunning jinx back to the area it came from. She beamed at her friend when Luna shot down her attacker. The table Celeste was taking cover under flew up and smashed against the wall behind her. Blocking the green flashes and red ones before a jinx hit her squarely in the chest. Flying backwards against the wall and upon the smashed table. Quickly getting up and sent the curse at the sixth year Gryffindor boy. Watching him grunt in pain as she growled at him.  
"Not so strong now are you?!" She hissed at him. The fight left quickly as it started. Celeste grabbed the boy by the scruff of his robes and dragged him across the floor to the front. Taking her place by the teachers as did Luna.  
"Never in all my years of teaching at Hogwarts have I seen such rebellious behavior from students. Explain yourselves." Snape sneered at them. The attackers looked at each other then to the ground. "Now, Amycus I assume you have it taken care of from here." Snape spoke as Amycus' wheezy voice turned into laughter as he marched the troublemakers out of the Hall.  
"Now, Miss Lovegood and Miss Malfoy, I will personally see to it that you both are rewarded for standing up as leaders of this school and taking control of the situation. Now, off you both go." He spoke as Celeste followed Luna out of the Hall.

"Could have at least had some pudding before all that happened." Luna's voice broke the silence as they were sitting in a courtyard. There were no students around now that the word had spread like wildfire. The rest of the students had either taken refudge in their Common Rooms or the Quidditch pitch. The air outside was still warm but hinted cold weather coming in.  
"I'm sorry Luna. That you didn't get to enjoy the pudding. Though, I do thank you for doing your job." Celeste smiled at the younger witch.  
"Of course Celeste, after all. What friends are for. I am joining this fight. I choose my best friend's side. Harry hasn't treated me like a friend at all. You did. All these years you've been there for me." Luna spoke softly with that smile upon her face. She hugged Celeste before leaving. "I'm going to the kitchens for pudding now." She answered Celeste's confused face. When Luna was gone, Celeste sat down on the bench and sighed.  
"I assumed you would have gone to the Hospital wing but Pomfrey said you didn't show." A voice spoke out as Celeste turned towards it.  
"Why do you say that?" She spoke as Alecto came into view.  
"Your face is bleeding. I thought Lovegood has told you?" She asked as Celeste shook her head. "Here, let me." Alecto pulled out her wand and cleaned the blonde's face and fixed her nose. Wincing in pain as Celeste rubbed her nose. She hadn't known it was broken.  
"Thank you." Celeste spoke and leaned against Alecto. Feeling the protective arm around her shoulder and smiled. Closing her eyes while just enjoying the company of the dark witch. It felt as if the moments were stolen as the bell began to ring.  
"Come my Rose. Time for class. You have Amycus." Alecto spoke out as Celeste nodded. She hated not being around her favorite witch. Feeling a kiss planted against her cheek then to her forehead, Celeste hugged the woman before watching her quickly leave as the students began to chatter into the court.  
"Curse the Gryffindors! They always get what they want!" A younger Slytherin girl spoke out. A fist fight had broken out.  
"Silence!" Celeste shouted as the students stopped and on lookers circled them. "I had about enough of this bickering! Get to class! Sue, stay behind." Celeste spoke to her fellow Slytherin.  
"I'll be late to Muggle Studies!" She frowned.  
"I'll take care of it. You won't get into trouble. Now, what's going on?" Celeste asked.  
"We have only one Beater. The Gryffindors want to play the match anyways." She frowned.  
"Aren't you a player?" She asked the black haired girl who nodded.  
"Yes, but I'm not exactly small." She spoke as they began walking towards the classroom.  
"I will speak to Blaise. I am appointing you as a Beater for Slytherin. Sorry, she was with me Professor." Celeste spoke to Alecto who nodded and continued. "Now, get in some practice. I believe in you." She spoke as the younger girl nodded and went to class.

Arriving into the Dark Arts classroom and saw the rebels that attacked during lunch all linded up in front of the class. Amycus gave Celeste a look before rubbing his left arm. Celeste felt it too. It must have been the Carrows sending each other a message. He nodded at her before she took her seat in the front next to Clint.  
"Now, as I was saying, these students have seemed to think it was okay to attack innocent people when ever they thought it was okay. Today's lesson, we will be performing the Cruciatus Curse upon them as their punishment and as your lesson. Who would like to go first?" He asked as Celeste shot her hand up as did Clint. "Miss Malfoy and Mr. Smith. Forward you two." The professor spoke as they got up and went to the front of the room. "Now, this curse is to not be taken lightly. You have to mean it. The pain you want to inflict upon your target." He spoke as Clint raised his wand at the boy their age. Celeste raised a brow.  
"Crucio!" Clint spoke. It managed it light but weak pain.  
"Good start. Sit down." Amycus spoke as Celeste raised her wand to the sixth year boy who broke her nose.  
"Crucio!" She shouted. Feeling the anger swell up inside as the boy screamed out in pain. He began to feel his arm cause spasms now.  
"Enough Miss Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin. As you can see. She performed the Cruiatus curse perfectly. You can sit down. Next." He spoke. As the class began one by one, performing the curse upon the troublemakers. Seeing them all laying on the floor catching their breaths as Amycus gave an essay to do about the curse. Celeste was even more curious now. Once the class was gone, Celeste smiled and headed out towards the library. Not needing a teacher's note anymore for the restricted section. She simply went in and browsed the books. Finding a book about curses. Pulling it from the self and found herself a small table and began to work.

 _Cruiatus Curse. Also known as the Torture Curse. Once inflicted upon the victim, each reacts differently. Almost all die within minutes from the curse. The only known survivors have lost their memories completely. Never to be returned. Side affects from surviving the curse includes; twitching, short term memory, spasms of the muscles in arms or legs, and or death if not strong enough._

Celeste smiled as she gained the new information. Remembering the boy from class was now facing the twitching of his musceles from the pain she inflicted upon him. Feeling her heart beat as it raced against her chest. She could feel the blood in her veins rushing. Feeling her head become high from the feeling she caused another. Wondering if this was the feeling her aunt felt when she caused pain. It felt good. It made her feel alive. Shaking her head as she pushed the feeling aside and began to write her essay.

Night had fallen across the grounds. It had been an eventful day today. Her essay was actually completed. Not having anything else to do was definitely a benefit for her to complete her homework. Celeste had packed up her things and headed back to her common room. It was going to be a long night. Dropping off her things before heading back out.

Only her wand in hand as she tucked it inside her robes. Walking down the stairs before taking her route towards the Great Hall. Seeing no students in sight. Instead, something caught her eye.  
"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY! STILL RECRUITING!" Was shining bright in red on the stone wall. Celeste raised her wand to erase the message. It was not coming off. Instead, she caused an explosion. The ground shook as she fell to her knees. Rumbles of stones were covering her and everything.  
"What the hell is going on?!" An angry voice spoke. Celeste stood up and brushed off the dust from her robes. Amycus came into veiw. Seeing stones broken and all over the place.  
"Sorry professor. There was writing on the wall and I tried cleaning it off. It must have been a prank." Celeste frowned.  
"I see. Get this cleaned up." He spoke and left. Celeste raised her wand and cleaned up the mess. Using magic to repair the broken wall. The words were gone. Now she knew, if anyone tried cleaning up the writing, it was cause this to happen. Once done, she pondering the hallways now. Taking extra careful of the area around her. Entering a silent hallway as a whisper spoke out between two people. Celeste had quickly pulled out her wand. Ready for what ever was about to happen. Then the Gryffindor boy came into sight.  
"We have unfinished buisness." He spoke.  
"I think you need to leave and go back to your dorm." Celeste spoke in a low voice.  
"Have you no idea? What's going on around here? The Carrows and Snape took over! It's like Umbridge again! Why aren't you helping us?" He demanded.  
"Haven't you heard? You're being stupid and breaking the rules." Celeste added. Seeing the boy smirk at her. "Wipe that smirk off and go back to your common room or there will be action taken." Celeste warned him. He glared at her before firing off stunning spells at her. Celeste skillfully blocked each one. Knowing he can't win.  
"Hello freak!" Pansy's voice spoke out. Celeste looked at her before feeling a sharp pain and blackness.

"What happened?" A voice spoke out.  
"I don't know. I found her like this Headmaster. Her wand was broken by her side. It's like someone is out to get her." The nurse spoke. "I was lucky that I found her when coming back from the grounds. She would have been dead." The nurse spoke. Celeste felt her arm being touchedd and wrapped.  
"Find the one who did this. I want them punished!" A new voice spoke.  
"Alecto, I assure you it will be handled. Properly." McGonagall's stern voice spoke.  
"And where has that gotten you? One of your best students was attacked and you did nothing!" Alecto's voice had anger in it.  
"I assume there's something going on between the two of you then?" McGonagall asked with a raised brow.  
"That is none of anyone's concern! My concern is why haven't you put a lease on your House?!" She shouted. Wands were raised at each other's throats now.  
"Enough! I will not have this in my hospital wing!" Pomfrey shouted. Celeste mumbled and leaned up. Rubbing her head. "Now look what you have done. Out! The lot of you!" The nurse shouted and handed Celeste a potion. Snape remained behind.  
"What happened?" He asked. His voice was soft. It was new. She had never heard him like this before.  
"Why do you care?" She asked.  
"Because I am your Godfather." He spoke. Celeste looked at him with a raised brow. She knew Snape was Draco's but hers as well? "I understand you are not well Miss Malfoy. Your mother has been informed. You were supposed to be taken to St. Mungo's. As Madame Pomfrey had said, she found you in time. Though, the Dark Lord spoke that you are to remain here. You'll be back in health in no time. In mean time, rest. I would like to know who attacked you." Snape spoke.  
"It was uh. That sixth year Gryffindor boy who attacked in the Great Hall. If you are going to punish him. I want to be there." Celeste spoke.  
"Very well. I will see to it that no one touches him until you are ready to move." Snape spoke. With that, he got up and left. His long black robe whipping behind him.  
"Drink." Pomfrey spoke as Celeste drank the potion. She was out light a light bulb. Feeling the soft bed under her take her into a deep sleep. It was a nice feeling. To be able to sleep. Sleep seemed like a rare thing now these days. Celeste was not going to take this one for granted.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N at end!. Warning! Smut/lemon!

Chapter Twenty-One

It had been several days since Celeste was sent to the hospital wing. Keeping up with her classes was easy. It was the boredom that got to her. Snape had visited her to give her a new wand. Walnut, ten inches with unicorn hair. It was not the same without her old wand. This wand however did indeed felt powerful in her hands. It was an older looking wand. It was curious. This was was not bought. Only to be reminded that it was the magic inside of us that made us strong. Our wands were just conductors that channeled our magic. Sighing literally all the time while her bed was now in an up right position so she could sit up and eat. Luna and Clint had came to visit her often. It helped her mood and not feel as lonely. Once they left after getting her a plate of food, Celeste ate in silence before opening a Healer's Guide book. Frustration had gotten her as she tossed the book to the side and flung the covers off her legs. Turning as she slipped off the bed and smack right into the floor.  
"Ow..." She groaned and rubbed her head. Standing up and staggered. Grumbling as she changed into her robes and stuffed her new wand inside of her robes and left the hospital unchecked. Not caring if Pomfrey made or threw a fit or not. Walking outside as she pulled out her new wand and tested it. It seemed to work decently but not like how she wanted it to. So, using this free time to practice. Hearing a voice as she turned around. It was him again.  
"You!" Was all she could say.  
"You're so weak." He laughed at her. That laugh. It was familiar. Though she tried to put a face to that laugh and then gasped.  
"Capper! You're that damn kid who got held behind!" Celeste had her wand at the ready. Capper had pulled his wand out and already started throwing hexes.  
"You're a pathetic excuse for waste of magic!" Celeste hissed. She could feel her anger rise as she raised her wand above her head around in circles. Causing a snake of fire surrond the both of them.  
"Stop it!" Capper shouted in fear as he held his arms above his head. The ground began to shake as the fire grew and roared. A murder of birds flew from the nearby trees. The grass burned to dirt under their feet. Hearing a scream as the fiend fyre grew and grew. Celeste whipped her wand to stop it. She couldn't.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted. Covering his now burned arm. "Stop it!" He shouted. Celeste didn't care if it hurt him or not.  
"What is going on?" An angry man's voice shouted. There was water that poured right on top of them. As if a lake was dropped. Causing the fire to disappear. Celeste was coughing roughly from the smoke and water.  
"Professor! She used dark magic! She attacked me and tried to kill me!" Capper shouted. Lying through his lips as he pointed at Celeste. Wipping her face clear of water, she could see the Carrows standing side by side of each other. Both wands raised. Celeste could feel her heart beating rather fast. She was in trouble now.  
"Both of you, follow us. Now!" Alecto barked. Celeste quickly did as she was told. Putting her wand away and stumbled a little. Capper how ever didn't budge. Amycus grabbed the boy by the collar of his robe and practically dragged him.  
"Everyone was called into the Great Hall half an hour ago and here you two are! Ten points from each House!" Alecto snapped while drying both of the students which a quick wave of her wand. "Snape wants to see you in the hall there." Amycus pushed Capper into the room and slammed the door shut. Celeste was breathing deeply to catch her breath.  
"I..I'm really sorry!" She started as Amycus waited by the doors. Celeste could feel Alecto shove her against the wall.  
"You ever pull a stunt like that again, I will punish you harsly. You were not taught properly to use Fiend Fyre." The dark witch hissed before crashing her lips against Celeste's. She was confused but did not fight it. It was the opposite. She embraced it. Having not seen her favorite witch for days ached her heart and now here it was beating rather fast.  
"Though, I do admit. That was damn good for the first time. Turns me on." The dark witch spoke and let go of the young blonde as Amycus came into view.  
"They are ready." He spoke.

The Great Hall doors opened as Celeste felt a push against her back. Seeing all eyes upon her as she walked up towards the front and Snape motioned for her to stand by him. As she did.  
"Let me make it clear. You attack one leader of this school, you are attacking them all. Especially when one is told to do her job. You attack an innocent person who did no wrong. That makes it a crime. A crime that will not go unpunished. Prefects and Head Boy stand!" He demanded. Clint, Susan, Luna, Terry, and Blaise all stood up. "These students are your leaders. You attack them and you will be punished. Sit!" He shouted as they did. Celeste quickly moved to the Slytherin table and sat down. "Now, I was able to recall the memory from our fellow Head Girl and saw what exactly happened. She was not alone. Parkinson. Come foward." Snape spoke as Pansy gulped before heading up front as a door on the left side opened. Capper was pushed forward to the front. Filch was laughing as he brought chains to the front of the hall. "For your crimes, you are both to be hanged in chains in the dungeons as each and every single one of your classmates and house mates will see you. Three days. No food or water or breaks. Filch, you may do you thing." Snape spoke and took their wands. Celeste smiled. It seemed like a fair punishment. Except why would Pansy betray her own kind? She along with everyone else watched as the two followed Filch before the Hall began to buzz with ideas on what was going to happen to them. Celeste kept to herself as she ate only a little bit before getting up to leave from her table. Not caring there were a couple eyes upon her.  
"Let her go." She heard Luna's voice among a few others. She must have been talking to Clint. She pushed through the entrance doors and walked back outside. The sky was now dark. Shrugging her shoulders as she walked down to the court yard and sat on the ground against a tree. Pulling her robes tighter around her. The air sent a chill as she shuddered a little.

"I thought I might find you here." Alecto's voice spoke. Celeste looked up and smiled weakly. "Don't give me a smile. You left the Hospital wing without being checked out. You're lucky Pomfrey told me or I wouldn't have been out looking for you." The dark witch spoke as she held her hand out. Celeste took it and stood up. Hearing the students chatter as they made their way to the common rooms. Once everyone was out of sight, Celeste felt she was being lead towards the first floor. Seeing the office as they entered. The door being locked. Celeste took off her robe and placed it upon a chair. Looking around before feeling strong arms slidding around her waist. Hugged from behind. All she could do was lean back and close her eyes. Enjoying this feeling as her heart began to beat again.  
"We haven't had much time together ever since school started." Celeste spoke and turned in Alecto's arms before planting a kiss against the dark witch's lips. Feeling the smirk against her own lips. Being lifted into the air and put back down upon something soft. Feeling a bed under her. Alecto was on top and kissed Celeste's neck a bit roughly. Feeling her blood rushing through her body as her body heat began to rise. Celeste let out a small moan and covered her mouth. Hearing a soft chuckle as the dark witch pulled back. Pulling out her wand and waved it. Candles were lit around the room. It was dimmed now. Celeste could feel herself blushing like crazy. Though her head became heavy and rubbed it. She still wasn't feeling well.  
"You'll feel better here soon. Don't worry." Alecto's voice spoke softly into Celeste's ear.

"Come. Don't be shy." The dark witch spoke as Celeste stood up. Feeling the hands roam her body freely. Her head was still heavy so she laid it upon Alecto's shoulder. Kissing her neck softly here and there. Though, that didn't distract the dark witch from what she was doing. One by one, she could feel her uniforms pulled off and tossed to the side. Feeling the bed under her again before kissing Alecto's shoulder as the rough lips found hers. Kissing deeply as a tongue had slipped into her mouth. Causing Celeste to moan softly again. Wrapping her legs around the witch's waist. Alecto ran her hands down the young blonde's body and caressed her. First time being, wanting to not hurt her but to feel the pleasure. Her core began to throb from the touching and moaned softly into Alecto's hear.  
"Mmm. Turned on now are we?" The smirk only got Celeste to gulp as Alecto pressed her body against her. Celeste felt her head go back as her eyes rolled back. Squirming a little as her body was taking the teasing. Without thinking, Celeste leaned up and kissed Alecto again deeply. Grabbing the woman's robes and yanked them off with much work. Taking control, Celeste turned and pushed Alecto upon the bed and straddled her waist. Looking down into the eyes that darkened from the pupils. The young blonde trailed her finger tips across the bare chest as she slowly began to grind. Her body had it's own mind as her core began to drip. Moaning again as she gripped Alecto's shoulder and grinded harder. Her hips were tightly grabbed before her body was forced back onto the bed. A hand fell between her legs as she gasped softly. "Come now love. I can't let you do the teasing." Alecto's voice hissed into her ear before using a finger to circle as Celeste squirmed a little from her touch.  
"Alecto...please..." She managed to say through her deep breaths as her face was overheated now.

"Please what my Rose?" Alecto asked while still smirking. The dark witch continued circling her area in the most sensitive place she ever felt. Blushing and hide her face from feeling embarrased. A hand removed them and held one above her head on the bed.  
"Deflower me. Please." Celeste spoke as her eyes looked deeply into the dark witch's. The smirk turned into a loving smile. One that she had never seen before. Before she knew it, pressure was felt as two fingers were slid inside of her. Celeste had never felt this much pleasure before. Groaning loudly as her hips bucked up against the fingers. They didn't move. Instead, Alecto kept her fingers inside. Feeling her inside. The fingers absorbing some of Celeste's juices that were dripping. Grunting softly as there was small pain as the fingers were pushing in deeply. No pace but breaking the skin protecting her uterus. Then, the slow pace began. The young blonde could feel her eyes rolling back again as she closed them. Her body moving against the rythem of Alecto's fingers. Her breasts bounced slowly with each push. Cold liquid found her erected nipple as Alecto slowly placed spit upon it before suckling. This was driving Celeste crazy now. She used her free hand and tangled her fingers into the dark witch's hair and pulled. Causing a moan from the red headed witch. The fingers were now jerking roughly inside. Her walls began to throb with each push.  
"Alecto!" Celeste cried as her body tensed up tightly as a wave of pleasure crashed through her body. She was becoming undone by this dark witch that no one liked. Wrapping her arms around the witch's shoulder and held tightly until the pleasure passed through her body. She loosened her grip and felt her body let go and laid there on the bed. Feeling kisses on her neck that traveled down her body. Shivering a little and then moaned again. A wet moist tongue had found her core. Licking and caressing her area. As if Alecto was drinking her juices. Both hands tangled her fingers into the witch's hair as her hips began to move again. She was loving this feeling. Her body had hit another wave rather quickly this time. Moaning loudly and she pulled the red hair before relaxing a little. Taking deep breaths as the dark witch came up and kissed her Rose again. Passionately. Celeste could feel her heart pour out as Alecto pulled back. Gently caressing her cheek. Celeste was starring into the eyes. Feeling her heart purr.  
"I..I." Was all she could say.  
"You what?" Alecto asked as Celeste shook her head and kissed the woman again before they curled up. Holding each other. Celeste was smiling non stop before she found herself fonding Alecto's core. Hearing the moans from this dark witch. Celeste smirked. She had found the dark witch's weakness.

The night had gone quickly to midnight. Celeste was supposed to be on patrol. Sighing as she got out of bed and yawned. Stretching her arms and legs before quickly dressing. Walking over to the bed and kissed Alecto softly. Seeing the witch smile and opened her eyes.  
"I have to go. Head Girl duties. I'll miss you." She spoke and kissed the witch again, deeply.  
"Go my dear. Or I'll have to punish you." Alecto smirked. Celeste felt her face blushing again before giving another kiss upon the forehead and left. Smiling to herself as she entered the hallways. Humming softly before stopping. Seeing Pansy and Capper chained up. They were groaning. Blood seemed to be dripping from the boy. Pansy however was asleep. She had gashes from wounds upon her face. Knowing full well they would heal. Turning her heels, Celeste had left the dungeons and headed up to the seventh floor. There was a meeting being held tonight. Watching the students leave by groups of three. Clint and Luna came out last and gasped. They ran up to her and hugged her.  
"We were worried! Are you okay?" Luna asked as Celeste nodded her head.  
"Any news?" She asked as they both shook their head. Then again, it was only the begining of the year. Potter still had a long ways to go before the Dark Lord kills him. This thought had put a smile upon her face before the three of them linked their arms to finish the patrol as dawn began to creep upon them.  
"I think I'll go to bed now." Luna added as Celeste and Clint both nodded their heads.  
"Goodnight Luna. You too Clint." Celeste hugged both of her friends before taking off to the Slytherin Common Room. Her heart was still beating from the pleasures. She wanted to tell Alecto something important but it could not come out of her throat.

/Author's Notes! I must say! Two chapters in one day? Heck yeah! I do apologize that it has been a while since I last posted. Work has been crazy lately. Full time you know! Anyways, enjoy!/


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

The morning had came quickly. It was already starting to get cold outside. Though, with Hogwarts, it never got cold inside. Celeste was still smiling non stop from last night's events. While thinking about it, her heart began to purr as she blushed. Her heart racing non stop as she began to block her thoughts. This feeling was new and she was scared. She knew exactly what kind of feeling it was. Her heart was the one speaking out now. Her brain was also telling her that her heart was right. She could feel it in her soul. Everytime she was not around Alecto, it ached her heart and her soul cried. Today, Celeste was trying her hardest to ignore and push it aside since she had matters to attend to. She had a feeling to call a meeting with the Prefects. Something didn't seem right. There was a buzz going on as she had entered the Great Hall. Looking around as some cheering was going on. Raising a brow as Blaise came by and handed her the news. She looked up and saw a pair of eyes starring at her from the teacher's table before looking at the title.

 **Potter spotted in Ministry of Magic!**

She hissed and tossed the paper aside as she turned heels and followed Zabini out of the Hall."This isn't looking good." He spoke.  
"No shit." Shaking her head with a sigh. "Meeting. Tonight. Let the others know. Plus, Sue is the new Slytherin Beater." Celeste spoke as he nodded his head before leaving as the first bell rung. She headed off to Transfiguration class. Missing breakfast, she was going to regret it later. Oh well. Her mind had much other things on it.

She took a seat in the second row as Clint sat on her left and Millicent on her right. There was a soft chatter going on during middle of the class. They were practicing spells from previous years before the upcoming exams at end of term. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Millicent struggling. She gently took the witch's hand and helped her slowly through the wand movements. It took a couple tries, but she had finally got it in the end. There was a burst from the door as the Carrows came in. Celeste quickly let go of her housemate's hand. Amycus was the one who spoke. Celeste's eyes caught Alecto's and looked down to her book as an argument broke out.  
"It has come to our attention that you are not properly handling punishments. For those who are not up to notch will be punished for not keeping up with their school performances. The following students follow me. Longbottom. Bones. McLaggen. And Bulstrode." Amycus hissed. Celeste felt her eyes widen as the poor Slytherin girl was called. Celeste was about to protest but shut her mouth as the Carrows both starred at her. Looking down and away as the four students left. Once they were gone, McGonagall dismissed the class early with two chapters to read and an essay due the next class day.

"I don't understand. Bones always was on top of her classes. I wondered what happened." Clint spoke as they made their way outside to take a stroll. "Not to mention she's a prefect as well."  
"We will get more information later tonight. I called a meeting between us Prefects." Watching her friend nodding his head as Luna skipped into the conversation.  
"A few students were taken out of my class. There was a group of students taken to the Great Hall. It's sealed by magic. We couldn't get in." her soft voice gave Celeste a worry. The bell had rung for the next class.  
"I'll see you later Luna. Meeting tonight after dinner. Usual place." She said as Luna nodded her head and dazed off as she went to Hagrid's hut for class. Celeste followed Clint to Potions class. Today they were going over different types of poisons and antidotes for them. Celeste gave up and threw a beazor at Slughorn. Which he gave her a detention first thing in the morning since it was a weekend. Rolling her eyes as she began writing down the assignment he gave them. Getting up and walked out.  
"Did you really ask for it?" Clint asked as he caught up to her.  
"Not really. I got bored in class. We're doing nothing but reviews now. I have a feeling the exams are going to be too easy." She frowned as her friend nodded his head. She took a different turn.  
"Where are you going? We have Dark Arts next." Clint shouted. "You already have one. Do you need another?"  
"It's not going to phase me. I got to plan this meeting out. Tell the professor I'll go to his detention tomorrow after Slughorn's." She shouted before taking off. Thinking twice, she had better not. She turned and ran after her friend. "Changed my mind! I wouldn't survive." Clint laughed at her as they entered. Taking a seat in the front again. They went silent as their classmates were bloodied up and weak looking.  
"Millicent?" Celeste asked as the girl whimpered and looked away. The door slammed shut as both Carrows entered.  
"Good thing you didn't skip then huh?" Clint whispered as she nodded her head.  
"Today's lesson, we will be going over new rules." Amycus spoke.  
"There will no longer be any clubs. Groups of students will be no more than three allowed. Meetings of any kind, not allowed. All must have permission through us." Alecto began. Celeste felt a nudge. That included their meetings as well. She looked away to avoid eye contact as her heart fluttered. "Girls and boys are not to be any where near each other except two inches apart. There will be no more Quidditch practices. Only games." That got them groans. "Silence!" Alecto shouted as Amycus spoke.  
"Anyone who fails their midterms will be kicked out. Same goes as finals. Anyone who fails will be kicked out. Cannot redo any exams or classes. All punishments will be turned into detentions when failed to follow new rules. Each student will follow the new curfew starting tonight. After dinner, straight to bed. No students allowed out during weekends unless instructed by a teacher and must go through us. Now, open your books and read until the bell rings. Do each chapter reviews and turn them in by next class. The next five chapters." Amycus finished as the class groaned again.  
"So much homework!" Clint spoke. She nodded her head in agreement before reading as she pulled out a quill and parchment. She had already gone through these chapters and just did the reviews.

Celeste had finished all five reviews as she stood up and walked over to the desk Amycus occupied. She turned in each review as the bell rung. He nodded at her once. Celeste was still avoiding Alecto's eyes as she quickly left with Clint to dinner. The other Prefects and Blaise caught up with them. Susan had a black eye and a gash on her cheek.  
"Are we still on for tonight? The new rules and all." Luna began and gasped when she saw Susan. Before she asked questions, Celeste had jumped in.  
"Shush and yea. Susan will tell us later." The Hufflepuff girl nodded. "Right now we need to go." She nodded towards the Carrows who were watching them. They went their separate ways as Celeste took her seat next to Blaise at their table. There was nothing but silence in the Great Hall. Then, soft chatter began. Much tensions in the air as Celeste began to eat her usual chicken and pumpkin juice.  
"How are we doing this? The meeting I mean." Blaise asked as Celeste looked at him.  
"Well. Once dinner is over, we go on our usual patrols and meet up along the way. Though, we have to make sure no one is following us." She spoke softly. No one was listening which was a good thing. "Just make sure you have your wand ready like always." She smiled. A younger boy spoke.  
"So, was Potter really spotted? He must be up to something to break into the Ministry like that."  
"Yeah, he was spotted. I agree. Though, whatever he was looking for, best hope he didn't find it. He has been doing nothing but breaking laws and rules. Ever since first year." Celeste spoke as Zabini nodded and rolled his eyes. It was true. All Potter did was break rules. Though, she did have to admit he saved the school a few times but could have gone the eight way about it. Dinner seemed to take forever this time. Silence took over the hall again as the Headmaster spoke.  
"Each and everyone of you has learned that we have new rules in place. Fail to follow these rules will result with severe punishments. Any rebellious behavior will result in punishments. Off to bed. Curfew." He spoke as students rose from their seats. Celeste went to each Prefect to remind them of their patrols and with a whisper to still meet up.

Once Celeste had made sure the Slytherins were in bed, she left the common room to start her patrol. It was dark outside but warm inside. Torches lined up down the hallways giving off a dim glow with the warmth. There was no soft click from her shoes as she was now stepping silently like a cat. Not wanting to get caught. Slowly opening the door and closed it. Clint and Susan were the only ones inside there. Greeting each other before Luna joined in and followed by Terry and Blaise. Celeste had waved her wand, placing a charm against the door so they would not be over heard.  
"Alright, first things first. Susan, what happened?" Celeste asked as the Hufflepuff Prefect frowned and looked down. "Don't worry. We are not telling anyone." She added.  
"It's not that. They were harsh. The torture curse wasn't all they used. They get really creative. It's not just the torture curse. Like that one that Harry used against Draco last year?" Susan asked with a curious look.  
"Sectumsempra. My brother still has scars from that." Celeste shook her head. "That's also a deadly curse. Though, are you falling behind in classes?"  
"Yes. I've been so busy. I can barely keep up." Susan frowned. "You know what to do."  
"I am sorry. By my powers as Head Girl, I relieve you of your Prefect duties." Celeste spoke with a heavy heart. Her hand was opened as the badge was placed into her hand. "I hate to see you go. Our numbers are decreasing. Once your grades go back up, I will give this back to you. Speaking of which, I have spoken to Professor Slughorn, I will be using his classroom during weekends to brew some potions. During that time, I want any students who wish to study and use that time to catch up on work, they may do so and join. Luna and Clint, I would like you both to join." Celeste started.  
"What about me?" Blaise joined in.  
"You and Terry will keep a look out by doing patrols to make everything look normal." Celeste spoke as each of them nodded their heads lightly. "Which brings me to my final thought. A Christmas Ball. To help distract the students. I spoken to Snape about it. He said we can have it if some students are willing to put in the work for it. It'll be held two days before break starts." She finished as they got excited when they were dismissed. Luna was chatting happily with Terry as they headed off to the Hufflepuff common room. Celeste and Blaise went to finish their own patrols. Yawning lightly as she walked down the stairs to the ground floor then to the dungeons. Hearing shouting as she hid behind a corner. McGonagall and Amycus were arguing.  
"I decide what punishments! Not you! You interfere again and that will the end for you!" He yelled before storming off. Celeste quickly dashed off to the common room and out of sight.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Weeks have passed as no more news about Potter just yet. Classes were getting harder as Celeste tried her hardest to keep the new group quiet from prying ears. Only those who have been struggling. Dumbledore's Army was causing a mayhem recently for the Carrows. In a way, she was grateful. Celeste had more and more students coming to her, asking her for guidence and help. Now, she felt like she was already teaching her own class. It was of course in the Room of Requirement where they would be protected. They were now an enemy of the D.A. They had to fight for room and now, Celeste and her group gave up and decided to meet in an empty room. It felt like she had followers of her own now that they began to feel Potter left them. Though, she gave them some hope of getting better at magic.  
"Now, I hope I can count on you guys for help for this upcoming Ball during Yule time!" She beamed as twelve students all agreed to help. Celeste had written their names down and gave it to Professor Snape to approve the group for it. Plans were already being drawn out as Christmas was coming closer and closer with each passing day.  
"Once we are done here, we'll head into the Great Hall and gets plans down." She spoke with a smile.  
"The war is coming isn't it?" Millicent's voice spoke out. Silence. All eyes were upon her now. "Do we have to fight? I really don't want to. My parents are followers."  
"If not to fight, then we shall use our magic to heal. It matters not what side we are on but to show support to those who love and care about. Our friends and family but I promise you, when the Dark Lord wins, this world will be so much better for the people like us." Celeste spoke. Trying to give them confidence.  
"For only pure bloods and half bloods though!" A boy piped up.  
"No. The Dark Lord values all magical blood. Though, it should be kept within magical families yes, but as the Dark Lord knows, magical is created over generations in a muggle family. Hence Granger. Though, once proven to have magical abilities, they do have a chance to study and learn magic. Failed to do so, then yes, you will be kicked out." Celeste explained.  
"There is a chance then! For us!" A younger Hufflepuff squeaked as they got excited.  
"Now, follow me to the Great Hall." She spoke as they gathered their things and followed out.

They entered the Great Hall and Celeste smiled a little. Looking up to the ceiling to see it was cloudy outside threatening snow finally.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Amycus spoke as he walked up to them.  
"Headmaster gave us permission to get things ready for the Ball." Celeste spoke as Carrow nodded his head and took a seat to watch them.  
"We should put up christmas trees!" A voice spoke and chatter broke out as they divided into groups. Celeste was with Luna and a couple others.  
"Trees. Twelve of them. Along there and there." She pointed at the walls. "Big one there." Then to the front. "Flitwick said the choir could sing. Plus, we have our own band that want to play as well." Luna spoke as Celeste smiled.  
"Tell them they better have good songs then!" She chuckled as Luna skipped away gleefully. Knowing she would need a word with that girl later on. Hearing the doors opened as Snape and Alecto entered the Hall. Celeste decided to go to a group who were trying to agree on decorations.  
"What colours?" She asked them as they began to bicker. "Come on now. Stop fighting. We don't have much time to get this done. Traditional colours is red and green." She suggested.  
"Yes, but that doesn't fit most of the moods of the students." Millicent spoke.  
"Then...do a survey around. Ask the majority of the students what colours we should do then?" She asked with a thought.  
"Brillant! I'll start now!" Bulstrode beamed and took off with Terry.  
"Alright. Music and decorations are done. Now food?" She asked as Clint was chatting away with another Hufflepuff.  
"Well, we are closest to the kitchen you know. So, we came up with a small list of treats and stuff for dinner, plus drinks!" He showed her the list.  
"Great! Get started soon as possible. We don't want any last minute." She spoke. The two Hufflepuffs left while still chatting about how hungry they were. Celeste looked around and a pair of eyes caught her. Alecto was watching her as Snape was talking to Amycus. She managed a weak smile before going over to the last group of students.  
"Anything?" She asked.  
"Well, yes. Only students who are passing are allowed to go. That's over half. The Hall won't hold everyone so, Carrow said only years five and up are allowed." The girl spoke as Susan sighed a little.  
"Well, we cannot argue that. Let the others know within age group."

Everyone had left the Hall as Celeste began packing up her things and sighed a little. There was still much work to be done. She looked up as Alecto was walking towards her. The dark witch opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.  
"Miss Malfoy! I hoped to run into you!" A voice spoke behind her as she turned.  
"Professor! How are you?" She beamed.  
"Walk with me please." He spoke as Flitwick headed out of the Hall followed by Celeste. They wandered to an outside hallway. There was light snow now. Barely covering the ground as the blonde pulled her robes tighter around to keep warm. "I haven't seen you in choir at all. Let alone practice. We miss your voice. I thought you loved to sing." Flitwick spoke as she frowned a little.  
"I do. I just don't have the heart to anymore. With everything going on." She added.  
"Come and sing tonight please? It's been a while." He added before leaving. Celeste sighed a little again. It has indeed been a while. She leaned against the pole while deep in thought.  
"Are you okay?" A soft voice brought her back to reality.  
"Hello Luna and yes. I am okay." Celeste said.  
"You must have a lot on your mind. Let it out. I can see it in your eyes." The younger witch spoke as she linked her arm with Celeste's.  
"I have a lot on my mind. Just one thing that bothers me most." She started.  
"You're in love?" Luna asked.  
"How could you tell?" She raised a brow.  
"Love does that to one. They become a whole different person. You would have never thought about caring about others until recently. That's why you started the learning meeting for others. I wonder who it is." Luna smiled and gently nudged her.  
"Promise you won't judge me?" Celeste asked.  
"Honestly, have you heard what people say about me? I could care less. Plus, love is love." Luna's eyes shown as she dazed a little, looking up to the falling snow.  
"It's Carrow. Alecto. I know. I'm a freak." Celeste frowned a little.  
"You're not a freak. I think it's beautiful. You should tell her. With everything going on and all. I think love needs to be fitted in no matter what. Especially during a war." The young blonde added.  
"I agree. Mother is having a christmas get together like always. With what's going on, she wants to keep tradition alive. I'm going to tell her then. I'm going to tell my mother as well." Celeste spoke.  
"There you go. Now, we should probably head in. It's a bit cold." Luna spoke as Celeste chuckled with agreement before heading back inside to the warmth.

Dinner came and left as Celeste finished eating some pudding with Luna. Clint joined them during dessert as they told jokes and all. Students were dismissed as Celeste told her friends she would be staying for choir tonight. They both looked at her before leaving. Celeste stayed behind and stretched out a little before Professor Flitwick came down to the tables. The choir students all gathered around and whispered.  
"Yes, yes! Miss Malfoy is here with us! Glad to say! Now! I have news that we will be performing at the ball!" He squeaked as they all spoke at once with smiles upon their faces. "Quiet now. I must say..." He droned on as Celeste dazed out. She was starring at the wall before a flick of a black robe caught her eye. She turned to see the Carrows standing by the teachers lounge door. Her eyes were looking at Alecto deeply. Not looking away. The dark witch had her usual look upon her face until her eyes caught the blonde. Celeste managed a weak smile as Alecto nodded at her before turning to speak to her brother.  
"Let us warm up with Sugarplum Fairy." Flitwick spoke as the students all gathered around into line. Celeste joined her usual side as they began. Humming and making music from their throats. It didn't take long to warm up as she was smiling now. Gleefully chatting with a boy next to her before they were cut off. "We will be performing christmas songs before the band takes over." Flitwick spoke. "Celeste, as everyone is leaving, I want you to perform a song for me. It will count as your mid term." Flitwick spoke as Celeste nodded. She waiting for the other students to leave before taking a couple deep breaths.  
"I'm a little rusty though. I'll be singing Listen to the Rain. By one of our most famous singers." She chuckled as Professor nodded.

 _Every time the rain comes down, close my eyes and listen._  
 _I can hear the lonesome sound of the sky as it cries._

 _Listen to the rain. Here it comes again. Hear it in the rain_

 _Feel the touch of tears that fall. They won't fall forever._  
 _In the way the day will flow. All things come, all things go._

 _Listen to the rain. The rain. Here it comes again. Again. Hear it in the rain. The rain._

 _Late at night. I drift away. I can hear you calling._  
 _And my name is in the rain. Leaves on trees whispering._  
 _Deep blue sea's mysteries._

 _Even when, this moment ends, can't let go this feeling._  
 _Everything will come again. In the sound, Falling down._  
 _Of the sky as it cries. Hear my name in the rain._

She had finished the song only to look at her Professor who sniffled a little.  
"Are you alright Professor?" She asked him as he nodded.  
"Yes my dear. It's been a while since I have heard you sing." He spoke. Celeste felt hairs on her neck stand as she looked behind her shoulder. The pair of them were starring at her.  
"Time to head back to my common. Curfew and all." She spoke as Flitwick nodded his head. She gathered her things and headed out of the Hall. She was then stopped as her heart began pounding out of her chest.  
"You've been avoiding me. Why? Not to mention that I recently found out you had a detention not long ago? I must say, I am disappointed." Alecto glared at her. Celeste looked down from feeling ashamed. "Your singing however. I can't let it go. You were amazing in there." The blonde felt something grip her chin gently.  
"I'm sorry. Slughorn is awful boring now. Thank you." She spoke. She should tell Alecto now? No. She couldn't.  
"What's on your mind? You're blocking it well. It bothers me that I do not know what you are thinking. Why are you avoiding me?" Alecto asked again.  
"I..I lo...I've been christmas shopping. I don't want to give the gifts away. I have a gift for you as well." Celeste lied quickly. She didn't have the heart to tell Alecto yet. Now she had an excuse to go to Hogsmead before the Ball.  
"Oh. Well I look forward to it. Off to bed you go." Alecto bought it and let her go. Celeste let her heart take over and hugged Alecto. The dark witch tensed up a little but then relaxed. Nuzzling the witch's neck before making a trail of kisses to her lips. Alecto chuckled and returned the kiss rather deeply. Her hands trailed down Celeste's backside and squeezed her buttocks. Causing a soft moan from Celeste's lips. Gently nipping her favorite witch's lip. Alecto pulled back and gave an evil smirk.  
"Watch it. We don't have time tonight." She warned the blonde who nodded. Instead. She gave the witch another deep kiss before leaving. Her heart was purring again. Yes, she was conflicted on whether telling her or not.  
"Oh. Alecto?" She stopped and turned to face her.  
"Yes?"  
"Mother is having a Ball this time around. It's private invitations only. You and your brother are added to the guest list." Celeste spoke as Alecto nodded her head with a smile and left.

/Author's notes! I do NOT own this song! All rights belong to Enya! I love her and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Happy Thanksgiving!/


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four.

Crunch. Crunch. Each footstep pushed snow under her shoes as she was walking down the path towards Hogsmead. As the air was freezing which warned that Christmas was a lot closer than she thought. It was the day of the Ball and Celeste was actually excited. Her heart racing with the excitement in the air that shared along with several other students. She had agreed to go with Blaise as a friend. Just like last year but something seemed off around him. It's as if he kept trying to get with her. Not only him, though Antonin was sending her love letters. She only kept them unopened in her trunk. Remembering what her brother told her about the wizards trying to woo her. Her mother even sent her a letter reminding her about having to marry. In fact, it had to be done during the break. Now, even more worried, Celeste went into a shop that had necklaces and other jewlry to take her mind off of things.  
"Find anything you like dear?" The witch asked as Celeste nodded.  
"I like this one." She pointed to a red diamond silver ring that had leaves and vines engraved into it. The diamond was blood red but shaped into a rose.  
"Are you sure? The wearer of this ring is meant to be bound by soul to the giver." The witch warned. Raising a brow at her before smiling again.  
"I am sure." Celeste smiled as she paid for the ring and hid it into the cloak she had been wearing non stop. Next, she had to go dress shopping and she wanted Luna with her. It was going to be hard to find that blonde in the snow. She wrapped the cloak around her tightly as it was big on her. The scent of lavender was overwhelming still as it filled her nose.  
"There you are!" Luna's voice called out as Celeste jumped. She hugged Luna and smiled.  
"Dress shopping!" Celeste piped up. She couldn't hide her excitement from her best friend. Luna nodded and pulled Celeste into a nearby shop. It had dress robes and dresses. Browsing through to find the perfect dress. Luna picked out a frost blue as Celeste chose a light emerald dress that hung to her knees. It was strapless.  
"You look beautiful!" Luna beamed as Celeste put the dress into a package box as the ring fell out. "Oh. It's so pretty!" Luna smiled as she looked at the ring. "Wait, are you?" She asked as Celeste nodded. "Ah! You have to invite me!" Luna cheerfully hugged Celeste.

They entered the Hog's Head for a quiet drink. Celeste had ordered butterbeer for the two of them as Clint entered. Looking up as the doorbell jingled. A cold wind broke through and filled the bar. Shivering as Celeste wrapped the cloak around her again until it died down.  
"Sorry you guys." The voice of their was easily heard over the chill as he then looked up to see them. "There you guys are. I was looking all over for you!" He beamed and sat down.  
"Another butterbeer please." Celeste smiled as the man placed one on the table.  
"I swear, he looks just like Dumbledore." Clint spoke as Celeste sighed. They both looked at her then to each other.  
"You never told us why you didn't like him anymore after your fifth year." Luna spoke. She was right. Celeste adored Dumbledore until the ugly truth came out. She shook her head telling them it wasn't the time to be discussing this. Instead they came onto the topic of the Ball during dinner. Her mood rose as Celeste and Luna showed Clint their dresses. He beamed and clapped his hands once. Celeste got up and walked over to the counter to pay for their drinks and smiled at the man.  
"Thank you sir. I hope you have a wonderful holiday!" Celeste smiled as the man only grunted.  
"They are beautiful! You girls will look so stunning!" He spoke as he took out his dress robe and showed it off. Celeste gasped as did Luna. His robes matched the theme as it had glitter snowflakes along the collar with a tie in silver and gold.  
"You will look amazing. I so cannot wait to see you in that!" Celeste beamed as she took a drink of her butterbeer! Oh! Yum! The best drink ever! If she could live off this drink, she would but knowing her mother, she would never heard the end of it.  
"Come on guys. We need to head back." Clint was smiling non stop again as he packed her robes up carefully. "Hot date tonight as well!" Chuckling as Celeste looked at Luna was an 'ooooh' kind of look. The snow was coming in hard now as they put up their hoods.

Once in the Great Hall for lunch, Celeste was with the group of students that were doing the finishing touches on the decorations as the teachers watched. Celeste had her wand raised as she was decorating the Yule trees and smiled at her accomplishment.  
"Alright everyone! Ball starts at dinner time! Be sure to dress formally and nicely!" Celeste shouted as the students all left the hall. Well, they bascially ran out of the hall. Celeste was smiling non stop as she left the Hall as well. She hadn't heard from Clint but shrugged it off as she entered the Slytherin Common room.  
"Well look who it is." Pansy's voice came out. She was half was dressed when the blonde entered the dorm room.  
"At least your face healed but still look like a pig." Celeste snapped. There was a giggle from the other girls in the room.  
"Whatever." Pansy rolled her eyes and left. Watching her go as the girls all roared with laughter. Celeste smiled as she wrote a note on a piece of parchment and attached it to the ring. Hiding it in the cloak Alecto gave her a while back. Stuffing the cloak into her trunk. Smiling before getting into the shower. Her mind was opened and wandering around. Singing softly as she blushed. Washing herself with soap and stopped when she realized what she was doing. Quickly getting out and dried off. Her hair still wet when she took the chance and put it up. It was a formal like bun that had small diamond sparkles in it. Slipping on her emerald dress that brought out her eyes a bit. Gold bracelets on with her green shoes. Stepping out of the room and heard gasps.  
"You look so cute!" Daphne said as the blonde shook her head with a smile.  
"No, beauitful." Pansy spoke and sighed. "I admit it. Okay. I'm sorry." The pug faced Slytherin spoke as everyone went silent.  
"Hey, it's okay. It's the holidays. Train leaves tomorrow after all because parents want their kids home sooner." Celeste shrugged her shoulders. The girls were chattering non stop when the time came. She left the room to find Blaise waiting for her. He held out his arm for her as Celeste took it.  
"You look beautiful." He spoke with a smile. Celeste rolled her eyes at him. They left the common room with their housemates and headed up the stairs to the Great Hall.

The oak doors were already opened as they gasped. Snow was falling from the ceiling as icicles were enchanted to give off a blue glow to fit the mood. It was beautiful. Silver and blue was everywhere as the choir was singing a tune to warm up. They began Carol of the Bells as dinner was served. Celeste couldn't stop smiling when they joined Luna and Terry. She felt a pair of eyes on her again. The teachers were all in the hall. Some of them left to patrol the halls. Celeste smiled and waved at Alecto who seemed to be speechless at the moment. The blonde giggled before returning to her friends. The Gryffindors were no where to be found. Then there was a gasp. Celeste looked and saw Clint with someone else. A wizard to be exact. Celeste felt her eyes widen. She wasn't alone after all!  
"I never knew!" Luna beamed.  
"Me either!" Celeste was smiling so wide that her cheeks were hurting. They couple joined them as they began to eat. Blaise kept trying to take Celeste's hand but she brushed it away. The choir sang more christmas songs before the band came in it's place. They began the real music. Rock music. Celeste grabbed Luna's hand as they entered the dance floor along with several others. This was the most fun they had this year. Hands were felt on her hips as Celeste turned to find Blaise trying to pull her close. She could feel rage coming from someone. Of course! 'Does he dare?!' Alecto's voice rung in her head. Celeste however moved out of his grip and took Clint's hand and did a twirl with him. Blaise looked angered. Giving him a weird look before Luna dragged her off to the side.  
"He likes you Celeste." She said softly.  
"I already told him not interested. You know why." Celeste spoke as her friends nodded. They both went back to the floor. The music was drowning out everything now. The floors vibrating from the music. It was dark outside as the ceiling was dark but still snowing. She could see all her fellow students happy and distracted. That's exactly how things were supposed to be as the Dark Lord was working on his plans. Hours passed as the clock struck midnight as the students groaned. Torches were lit to light up the room more.  
"Off to bed. Train leaves in the morning." Snape spoke over their voices as the teachers used their wands to clean up the floor and anything else. The Yule trees would be left up for the rest of the break until they returned.

"What a night!" Luna beamed as Celeste nodded her head in agreement. She was busy looking for someone. She couldn't find Alecto anywhere. Her heart ached a little. Luna was still talking away as they boarded the train. Snow was falling more and more now. The wind brought an icy chill in the air. Even the dementors made the air much worse. It looked like the entire school was heading home for break. Not that she blamed them. After all, everyone needed a break from lessons and of course, the punshiments. They did indeed need to stop breaking the rules. Over half of the Gryffindor House was no where to be found. They have caused too much mayhem over the past few months. Longbottom was actually exspelled. He went into hidding apparently from last she heard from Ginny who was trying so hard to keep the D.A going. She took a seat in a compartment with the Ravenclaws except she was only with Luna and Clint.  
"What was Blaise's deal last night." He asked.  
"He has a thing for Celeste. Though, Celeste likes someone else!" Luna shook her head.  
"He seemed angry. Said that it was the worst night of his life. I don't see how that happened because I had a blast!" Clint was still day dreaming about last night. Luna laughed soflty as Celeste shook her head. The train began to move. It slide to start to get the wheels going from the ice the snow caused. That was a rough start. Celeste's mind began to wonder.  
'Alecto? Can you hear me? Are you alright?' She asked hoping she would hear. Nothing. Something didn't seem right. At least she would see the woman when the train arrived at King's Cross station. Hours passed as Luna and Clint were chatting away about the upcoming exams they would be having before Luna left to use the restroom. Night had fallen as the train came to a stop. Luna was still not back.  
"Did she get off already?" Celeste asked as Clint shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I will write to her." She spoke as she got off. She saw the familiar face of her brother and smiled. Draco's face however looked horrified. Celeste raised a brow before everything went dark. The last thing she heard before her body went numb was her brother screaming her name.


	25. Chapter 25

/Author's notes. WARNING! Triggers on harm. Kidnap. Cutting. Torturing. Blood and gore. Read at your own risk! Some cussing as well!/

Chapter Twenty-Five

Draco's POV

Draco was excited to see his twin sister again. Today was the day. He told mother that he would pick her up from the train station. Alone. Astoria was excited to spend time with her sister in law. In fact, everyone seemed to be excited to see Celeste again. He had finished getting ready, kissing his wife goodbye.  
"Alright mother, I am heading out!" Draco called out as she spoke.  
"Be safe out there!" Narcissa spoke. "Make sure she comes home in one piece!" The witch added. He turned and bumped into a couple people.  
"Why are you guys here?" Draco asked as the Carrows were here along with Antonin and Yaxley. They were starring at Draco before explaining.  
"Dark Lord is going to call a meeting once everyone gets home." Yaxley spoke as Draco nodded his head and took his cloak before stepping outside. Putting on his traveling cloak and headed down the pathway. It felt forever since he last saw sister. Too long to be honest. Now, he was the one going to pick her up. This was going to be the best Christmas this year as a family. He had her present already wrapped up and under the tree along with several others. He disapparated on the spot after shutting the gate. King's Cross. His heart was beating rather fast now as he followed the other families into the brick wall.  
"Celeste! Over here!" Draco shouted as he waved his arm above the crowd. Seeing the blonde girl look to his voice and smiled. She started walking over when someone came up from behind her. "CELESTE!" He screamed as the wizard placed a hood over her head and disapparated on the spot. "No!" He was shouting over and over again as many witches and wizards began a commontion in the area. He ran through the crowd looking for her. Nothing. Once everyone had left, there was no one in sight. "Oh Celeste." Draco frowned. 'What am I going to tell mother?' He asked himself hoping Celeste could hear him. "Those bastards are going to pay!" He shouted while grabbing her things and disapparated. The Manor was up ahead as he walked down the pathway.  
"Draco? Where is Celeste?" Narcissa asked as Draco looked at her with a frown.  
"What's going on?" Bellatrix's voice in behind her sister as Alecto on the other side.  
"She's..." Draco gulped with a frown. "She's been kidnapped. By an Order memeber."

Alecto's POV

The night was going long. Alecto was hissing every now and then at students who seemed too happy or joyful. She hated the holidays. Well, until recently. She was speaking to her brother while the dance was just starting. The students were entering as she sneered. Then, a sight caught her eyes. "Celeste." She spoke as her brother heard her.  
"Oh here we go again." He chuckled. The sight was so stunning. Beautiful. Alecto could feel her heart beating rather fast. She was just starring at the girl whom stole her heart from many years ago. Her body was trying to move as she forced herself to stay put. This young witch was, no, is her everything. "She's so beautiful tonight." Alecto said to her brother.  
"Careful, anymore talk like that, you'll hear the bells." Amycus laughed.  
"Huh?" She was confused as Amucys said 'nevermind' while rolling his eyes. The night seemed to be taking forever. Until then she saw it. Blaise trying to grab her hips. 'Does he dare?!' She shouted as Celeste heard her for sure. Watching as the two friends leave for a moment. Blaise marched out of the hall. Wondering where he was going but the wasn't her interest to know.

The Mark burned. Knowing the Dark Lord was only calling a few of his followers. Letting the children enjoy their last day as Alecto and her brother left the night before. She heard Draco shouting at their mother about leaving. Her heart was racing as she was able to pull that young witch into her arms and hold her at night. To watch her sleep. Once Draco had left, Alecto left to tidy herself up. Her hair in the usual tight bun. Starring into the mirror. Her face was pale like the moon and her eyes dark. Actual black around her eyes from lack of sleep for several years.  
"How can someone so beautiful like her like me?" She spoke loudly and smashed the mirror.  
"Alecto? Are you okay?" Amycus asked as he waved his wand to fix the mirror.  
"She's stupid to like me. Look at me! I am ugly! Just like Longbottom boy said. I'll never get married or have a life." She hissed and whipped her wand to set the curtains on fire only for Amycus to put it out.  
"From I known, she chose you Alecto. She's seen you at your worst and still chose you. Don't listen to what that boy has to say. He is stupid." Amycus spoke as he tried to sooth his sister. Alecto shook her head.  
"Smarter than me ya know. He is right. I don't know why she chose me." She shook her head and hugged her brother.  
"All I know is that she chose you." He spoke as a crack was heard from outside.  
"She's here!" Alecto smiled and dashed down stairs to see Bellatrix and Narcissa standing in the door way.  
"Draco? Where is Celeste?" Narcissa asked as Draco looked at her with a frown. Bellatrix was blocking the view until she took the other side. She saw only Draco and Celeste's things.  
"She's..." Draco gulped with a frown. "She's been kidnapped. By an Order memeber." The words stung her like never before. 'Kidnapped?' She thought. 'How?!' She growled and pushed past and grabbed her young witch's things and took them inside before screaming as she entered the room.

"What's going on?" Amycus busted through the door and found Alecto sitting on the bed crying. Holding the cloak she gave to Celeste a couple years back.  
"She's been kidn..napped." She spoke between each breath and sob. Amycus sat down and hugged his sister sideways.  
"We will find her." He spoke as there was more shouting down the stairs as Lucius was gathering followers to search for his daughter. "Come, I think it is best you join in this search." He added as Alecto nodded.  
"Be right down." She spoke as her brother left. She stood up and wiped her face clean before putting the cloak on. There was a small thud by her foot. Alecto tilted her head before picking it up. There was a note inside. She opened it and read;

 _Alecto,_  
 _My dearest. My heart and soul. There is something I want to tell you but did not have the heart to tell you. I want to. I will tell you. Once you get this, hopefully on Christmas Morning, come find me by the tree. This is the present I wanted you to have. Bring it with you. I will be by the tree when it became offical. I shall see you very soon!_  
 _All my love, Celeste._

She opened the box and gasped. It was the second most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. It was a ring. Frowning as she took it out of the box and placed it upon her middle finger on the left hand. It was blood red and shaped of a rose. It began to glow faintly then died. Alecto felt her eyes swell up before pushing back the tears. She left the room filled with anger and hate. She was now on a rampage and once she finds the kidnapper, she was going to kill them.

Back to Celeste

"Where am I?! Tell me!" She spat through the hood and got a smack on the side of her head from it. Groaning from the pain as the hood was pulled off with a snap.  
"Tonks?! Mrs. Weasley?" Celeste was surprised. "Who kidnapped me?!" She demaned to know. They both looked at her then left the room.  
"It was me." A dark dark skinned man came into view.  
"Mr. Zabini?!" Celeste gasped. "Traitor!" She hissed. That got her a smack across the face.  
"The only traitor here is you!" He shouted.  
"How the hell?!" She shouted back at him and he held a knife to her cheek. Cutting it. Making a line that was an inch long. Celeste gasped and grunted in pain. "Stop it and let me go!" She spoke.  
"Not until you accept my son's hand in marriage." Mr. Zabini demanded. Celeste gave a confused look at the man.  
"What? No!" She shouted. Another cut against her cheek. This time it was longer. Blood dripped slowly from her cheek before it clotted up quickly. He kept demanding as Celeste kept declining. Getting a cut each time she did. The man finally gave up.  
"Why are you here?" She asked through the sobs.  
"I was part of the Order the entire time. My son was nothing but a spy to you. Then he grew attached to you." He spoke. "Now, accept it!"  
"No!"  
"Crucio!" Celeste screamed in pain. He held it on her.  
"Enough!" Mr. Zabini shouted and smacked her again. He grabbed her hair and forced her to stand up. Putting the hood back over her head and lead her down some stairs into a cold room. He took the hood back off and pushed her inside.

It had seemed likes days that went on for months. Though, it was only days. Sitting in a cold dungeon and being tortured until she gave in. Her heart was aching badly now. She needed her favorite dark witch to find her. Knowing Draco had alerted the others about it. 'Of course!' How could she have forgotten?! Celeste weakly pulled her sleeve up and touched the Mark. Her wand was taken away but hoping something would work. Her Mark burned weakly but faded too fast. Hoping someone would have gotten the message. The door to the cell opened as Mr. Zabini came back in.  
"No! Stay away from me!" Celeste shouted and crawled to the other side which was not even two feet away.  
"Think I'm giving up easily? Think again!" He raised his wand. Celeste was screaming again from the curse. Her body ached. It felt hours as he kept asking and asking. Now asking where the Dark Lord was and where Potter was.  
"I don't know!" Was all she could say before getting the curse again. She touched her Mark again. Longer to hope it gets out further. Getting hit with the curse again. This time, she passed out.

Draco and Alecto's POV.

"Ouch! Did anyone feel that?" Draco asked as the others looked at him. "The Mark. It just burned but it was only a second." Draco spoke as he rubbed his arm.  
"I felt it too." Alecto spoke out. The others were confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Lucius asked while starring at the two.  
"If I may, I believe it is because Celeste is connected to these two more than anyone else." Amycus put in.  
"You mean to tell me that my daughter is close with this freak?!" Lucius shouted at Amycus who stepped back "I will not have this! Once we find her, you both are leaving my home!" Lucius shouted. Wormtail, head back and make sure our prisoners don't escape!" Lucius demanded before he turned and began down the street again.

"OW!" Draco shouted and grunted. He was holding his arm tightly as was Alecto. "Wait! I think she's trying to reach us!" Draco spoke as they stopped talking to listen. "Everyone grab me. I can lead them there." Draco spoke as they did. He closed his eyes and tried to reach her.  
"Let me try." Alecto spoke as Draco nodded. Concentrating hard as her mind focused and they all disapparated. A manor was in sight. It was much smaller than the Malfoys.  
"Where are we?" Yaxley asked. He spoke for the first time since they left.  
"Zabini's." Lucius said. "She's here?"  
"Yes." Draco and Alecto both said together as they drew their wands. Everyone followed suit as Alecto took the lead. Blowing the gates aside. Marching down the lawn and blasted the door opened.  
"Zabini! Where is my daughter?!" Lucius boomed with his wand by his throat.  
"Master not home sir. Please leave." The elf spoke and tried to push them out. Lucius kicked the elf aside and marched inside.  
"Spread out!" Lucius demanded. They nodded and all moved out.

Celeste POV.

There was a loud crack as Mr. Zabini forced Celeste awake. She was weak and could barely keep her eyes opened. She hissed at him and saw her wand dropped.  
"Master! Intruders!" The elf squeaked. "I tried. Puggy couldn't!" The elf cried as Zabini roared with anger and left. There was rumbling above the ceiling as Celeste tried to move. She grabbed her wand and held onto it with dear life. Managing to get a couple feet before passing out again. Her body couldn't take anymore.  
"Down here! I found her!" Yaxley's voice rung. There was a loud thud and a thunder of footsteps. It had been days since she heard friendly voices until it drowned out. A pair of hands lifted her off the ground as Celeste groaned. She had no control of her own body. Her arm had a spasm to it now from the torturing. Air was sucked out of her lungs as the group disapparated.  
"Where is she?" Her mother's voice rung out.  
"She's here. In her bedroom." Lucius spoke as Narcissa quickly shut the door behind her.

It had felt hours as Narcissa was slowly and carefully healing any wounds left behind. A few scars that no potion would heal. A curse knife. Like Aunt Bellatrix's. Slowly peeling off the ruined clothes and slowly cleaned her daughter's skin and hair before putting nightwear on her. Pulling the covers up to make sure she was comfortable.  
"I love you mother." Celeste spoke weakly and groaned. A tear slipped and wiped it away.  
"Oh my little one. Please be alright. It would be devastating." Narcissa spoke and softly hummed a song. Celeste could hear it but not answer. The song brought back new memories she didn't know she had. As a toddler when her and Draco slept in the same crib when they could not bear to be apart from each other. Narcissa had finished humming and left.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Lucius asked. Narcissa nodded her head lightly as the others sighed a relief.  
"Leave. Both of you." Lucius demanded to the Carrows.  
"I need to see her first." Alecto spoke as Lucius stood in front of her.  
"No." He spoke.  
"Father. I think you should let her." Draco spoke.  
"I said no. That is final!" He shouted. Amycus grabbed his sister's hand and lead the way. Alecto was cursing under her breath and then went quiet.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Few days has passed since the kidnapping. Draco tried several times to get his sister out of bed. Let alone to get her to talk. Celeste however did not want any company. Her Mark burned as the Dark Lord was calling them. Celeste stayed in bed. Not wanting to bother. There would be a meeting tonight. It was her duty after all to attend. She slowly got out of her bed and weakly walked over to the chair by the window and sat in it. There was snow covering every inch of the grounds outside of the Manor. It was cold but the fire kept her room warm. There was another soft knock on her door. Draco entered her room and closed the door behind him.  
"Celeste?" Her twin spoke as she looked over to him. "You're awake." He smiled weakly before walking over to her. "The Dark Lord calls. Father is getting excited. Mother wants to see you before then." Draco spoke softly as Celeste only starred at him.  
"I guess. I must get ready then." She sighed and shook her head. She stood up weakly and groaned. "I hope he gets what is coming for him." She sighed.  
"He did. He's dead." Draco spoke as Celeste raised a brow at him. "Alecto killed him. No mercy." He added as Celeste managed a weak smile at her twin. Knowing full well that she already knew Alecto would be the one to kill him. The Dark Lord wouldn't be too happy about the traitor. Now they knew the Zabini could not be trusted. "You should get dressed. Mother is waiting for you. She wants to take you somewhere." Draco added as Celeste nodded her head as she got up and went to her wardrobe to change. Hearing the door close again to tell her that Draco left. Once her was out of sight, she covered her face. Letting the tears fall. Her body ached. Her heart ached as her soul was she wiped her face clean, she pulled out a long sleeve black dress. Pulling it over her head and her cloak around. Taking a sniff. No Lavender. She went around her room quickly while tossing things around. The cloak wasn't here. She stood up, stuffed her wand in her cloak and left her room.

"There you are my dear." Narcissa's voice spoke as Celeste hugged her mother tightly. The hug was something she needed from her mother for a long time, though it did not feel complete for some reason. "Come my dear. We're going to Diagon Alley to get something." Narcissa smiled and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and lead her outside.  
"Why are you only taking me?" Celeste asked as they both headed outside into the cold. Walking down the pathway as the snow squished under their shoes.  
"It's been a very long time since it was just you and I." This made Celeste smile a little. She stumbled again and held onto her mother's arm gently. Once outside the gate, they disapparated. Diagon Alley did not look the same as it once did when she first came. She remembered all they happy and cheerful witches and wizards shopping for the younger ones. All shops opened and welcoming all. Today, it was gloomy. Could it be the weather? The clouds covered the sky and the sun. The air was cold as the wind blew snow all over the place. She felt her arm tugged gently and lead into a shop.  
"Anything new?" The witch at the counter spoke.  
"Yes, my daughter needs a new dress. Something that will grab the center of attention." Narcissa spoke as the witch began pulling dresses from the racks. Celeste felt a push into a changing room. There were several dresses that she tried on. Yellow to blues and greens to red. None of them seemed to catch her attention. Then there was one. She tried it on and showed her mother. The witch gasped as did Narcissa.  
"Yes, that's the one!" Her mother spoke as the witch nodded.  
"Bagged or boxed?" The witch asked as Celeste boxed the dress herself and placed it into a bag with handles.  
"Don't matter dear. Here you go." The older blonde spoke as she paid for the dress and headed out, followed by Celeste whose mood seemed to lift a little.

They entered another shop. This one was for food. A cafe. Her eyes travelled the area wondering why they were here. She took a seat in front of her mother at a round table by a fire place. They were given menus to read from. Celeste had ordered a hot chocolate with a sandwhich as her mother raised a brow at her.  
"Don't do that. Draco does it." She laughed softly as her mother smiled.  
"It seems my two have gotten my looks." Narcissa spoke.  
"And your healing hand." Celeste added and her mother smiled more at this. "Yes, I have been taking lessons in the hospital wing and Slughorn has me making potions for healing. I must say, it's a lot to learn!" She admitted as her mother nodded in agreement. Their food had arrived and Celeste started to eat slowly. Not wanting to upset her stomach. They ate in silence since the food was good.  
"My dear. You know it's time." Narcissa broke the silence. Celeste looked up from her cup as she took a sip. "You know what I mean. Marriage." Her mother spoke as Celeste sighed.  
"I've made my choice. I'm not marrying any of them." She sat the cup down.  
"Celeste I understand you have choices with those who want you. Have you read any of the letters?" The older blonde asked as the younger shook her head. "Well. Didn't hurt to ask. Is there anyone you have eyes on?" Narcissa asked as Celeste turned a little red. "I take that as a yes. Don't let your father find out. At least not yet." Celeste gave her a confused look.  
"Celeste, I healed you when you were out. I saw that Mark upon your chest. It's Carrow. I know her well. She's insane like your aunt. Just, be careful please." She added.  
"Mother? You're not judging me?" Celeste asked as she recieved a hug from her tightly.  
"No. I remember I was a little rebelloius my time at Hogwarts though, I never admit to it. No wonder she takes after you." Narcissa chuckled a took a sip of her tea.  
"Mom?! You?!" Celeste laughed as did her mother.  
"I got to admit, she has taste. Though, I love your father with all my heart and soul. It's a funny thing. Soulmates. Like your brother and Astoria. The soul never plays around when it find it's mate." The older witch spoke as Celeste was smiling non stop before hugging her mother again then frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"Father told them to never come back. Draco told me." Celeste sighed a little.  
"Well, your father had a change of mind. Though, he still doesn't know about it. The Ball is tomorrow. Meeting tonight. You'll be meeting with the potential singles." Narcissa spoke as Celeste nodded. They both got up and headed outside and back home.

Celeste was in the shower as she quickly washed up. Washing her long hair that was now passed her waist line. Once out, she quickly dried up and put on her usual black attire of robes before she looked into the mirror. There was a witch in front of her that she didn't regonize. Her face was much matured. Her jawlines showed her high cheekbones. Black under her eyes as her eyes were showing her innerself. Shaking her head as she headed down the stairs. It was a different sight. Bellatrix was trying to help Narcissa decorate the Manor for tomorrow. They were bickering as Draco was leaning against a wall amused.  
"Amused are we?" Celeste asked with a chuckle as Draco hugged her.  
"How you feeling?" He asked.  
"Honestly I've never felt like crap. I mean. My arm does this weird spasm now but not much to notice." Celeste frowned.  
"Well, you're safe now." he added.  
"No one is safe Draco. Don't you realize that? Not even Hogwarts. The students are distracted but for how long?" She nearly hissed.  
"Celeste stop. I'm heading back with you now. Things should get better."  
"Not already better now that I have my group." She crossed her arms.  
"You what?" He raised a brow at his twin.  
"Have't you heard? Potter is losing loyal followers." She smirked.  
"Celeste, that is great!" He beamed and hugged her. She gently hugged him in return before watching him leave as Astoria came into sight. Her Mark had burned as did the others. They were entering the Manor. Celeste leaned against the wall with her head down. She could feel the presence of each Death Eater by their walk. Her heart pounded against her chest as something inside clawed her sides. The scent of lavender had filled her nose. Celeste looked up as Amycus walked past her. He stopped to look at her.  
"Good to see you on your feet." He spoke while patting her shoulder gently. Alecto only walked right passed them.  
"It hurts." She whispered to him as he nodded.  
"I know. She's in pain too." He spoke before walking off along with the others. Celeste frowned while following him as well. The lavender scent was making her heart roar right now. She pushed it aside as she took her seat between her mother and aunt whom both were sneering at each other right now.  
"Oh stop it. Both of you. The Manor looks great with both of your ideas." She spoke as the two witches smiled and hugged each other. The Dark Lord came in. She stood up as did the others.  
"Welcome my dear followers. Tonight, we celebrate a victory we have had. Fooling Potter in the Ministry. Though, he is still on the run. We also celebrate for killing a traitor that was in our midst. I will personally see to it that you will be rewarded for it. Now, in the meantime, Celeste. Please come up here dear." The Dark Lord's voice spoke as her blood turned to ice. She slowly got up and went to the front by him. A cold hand was placed upon her shoulder.  
"Here ladies and gentlemen I have by me, a powerful young witch. Her power amazes me each and everyday. Now, she must marry. To those who are single, stand." He spoke. Celeste watched as a few of them stand. Amycus, Yaxely, Ferir, Antonin, Alecto, and a couple others she did not know. They seated as did she when told to. The Dark Lord went on about Potter being a stupid simple boy who must die.

Hours after the meeting, Celeste had locked herself up into her room. The others left rather quickly. She undressed and changed into a nightwear. Looking out the window to see the Death Eaters chatting with each other in the snow. A pair of eyes caught hers again. They belonged to Alecto. Celeste smiled weakly as her hand pressed against the cold glass. Her heart was aching at the moment. A blonde went outside and started yelling. The dark witch gave one last look at Celeste with a nod before leaving. The blonde turned to reveal it was her father. He was looking at her window. Celeste rolled her eyes and snapped her curtains shut before crawling into bed. Something felt cold under her back. She laid up and picked up a small vial. 'Someone must have been in my room.' She thought.  
'Really? What is it?' Draco's voice came. Celeste had almost forgotten her brother could hear her thoughts.  
'I found a vial of silver stuff.' She spoke and got out of bed.  
'A memory. Mother has a dish in her private room. You can go in there. Father locked his office.' Draco gave Celeste information as she quietly left her room. She slowly entered her mother's room and saw it. The thin bowl was floating in mid air. Stepping up to it as she poured the memory into it and then her face. Being sucked right in to it.

 _"Oh come on Cissy! I dare you!" Bellatrix's voice spoke as the young blonde shook her head._  
 _"I said no!" Hissing was coming from the girl. Celeste gasped as she saw her. It was a perfect relfection of her. Though, her mother had sharper features on her body._  
 _"You have to! It's a dare!" Pansy's mother was giggling next to a wizard who had her in his arms._  
 _"Fine!" Narcissa stormed off and slammed the door shut. Celeste walked right though to see what was going on. Narcissa was in the closet and so was someone else. Alecto. Her heart began to purr as she was so close to the witch. Though something else happened. They were lip locked! Covering her mouth as she watched her mother kiss a witch much younger than herself. The door flung open as a piggish squeal came from the Parkinson girl._  
 _"Freak!" She laughed and pointed. Narcissa dashed out of the closet and hugged Lucius whom was glaring. Celeste turned back to see Alecto red faced._  
 _"So what if I am? I like witches okay!" She hissed as the others began calling her names. Seeing the young red head witch run out of the room. The memory changed. There was two witches talking._  
 _"I'm sorry Alecto. I have no feelings for witches. I'm in love with Lucius." Narcissa spoke._  
 _"I know. I am not asking you to love me, I am asking you to not judge me. You're different than the others." Alecto spoke. Their heights were different as Narcissa was taller that Alecto. They looked three years apart from each other._  
 _"Of course Lecto." Narcissa smirked and laughed as the younger growled._  
 _"Don't call me that!" She hissed as Narcissa only laughed more._  
 _"I am sorry. Cannot help it. But don't worry. You'll have a friend no matter what." Narcissa spoke before the memory changed again._

 _"I came to see my sister." Narcissa growled at the Auror who was guarding the entrance of a tall white building. It was Azkaban._  
 _"Wand." The man spoke as she handed him her wand before walking inside. There were screaming and howling inside. Celeste felt her blood turn to ice again. There were witches and wizards everywhere as their bodies broken down. Skin pale. Hair lost and eyes tired. Their souls torn up from the dementors. Narcissa was walking down the hall as others tried reaching out to her. Crying from the pain they were in. Some begging her to kill them. Her mother kept her head held high as she stopped. Celeste looked into the cell to see her aunt._  
 _"Cissy...I thought vistors are not allowed?" The woman's voice was so weak._  
 _"Lucius has connections. I come to bring news. The Dark Lord is coming back." Narcissa spoke softly as Bellatrix stood up and had a gleeful look on her face._  
 _"Yes!" Bellatrix hissed and danced a little. Then she stopped. "What of my niece?" She asked._  
 _"She's alive with muggles. Draco saw her last year when he started Hogwarts. I want him to get close to her." Her mother spoke._  
 _"Filthy muggles!" Bellatrix hissed. Narcissa nodded her head in agreement._  
 _"I must speak to another." She spoke as her sister nodded and went back to her corner and began to rock. Celeste quickly followed her mother down the hallway and into another area. There she saw the witch._  
 _"Alecto?" Narcissa's voice spoke as the witch looked up. Her hair was down to her shoulders. It was think. The pale face showed they hurt in the eyes. Black all around. No sleep and as if her soul was almost gone. Celeste felt her heart aching at the sight. Nearly crying._  
 _"Narcissa..." The witch spoke weakly._  
 _"I've come to give you news. She's alive." Her mother spoke as the dark witch quickly moved to the bar door._  
 _"Is she okay?!" Alecto hissed as Narcissa nodded her head. Seeing the witch sigh a relief._  
 _"Do not worry. You will be reunited with her. After all, your souls are bounded." Narcissa spoke._

The memory faded as Celeste was pulled out and looked around. The room was lit as she saw her mother.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry!" She began as her mother held up a hand to silence her.  
"It's alright dear. You have have sooner or later." Narcissa spoke as she sat down. Pouring tea as Celeste sat next to her. "You have questions?" She asked and her daughter nodded.  
"What did you mean by our souls are bounded?"  
"It's ancient magic It's in all of us from the time we are born to the time we die." She began as Celeste was too busying listening to every word than taking a drink of her tea. "Your father and I are. We found out in our first year. The souls are tied together when the two first meet. Draco and Astoria when she entered during his second year."  
"What does that have to do?"  
"With you? You found yours the day you were born. Your father still doesn't even know. Why I kept Alecto around for so long. Yes, we are friends. Yes, I find her stupid but she has her perks. She's strong and when you were born, she was there. She held you in her arms and I saw it. In her eyes as I saw with your father. She would not set you down. When you were growing, you followed her everywhere. Cry when she left. I had to admit I was jealous but I knew. When they took you, they erased your memories." Narcissa spoke as Celeste frowned and took a sip of her tea." Your father cannot keep you two apart no matter how hard her tries. Your love for each other will only grow stronger. Our bodies stay young for our soulmates. Until they get to a certain age. Once bound through marriage, you can share your power with her. You will be one with her as she with you. ." Narcissa explained and nodded her head.  
"That doesn't explain why the others want me." Celeste chuckled.  
"Well, it's your beauty. You're a Malfoy and everyone wants to be with one." Her mother laughed and sighed a little. "Come. Bed. The Ball is tomorrow. You slept through Christmas. You have no excuse to miss this one." Narcissa spoke as Celeste smiled weakly before heading to her room and to bed.

The afternoon seemed to drag as Celeste was watching her aunt and mother finish decorating the Manor as Draco was no where to be found. Probably playing around with his wife. Rolling her eyes as she helped with the decorations. The new memories and information made her head hurt a little. Thankfully she was getting better skilled in potions. She had made a potion to help ease her headache. Though, it would not ease her body from being so nervous about the Ball tonight. So, she took this time to pack up her things for school. Draco and her would be leaving in the morning. He some how kept up with his schooling. He did seem off though. Like he was hiding something. She would find out sooner or later. Once showered, she dried her hair with her wand and placed it up. Leaving some strands down. She picked up her dress and slipped it over her head. Letting the dress fall down just below her knees. They had noodle straps that hung in her shoulders. There were small diamonds all over her dress to give off a sparkle glow. She placed small hoop earrings in her ears. No makeup. She wanted to be natrual. She heard the music as it was playing down stairs. Celeste had left her room with her wand in her hair. As Luna showed her how to do it. Smiling softly as she headed down the stairs. Eyes turned to look at her as there were some awes from the Death Eaters. Yaxley offered her his arm as Draco pushed him away. Celeste chuckled and took her twin's arm instead. He guided her to the main room. She was talking with her brother for a long time.  
"There's a certain move that has to be done." He spoke.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Who ever you pick has to pick you back. If they do, they take off their cloak and wrap it around you and you two share a dance." Draco explained as she nodded her head. Narcissa came into view and hugged Celeste then Draco.  
"It's time." As she spoke, the music stopped as the Death Eaters that stood up from earlier all lined up in the center of the room. Celeste felt a gentle nudge from her mother. All eyes were upon her again as she felt her heart beating rather fast now. She looked at each of them as she slowly walked by them. She stopped in front of one. Alecto. She looked at the dark witch into her eyes. She choose Alecto Carrow. There was soft whispering around the room. Then gasps as Alecto took off her cloak and wrapped it around Celeste. Lavender scent was overwhelming her now. Celeste leaned in and kissed Alecto fully on the lips. Hearing gasps as the others began talking. She didn't care. Her heart was purring again as she wrapped her arms around Alecto's waist. Kissing her deeply before pulling back. There was no one talking now as the music began. Taking a deep breath as Celeste felt Alecto take the lead into the dance.  
"I should have known." Lucius hissed to his wife.  
"Say what you want Lucius. Our daughter's happy. Both our children are. Stop living in the past." The witch spoke before going over to speak to Alecto.  
"Congrats. I am proud of you." Narcissa spoke and hugged them both.

Celeste felt Alecto lead her outside as the others were dancing to the music now. There they stopped by a tree. Her heart was beating again.  
"You asked me to meet you here. Why?" Alecto asked as she pulled out the note and handed it to Celeste. "Only though, you were out during the time."  
"I wanted to tell you something." Celeste spoke as she leaned against Alecto. Feeling the protective arms holding her close.  
"What is it?" The dark witch asked.  
"I love you." Celeste spoke. The words slipped out with ease. She felt at ease now. Smiling non stop as the dark witch's eyes were starring at her.  
"I love you too Celeste. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you. I fell instantly." She spoke as she pulled out the ring she found. Celeste blushed a little at this.  
"When you first met me?" She asked. Wanting to hear it from her.  
"Yes, when you were born. I was there. Your mother asked me if I wanted to hold you and I am glad I said yes." She spoke and at this, she held Celeste closely again. "My heart went to you. When it did, you were all I could think about. All the time. Even in Azkaban. I can show you my memories if you want when we go back." Alecto spoke as Celeste nodded. Looking at her lover's hand and gasped.  
"Ah. You found it. I thought I lost it." Celeste took the ring from Alecto and held it in her hand.  
"Yes, the note fell out and I could not help but read it. Why this present?" Alecto asked as Celeste smiled and got on her knee. Holding the ring up a little.  
"Alecto Carrow, will you do great honor by becoming my wife?" Celeste asked as Alecto's eyes widened and smiled.  
"Yes! You do not have to ask me twice!" Alecto spoke out as Celeste placed a ring upon her finger before kissing her favorite dark witch with much passion. It seemed like hours they were talking before someone came and interrupted.  
"I am sorry, you need to get to bed before school tomorrow." Narcissa spoke. "I cannot wait to welcome you to the family Alecto. We'll hold the wedding soon before school's out. Keep alert." Narcissa spoke before leaving the two.  
"I don't want you to go." Celeste pouted a little before getting a kiss from her lover. Watching her leave made her frown a little.  
"Don't worry love. You'll be staying in my room from here on out." She winked and with that, she left with Amycus. Celeste felt her heart fluttering non stop as her head was light. She was in love. Now engaged to her soul mate. Celeste was humming non stop as she headed off to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Celeste, come on wake up." Draco's voice spoke softly as the blonde witch mumbled and turned onto her side to see her brother gently shaking her. She sat up in silence. There was no snoring from her lover on the other side. Feeling her heart sank a little before getting up and followed Draco out.  
"What time is it?" She asked while yawning a little.  
"It's still really early." Draco spoke as he lead the way upstairs. Hearing soft whisperings as they moved around to avoid being caught. Celeste saw her aunt and father whispering together at the end of one hall. Wondering what was going on.  
"There was another meeting. They plan on heading to Diagon Alley soon." Draco explained as they entered the attic.  
"Who's there?" A soft gentle voice spoke out as Celeste knew it so well.  
"Luna?" She spoke out as a small light came on from a lantern. Seeing the pale blonde younger witch smiled and hugged her. "I thought you were gone! You weren't on the train!" Celeste spoke while pulling back to look at Luna.  
"Yes. They took me because of daddy. When Draco told them about me and you, they decided it was better to not hurt me. Plus, they know I'm on your side." Luna spoke as Celeste nodded her head. It was true. She had convinced some to join. Celeste stood up and wrapped her favorite cloak around her before following Draco and Luna out of her room. Draco had taken the lead up the stairs. All the way up. She had never gone this way before during the short time she had been living here. It seemed they had entered the attic of the manor. It was silent and dusty in the room. Lightly dimmed as Draco turned on a lantern. Seeing no one else but the three of them. They sat down on an old carpet with the lantern in the center. Celeste looked at her best friend before to her brother.

"So?" She began.  
"Mother is letting us stay for the remaining Holiday. We know the Head girl and boy are supposed to be back early but they are starting term back up a little late this year." Draco explained as Celeste nodded her head. The light made their shadows flicker against the dim walls around. Giving an eerie kind of feeling. It did not bother them after everything that has happened so far.  
"So, more time around everyone. Great." Celeste sighed a little.  
"Mother wants you to be married before we head back as well. Not to mention, the Dark Lord wants another mission. We are being filled in later about it." Draco's voice sounded grim but worried. Celeste couldn't help but give a concerned looked to his direction. Her heart was fluttering rather fast now. She had to be married before term started again? So soon? She wanted to at least plan it out and everything. Unless...Her mother already planned it all out? She leaned against her friend as they talked more about classes and the upcoming new year. Celeste spoke to them about the learning club she had started up behind the professor's backs since she didn't want some of her favorite classmates to get kicked out. Though, Potter still believed the Dark Lord needed to be stopped. Others thought different. It was getting a little colder in the attic as they gotten into deep conversations about classes and Celeste mind began to wander. Wondering if there really was going to be a war or not. She had to be snapped back into reality by Draco and he nudged her to get her attention.

The sun had risen up for early morning as their mother were calling them down for breakfast.  
"Come along, time to eat. You'll love mother, Luna." Celeste smiled as they headed down the attic.  
"What are you three doing up there?" Lucius voice asked as they all shrugged their shoulders and headed down. Celeste didn't care if she was still in her nightwear. She'd probably take a nap after they were done eating. Celeste had taken a seat next to her aunt Bella with Luna on her other side.  
"Ugh. What a night. A night! I tell you sissy, the Dark Lord has new plans now." Bella grunted. The younf witch raised a brow at her aunt before munching on a piece of toast. Taking her fork to pile up her eggs. Creating a some kind of fort with it.  
"Play with your food too?" Bellatrix's voice spoke and the young witch nodded before eating again. Taking a drink of the pumpkin juice. Everyone was quiet. For some reason, Celeste had a feeling about something that was coming.  
"May I please be excused?" She asked as Narcissa smiled and nodded her head. Celeste stood up and left back upstairs to her room. Quickly changing into dress robes before tucking her wand away into the long laced sleeve of her black dress. Wrapping around the cloak Alecto gave her again and headed outside of the manor. She ran into Draco outside and playfully pushed him.  
"Hey now. Don't wanna start a duel now." He smirked as his twin rolled her eyes. Knowing full well that Draco would get his butt whooped.  
"So, what's up?" She asked while leaning against the tree they were under. There were no leaves on the tree. Winter had claimed them as the branches are bare now. You could still hear the whistling of the wind against it.  
"Father said he wants to get it done and over with. He is coming out now." Draco nodded in the direction behind her. She saw her father striding with confidence. She felt proud of him. He was followed by Bellatrix, Amycus, Yaxley, Alecto, and Greyback. Raising a brow at the group that stopped in a circle.  
"Alright. Our goal is to gather information on the items for the Dark Lord. If not destroyed, our objective is to find another hiding place and place protective enchantments around it. Once done, we head back and give the information on the items. That way, we can send someone to watch over the areas." Lucius explained. They all nodded their heads as they were assigned to a group. Celeste wasn't surprised to be in the group with her fiance and Amycus.  
"Where are we going?" Celeste asked while they quickly headed down the path.  
"To get the locket that Regulus was supposed to look after." Amycus spoke. Celeste had stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Alecto's voice brought Celeste back.  
"it's just. Last year, Harry and Dumbledore left. Hermione and I were talking on our way back from Hogwarts and she mentioned a fake locket. It's not there anymore." Celeste spoke as the Carrows both looked at each other before grabbing Celeste's arm and they headed back to the manor. A sicken feeling was rising up inside of her as they went back inside. Celeste's eyes caught something. She grabbed the Daily Prophet and saw Umbridge.  
"Here. Look. The toad woman is wearing it." She handed it to Amycus who was reading it over.  
"It says here that Potter stole it." He spoke and threw the paper down before heading down the stairs. Celeste looked at Alecto before quickly following. It was cold down here. It was like a basement but it wasn't. A small fire lit the room. It was another dinning room but with a long table.  
"My Lord." Amycus spoke and bowed. Alecto and Celeste both did the same thing. The young witch felt her heart racing as Voldemort turned around to face them. Her breath was now gone and her face turned pale.  
"What is it?" The hissing voice was angry.  
"I bring grave news. The Umbridge woman had the locket. Potter had gotten his hands on it." The older wizard spoke. There was a loud fit of rage from the Dark Lord before he disapparated in black smoke. Celeste's heart was still racing as she finally let her breath out and shook her head.  
"I'm heading to bed now. I can't do this right now." She shook her head and felt a hand grab her hip and pulled her back. She felt strong arms embracing her tightly and a kiss upon her cheek.  
"Come, it's a big day tomorrow anyways. You need sleep." Alecto's voice spoke as Celeste smiled and kissed the love of her life. Her soul mate. Next thing she knew, she was passed out as Alecto carried her to bed.

/Hello everyone! I am sorry it's been a while. My computer crashed while I was writting this chapter! It took a while and had to get a new one. The windows crashed last week and had to take it in. Some reasons, computers are not liking me haha. Well, sorry this chapter was boring but I hope I can entertain you guys with me next one! Thank you to my readers and new followers! I promise to try and pick things up! Let me know what you think! Much loves!/


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Several hours had passed as the sun began to rise slowly from the window. The snow was still covering the ground by a foot now. It was now the end of December. Celeste whined a little from the sunlight and rolled over in bed. There was a loud crack as a House Elf apparated inside of her room.  
"Yes?" Celeste's voice spoke out softly.  
"Miss, time to get up and get ready." The voice of a small female elf spoke. Yawning and stretching as she sat up upon the edge of her bed. Celeste had slept well for the first time in a long time. Her long blonde locks fell down pass her middle back now. She smiled as it was still tangled. There was a soft knock on the door as the young witch got up to answer it.  
"Ah! You're awake finally!" The voice of Narcissa, her mother spoke. Her mother stepped into the room and closed the door and locking it.  
"What's going on?" Celeste asked as her mother placed a dress onto the bed. It was hidden inside of what it looked like a suit bag.  
"Well my dear little one, the Dark Lord said you must marry and that will happen this evening." Narcissa spoke as her eyes swelled up a little.  
"Oh. I...Mother." Was all she could say before hugging her mother.  
"Luna will be the Maid of Honor of course." Her mother added as Celeste nodded. Before she knew it, there was half a dozen elves inside her room getting her ready for the evening. Her heart began to thump against her chest rather hard this time.

"That's not right! Wrong colours!" Bellatrix's voice was shouting down the hallway made Celeste giggle a little. "WHITE AND SILVER YOU DUNGBAG!" The screaming grew louder. There was a lot of spells shooting out of nowhere causing the walls and floor to vibrate from Bellatrix's magic. Glass shattering by the door.  
"Oh Merlin's beard! I'll be right back!" Narcissa spoke as she went to the door. "Hello Luna!" She added before swiftly leaving. Luna smiled her dreamy smile before giving Celeste a hug.  
"Are you excited?" Luna's voice spoke almost in a whisper. Celeste only nodded as her face was growing redder by the minute. Her blonde hair was put up into a double waterfall braid by fishtail style with the top half and hanging down. Diamond flowers were placed down the center strand of hair with soft glitter all over in her hair to give off a glow for her blonde colour. Celeste walked over and sighed a little.  
"I'm happy and excited to be marrying the love of my life but I am also very nervous. What happens if I mess things up?" Celeste began to pace back and forth in her room. Taking deep breathes before Luna stopped her.  
"There is nothing to worry about. You both love each other no matter what. A wedding is just an event that celebrates your love for each other to share with your family and friends."  
"Well, now that you've put it that way..." Celeste began to think.  
"Have you done your vows?" Luna asked as the other blonde nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment and showed her. Luna beamed as she began to read over it as Celeste walked around her room yet again.

"Alright, time to put on the dress." Narcissa's voice made them both jump. Luna was already wearing her silver dress that went half way pass her knees. The silver brought out her eyes the most. There was a gasp as the gown was now out of the bag. Celeste felt her eyes widen as the sight. It was a pure white dress that had tiny diamonds all over it. Laces for the edges were silver like the diamonds. She gently touched it. It was silk. Smiling lightly as she carefully placed the dress over her head and let it fall. It went down to her feet but high enough to not trip. Narcissa then pulled out a small silver diadem out of a box. It had different crests on each side of the larger diamond that was in the center. Celeste recognized the Blacks, Malfoys, and Greengrass. Then the Carrows appeared onto it.  
"Wow!" Luna's voice spoke to break the silence.  
"This has been in out family for generations. When a new family is added, the family crest appears onto it. Sort of like a family tree." Narcissa spoke as she placed it upon Celeste's head before attaching the veil to it. She took a step back as her eyes werwe watery. Celeste hugged her mother again before hearing another knock. Bellatrix came in and gasped.  
"Oh my dear niece. You are so beautiful!" The dark witch beamed and hugged Celeste as well. "Come. It is time." She added as Celeste gulped. Luna left followed by Bellatrix and Narcissa whom was guiding Celeste by the arm so she would not trip. There was music playing downstairs.

Lucius was standing by the back door as the other women left to take their places. Celeste took a couple deep breathes and looked at her father. He was standing tall with a straight face but held out his arm for his daughter. Celeste took it gently as she watched Luna walk down before the wedding song came on. Watching everyone stand up to face them. Celeste felt her heart racing a thousand miles as her father walking her down the aisle. For her eyes did not wonder. They stayed focused on one person: Alecto. Whom was standing at the front. The dark witch was starring right back at her. She had a smile on her face that no one has ever seen before. The veil of course was covering Celeste's face so no one could tell she felt her eyes swelling up as she was trying to fight away the tears. Once she was up at front, her father Lucius had kissed her hand before taking giving it away to Alecto's hand. The feeling of the strong stubby hands gently squeezing hers had calmed her heart down. They were standing in front of each other now. Celeste still could not take her eyes off of this woman now.  
"Please be seated." The Priestess spoke as the witches and wizards all around sat down.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls." She spoke while pulling out a long emerald and silver ribbon to tie their hands together.  
"Do you, Alecto Carrow take Celeste Malfoy to be your lawful wife to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness or health, for richer or poorer, in war and in peace, to love and cherish until death?" The witch asked.  
"I do." Alecto's voice spoke. Celeste could feel a shiver run up her spine as warmth spread through out her body.  
"Celeste Rose Malfoy. Do you take Alecto Carrow to be your lawful wife to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness or health, for richer or poorer, in war and in peace, to love and cherish until death?" The witch asked again.  
"I do." Celeste spoke without hesitating.  
"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss!" The witch boomed. Alecto lifted the veil off of Celeste's face and pulled it back before kissing her deeply. Celeste closed her eyes and smiled as she deepened the kiss. Squeezing Alecto's hand tightly in both of her hands. She felt warmth spread around as many gasps happened. She stepped back to look. There was a circle of light around the two of them. It was a beautiful light that had doves and rose petals circling them going from the ground up before creating fireworks into the sky. Everyone burst out with applause while lavender and rose petals were thrown into the air as Celeste was walking back down the aisle with Alecto.

Celeste found herself in the Manor's ballroom like years back during Christmas when she song. Everyone was dancing and enjoying the music. Celeste was seated next to her wife listening to everyone chatting away before someone had tinked onto a glass. All eyes looked up as it was Amycus.  
"Can I have your attention please?" He asked as everyone fell silent.  
"Ah. To finally see my sister married and happy! Here here!" He shouted as did everyone before taking a drink. He spoke again. "It seemed yesterday when we were young teenagers at Hogwarts. Watching you come out, being bullied but you giving them the time of the day. Honestly, though you are smarter than myself, I don't know where I would be without you." Amycus spoke as everyone shouted 'Here here' again to drink before Luna took the front.  
"What a lovely crowd." She started off. "I remember first meeting Celeste in my first year. She was the only one who defended me when people picked on me. She taught me how to stand up for myself. She's really good at magic you know! At least before the whackspurts get you." Luna spoke. Celeste could feel her face burn as her best friend went on. After the cake cutting, Celeste smiled and took a bite. It was the most delicious cake she had ever tasted!  
"Don't worry love, this isn't the only thing I'll be tasting tonight!" Alecto spoke into Celeste's ears causing her to turn madly red.  
"Oh my dear wife, I look forward to it." She spoke seductively that caused Alecto to go silent with a smirk. Celeste turned her attention back to the crowd, watching her friends and family having fun while dancing to the music.

/Hey everyone! I do apologize for it being several months. Not only having no laptop again and being down in the dumps. Life got in the way big time and had writer's block for a while. I do have a brand new laptop and love it! I am trying my best to keep up with the story for now! Again. I am very very sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this!/


End file.
